Red Hot Moon
by TWbasketcase
Summary: About a year and half after the events of the book, a new gang arrives in Tulsa and stirs things up. The socgreaser war is at an all time high, and our gang's lives will never be the same. Focuses mostly on Soda, Steve, and Two Bit. [REVISED CH. 1 to 13]
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: Red Hot Moon  
**Author**: TWBasketcase  
**Rated**: T for language, violence, sexuality, and death  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Outsiders or any of the characters who appear in this story except: Ray Cutler, Christina Franks, Peter Franks, David Young, Robert Young, George Addams, and Mary Mathews.  
**Summary**: This takes place approximately a year and a half after the events of the book. This will focus mainly on the perspectives of Sodapop Curtis, Steve Randle, and Two-Bit Mathews. A new gang arrives in Tulsa and stirs up things with not only the socs, but the greasers as well. The soc and greaser war is thriving after the events of the following year, and hits its peak after a stand off at the DX. On top of that, the gang is still finding it hard to move on after all of the death and destruction that plagued them the previous year.

**A/N**: This story has been completely revised from Chapters 1 through 13. All grammar problems have been edited, my timeline has been cleaned up, and the character of Cathy has been completely cut because I want this story to be AU from "That Was Then…This Is Now"; so it is almost like my own Outsiders sequel. Also, Steve and Soda aren't in Vietnam because that not only messes with my plot, but I don't necessarily consider it canon anyway. I will add any more notes later on in the story as I feel the need to add them.

* * *

**Chapter One**

* * *

It was mid afternoon and for late May the sun in Tulsa, Oklahoma was scorching. People were walking the north side streets with sleeveless shirts and shorts fanning themselves to no avail. The air was still, the sun was beaming, and the temperatures were high; it was almost like an early spring heat wave. It made people cranky all over, grabbing their kids and yelling louder than usual when the little ones would run too far ahead. Horns were blaring and the sounds of the radio just made people groan. Of course, the heat and sun didn't bother _everyone_.

Sodapop Curtis tilted back on his chair and smiled to the sky; with all the chaos going on around him and the nice weather to top it off he was having a blast. He had a pair of black sunglasses resting on the bridge of his nose and his work uniform sleeves rolled up past his shoulders. His golden hair spilled over his forehead and to top it off the grin of a Cheshire cat plastered over his face as an over weight, middle aged man blared on his car horn waiting for his gas to be pumped. Soda wouldn't have it any other way.

The DX gas bar was usually a little slow at this time of day; most people that could afford cars on the north side were working or attending classes, so Sodapop took it all in stride. It was a fairly small station so he could see and hear everything going on; actually getting up and doing his work was a whole other story. His best friend and co-worker Steve was usually hounding him about his lack of work as he would lay greasy, and hot underneath a car. However Steve never really got all that mad; Soda had a way of making him grin and laugh when he got flustered.

"Soda! Could you please serve that man before I have to pop him a new one?" Unfortunately, Steve was at school and Soda couldn't get away with his usual shits and giggles when his manager was in a bad mood. Maybe he was just one of those people who didn't like the heat. Soda looked over his shoulder and gave him a wide grin.

"Sure, sure, calm your nerves will ya? You can't tell me you don't find it funny that his head looks like it's gonna explode, now can ya?"

Russ, the older and slightly built man just pinched the bridge of his nose and let out a low chuckle. "Maybe so, but he's a payin' customer and you don't wanna make the guy mad, ya hear?"

Soda nodded and grinned, giving ole Russ a mock salute on his way out. The older man just shook his head with a laugh and ran his thick hands through a mop of dark brown hair. "That kid'll be the death of me..."

Soda picked up a squeegee and approached the car cheerily. "How ya doin' today, sir?"

The over weight, middle aged man just glared. "I was fine and dandy son until I pulled up here...oh, FIFTEEN minutes ago waitin' for y'all!"

Soda bit his lip and suppressed the massive grin that wanted to stretch over his features, "Well sir, just hard away at work today; we're real busy ya see."

The frown on the man's face fell and was replaced with a furrowed brow and twists of confusion. "What're ya talkin' 'bout, boy? There ain't anyone here but me!"

Soda smiled again and leaned against the brown frame of the car. "Sir, there is much more involved in work then customers, ya see. I need to enjoy myself, catch some rays...hit up on the chicks. Ya know I bet if ya just eased up a bit and enjoyed your life for all the good things its worth then ya'd be a hella lot happier, ya dig?"

The man raised his eyebrows skeptically. "What do ya mean, kid? You don't even know me! I have a lot of fun!"

Soda smirked and folded his arms over his chest. "Then why are ya so grumpy?"

The man opened up his mouth to reply but then just as quickly shut it again. Soda gave him a grin that said, 'I told ya so' and raised his eyebrows. "Just take it easy, sir. All will come in due time...no matter how long it takes."

The man gave him a glare. "What like my gas?"

Soda nodded briefly. "Like your gas."

The man and Soda locked eyes for a few moments; Soda with a wide grin on his face and the man a look of defeat. To the older man, his car just seemed to be getting hotter and hotter and he would love nothing more than this greasy kid to pump his gas so he could go home and sip on some lemonade with his TV Guide. Yes, he would love that a lot.

He finally sighed and dug into his sweat soaked business pants. "Listen kid, I'll give ya ten bucks to pump my gas and get your ass in gear, ya hear?"

Soda accepted the crumpled bill with a smile. "Sure thing sir. You just have to let up and stop bein' so anal, ya hear?"

The man let out a snort of laughter at Soda's choice of words. "Sure kid, whatever you say."

With those last words Sodapop pushed himself off the car and began to fill it up. He could see through the back windshield the man chuckling to himself. He loved making people cheer up a bit; hell he had to do at home quite a bit. His older brother Darry was always working too hard trying to take care of them and his younger brother Ponyboy...well Pony was another story. The two years had been hard on the kid; hell it had been hard on all the gang, but man, did it ever hit Pony like a ton of bricks. They had lost their parents; two good friends...Pony had been sick and depressed, barely making it through school. School was the big thing Pony was good at and it scared Soda to see him fall apart. He was just a little kid at the time and all the stress couldn't have been too good for him...hell it wasn't good for him. But Soda would do whatever he could to make his kid brother smile, even if the memories still bothered him as well.

The pump clank to a stop and Soda hung it back up on wall. "There you go, sir."

The man gave him a smile and a nod. "Sure thing, kid. You take it easy, ya hear?" Soda nodded in response and watched the car's retreating form as it exited the parking lot. He was about to turn around and head back into the station when he heard the familiar roar of an engine. He grinned and watched as the said car pulled up and out piled three familiar faces.

"Golly is it ever hot out here!"

"If I have to work out here all night I am quitin'!"

"Wimp!"

"I'll show you wimp, grease!"

"Anytime! Whoo!"

Soda laughed at the ongoing bantering and watched as Two-Bit Mathews and Steve Randle lightheartedly pushed each other around and wrestled; all in the midst of it his younger brother stood quietly watching the sky as if it had caught him in a trance. Soda stared at him quizzically for a second and then gave him a light punch to the arm. "Hey there kid."

Pony snapped out of his stupor and gave Soda a large grin. "Hey there Sodapop, how's work goin' today?"

Soda nodded and shrugged. "Good I guess work will be work."

Pony smiled at him admirably and nodded his head. Soda raised his eyebrows and turned back to his friends. "So what are you two hoods up to?"

Two-Bit cocked an eyebrow - a comical habit he had - and grinned. "Just droppin' ole Stevie here off for his shift. We almost got ourselves into a bit of trouble after school so figured it'd be best to just come right on here afterwards."

Soda frowned. "What now?"

Steve just shrugged and dusted off his pants. "Just a bunch of socs startin' up junk again...same old."

Soda hesitated and then grinned. "Hey let's not worry about them, huh guys? We've shown them that we can handle our own."

Two-Bit let out a howl and laughed maniacally. "That we did! They should know better than to be messin' around with these hoods!"

Steve let out a snort and Soda looked back to Pony who was pretty much just waiting for someone to take him home. He frowned. "What's up with my kid brother?"

Two-Bit glanced back at him over his shoulder. "Oh hell, he's been like that all day. I don't even wonder about it anymore."

Sodapop rolled his eyes good naturedly. "Hell Two-Bit you don't think about nothin' too much anyways...aren't you gettin' outta school anytime anyways? Hell you're goin' on twenty..."

Two-Bit cocked an eyebrow. "Now why would I want to be doin' that?"

Ponyboy let out a snort and wrinkled his nose, causing the other three boys to turn and look at him with surprise. It was pretty much the first sound he's made for quite some time. Two-Bit eyed him amusedly. "Now just what on Earth are you chucklin' about, kid?"

Pony turned to Soda and smiled. "I don' expect him outta high school anytime soon. They'll probably kick him out when he hits twenty five and offer him a job as head janitor so he can stick around and make himself some money."

Two-Bit shook his head with a mischievous glint in his eye. "Kid you got it all wrong! I ain't gonna be no janitor...I'll leave school once I find somethin' better to do."

Steve widened his eyes considerably and collapsed to his knees in mock shock. "Two-Bit Mathews? Find something better to do? Glory boys! This must be the end of the world here!"

Two-Bit cocked an eyebrow and lit up a cigarette. "Just you wait and see! I'll show you guys..."

He was cut off by a round of laughter emanating from the three other boys. Two-Bit Mathews had never had a job and besides looking after his kid sister his idea of responsibility was getting liquored up and hitting on some trashy blonde for the night. Between getting in drunken brawls, being brought home by the fuzz, and choosing his female flavor of the week, Two-Bit was nothing more than shits and giggles.

"I'm sure you will..." Steve trailed off victoriously. "Look I'm gonna go get ready for my shift."

Two-Bit gave him a wave and turned to Soda. "How late you gonna be tonight?"

Soda shrugged. "Seven?"

Two-Bit nodded, "I'll come and pick you guys up around then..." He was about to continue when he stopped abruptly and frowned. "Well looky what the cat dragged in."

Soda turned to look behind him and saw nothing more than a mere car pulling up for gas; Soda raised his eyebrows not thinking anything of it. "What?"

He nodded towards the driver of the car. "Some hoods that hang around the school all the time; a bunch of no good sons of bitches if ya ask me. Heard they came here from Oklahoma City."

Soda nodded and shrugged; it was just another car full of greasers...just like him. Just like his family and all of his friends. Hell he'd been friends with the infamous Dallas Winston, what could possibly be so badass about these ones?

"Hey how you guys doin' tonight?" Soda asked with a friendly smile. There were five people in the old beat up Chevy; four tough looking guys and a broad. The smallest of the bunch must have been around Pony's size, and that's considering since the kid was growing like a weed. He wore a pair of tennis shoes with an old flannel jacket tied around his waist. His hair was light blonde that was short in the back and longer in the front. He had it greased into a pulled forward twist and his eyes were a soft blue. The kid looked like a softie. The other guys on either side of him on the other hand were a different story. They both were well over six feet tall and two hundred pounds. They appeared to be brothers in every sense from the arched eyebrows and crooked jaw line, to the dark shades of their hair. They didn't look like ones to be messed with. As for the driver he looked like the mean one out of the group, he could probably give Tim Shepard a run for his money. He had rusty colored hair greased in swirls around his entire head; he had the same rusty colored hair on his chin falling in a semi-long goatee. His eyes were brown and as hard as steel. He was probably only around 5'10" but he looked like he could break your nose in the blink of an eye. And the girl...well, Soda liked girls.

He gave her smile and leaned towards her passenger seat window. "Is there anything I can do for you tonight, darlin'?"

She had very dark hair that fell down around her face; she was on the short side and pretty thin. Despite her size, she looked like she was hanging around the heavy hitters for a reason. She glared coldly at him and he heard the distinct 'slinct' of a blade being drawn.

"Step away from her, ya damn pansy!"

Soda swallowed and grinned and looked up to lock glares with the driver who was holding a blade up; he looked to be more showing it off than pointing it at him, but at this point Soda wouldn't put it past him.

"Well, what're ya doin', go fill up the car!"

Soda furrowed his eyes and looked to the backseat to see one of the two brothers smacking his fist against his hand and the other two sending matching glares like the driver. He returned his gaze to the girl in the front seat and smirked. "Well I wish I could say it's been a pleasure but..."

"Just fill up the damn car, faggot!"

Soda looked up to see Ponyboy trying to march up to the car but Two-Bit held up his arm and backed the younger Curtis up. Two-Bit knew that Soda could usually handle himself and on top of that he had seen these thugs before and saw them stir up the same crap with other kids. Soda looked back down to the car and smiled. "Whatever you say."

He backed off and began to fill up the tank, locking eyes with Steve who just came out of the store with a monkey wrench and tool belt in hand. He looked at Sodapop questioningly but Soda just shrugged not knowing exactly what was up with the fellow greasers in the car himself. He held the pump loosely until he heard the indicating 'click' and with that the greasers sped off not paying a dime. Soda just stood still for a few moments with the pump handle in his hands and looked back at Steve who just shook his head.

"What in God's name was that?" Soda asked half-angrily, half completely confused.

Two-Bit snorted and took a drag from his cigarette. "That, my friend, was Ray Cutler and his gang."

Sodapop let out a low whistle and watched as Two-Bit and Ponyboy loaded themselves back into the car and waved as they pulled out of the parking lot.

**_To Be Continued_**.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

* * *

Soda watched amused as Russ struggled with the keys in the door of the station; it was the same routine they went through every night at closing time. Russ kicked their asses out, slammed the door behind him, fought with the lock for about ten minutes, and then told them to get their greasy asses out of his sight. Soda never really took offence to the things Russ said, that was just the way Russ was. Besides, Soda's known some much bigger and much meaner hoods in his time. Russ ain't all that scary.

Steve let out a laugh as Russ dropped his keys once again. "Won't you filthy kids go home, now? Leave me alone!" Steve laughed even harder at his antics, as Russ' head got redder and redder as the seconds passed.

Soda smirked. "Besides, it just wouldn't feel right if we all went on home not pesterin' you first, now would it?"

Russ stopped what he was doing and shot Soda a glare. "Sodapop Curtis you may think that charm of yours works on me but your damn wrong, boy! Now get your asses movin' on outta here before I kick 'em into next week!"

Soda let out a hearty laugh and slapped Russ on the shoulder. "Oh, you're real scary, Rusty."

"How many times do I have to tell ya not to call me that?"

Soda gave him a grin and turned to Steve. "Whatcha wanna do tonight, Randle?"

Steve shrugged casually. "I don't know for sure; Two-Bit said he was coming on down here, but Evie said she wanted to do something tonight."

Soda merely nodded and flashed a smile. "Yeah really looks like ole Two-Bit is pickin' us up; damn kid is walkin'!" He pointed just over Steve's shoulder to the said greaser.

Two-Bit swaggered up the gravel of the parking lot with an opened beer in one hand, and the other shoved into his jeans pocket. He seemed drunker than a skunk - which was no surprise to Sodapop - it was the fact the Two-Bit did not bring his car to pick them up like he had said he was going to earlier.

"Hey there boys, what's shakin'?"

Steve folded his arms over his chest. "Some ride, Mathews. What the hell did you get yourself into now?"

Two-Bit let out a howl of laughter. "I was planning on bringin' the ole car but I couldn't get it outta my drive way without bumpin' into something," Steve just glared and Soda let out a laugh, so Two-Bit continued. "At least I was polite enough to show up!"

Soda smiled as Steve threw an old rag at him. "Damn Two-Bit, you ain't never polite! Why start now?"

Two-Bit gave him a mock glare and took a swing, which Steve easily ducked. He scooped his arm through Two-Bit's and pulled him into a head lock. "Say mercy!"

Russ turned around angrily. "I thought I told you boys to get goin' home now?"

Soda smiled. "Damn Russ, are you still fightin' with that door? You gone past your ten minute limit! One of these days you're gonna have to start givin' me the keys!"

Russ cocked an eyebrow. "Why so you could throw parties and get ripped with a bunch of your fan girls after hours? I don't think so kid. As much as I like ya and all..."

Steve threw Two-Bit to the ground in a heap. "Don't worry Rusty, we was just leavin'."

Soda waved off Russ and helped Two-Bit to his feet, which wasn't necessarily an easy feat considering Two-Bit's condition. Soda didn't mind too much though; Two-Bit was his good buddy and had been his good buddy for a long time; they'd gone through a lot of tough breaks together. Soda knew better than to be lecturing anyone on their state because he knew how tough things could get; after time people just find their own way to deal with things. Two-Bit may abuse his alcohol a little bit, but as long as he wasn't getting into any trouble with it or hurting anyone too bad then there wasn't too big of a problem.

They started off down the road walking side by side in silence; they took the same road home every night and after a hard day's work it was nice to enjoy the night with a little bit of momentary silence. As soon as they got back to Soda's Darry would be getting dinner ready, Ponyboy would be doing his homework, and the boys would start their fun.

The night was a warm one; the nice thing about having blistering hot afternoons were that at night everything would cool down and clear out. The north side of town wasn't really something pretty to look at; but it was home to the boys. The streets could be dirty, the yelling inside of neighboring houses could get louder, tires could squeal, and sirens could sound, but it would never take away the essence of home.

"Oh, here we go boys; look who decided to pop into the neighborhood." Steve gestured over his shoulder; across from the park was a black mustang slowly stalking the neighborhood. Soda stopped momentarily and took in the car's appearance; it was a brand new make - probably a '66 - with black, tinted windows, new hubs; that car did not belong on their side of town.

The car sped up slightly and was soon only twenty feet behind the boys. Two-Bit slung an arm around Steve and raised his bottle. "Don't you worry little buddy, them socs won't be coming anywhere near us without a fight."

Steve glanced at Soda over Two-Bit's shoulder. "Yeah I bet he'll be real useful; he probably can't even tie his own damn shoes right now."

Two-Bit snapped his head up. "You listen here, Steve-O, it don't matter how wrecked I am, I can show anyone a good lickin', even you!"

Soda nudged Two-Bit in the ribs gently. "Two-Bit don't start gettin' all riled up on Steve right now, okay?"

Two-Bit nodded and reached into his back pocket; he pulled out a black and red handled switch blade and spun it open. "I have come prepared, boys!" Soda smiled and remembered how shook up Two-Bit was after Dally had taken his last one before he had died. That old black handled switchblade was never found when they had taken Dally's body in. Two-Bit had vowed that he would find another one somehow, but at the particular point in time the boys had a lot more on their minds than swiping switchblades.

They had lost two of their friends in one night; ironically enough it had all started out with a similar looking mustang and a similar group of boys driving it.

A couple of months later, Soda and Two-Bit had gone out to have some fun and stir up some trouble when Two-Bit had spotted the black and red handled blade. He had swiped it off of the shelf and had carried it with him ever since. Soda rarely carried blades, but he didn't mind when his friends did. He had seen first hand what the socs were capable of when they were in the mood.

"Just stay cool, okay Two-bit?" Steve said in a hoarse whisper.

The mustang pulled up next to the walking boys and the window was rolled up. "Hey there grease monkeys!"

Steve stopped and turned to the car. "The only monkey I see around here is you, ape face!"

The boy got out of the car and slammed the door shut behind him. Soda straightened his shoulders and shook his head; so much for staying cool. Soda didn't blame Steve too much though; he hated the term 'grease monkey' just as much as any other north side kid.

"What did you just say to me?" The boy was a lot taller than Steve was, but wasn't as toned. He had blonde shaggy hair that resembled a Beatles' bowl cut. He wore a yellow checkered shirt, with a pair of tight fitting, beige pants.

"I think he said your face resembles a primate," Two-Bit spat.

At the sound of Two-Bit's voice three more car doors opened and four more boys stepped out of the car. Soda noted that they could probably take them on, but they were outnumbered 5 to 3. However, it hasn't stopped the three boys from stomping them in the past. The socs weren't big; probably just as big as they were, but none of them had any height on Two-Bit.

"You should learn to keep you mouth shut, hood!" The driver of the car pointed at Two-Bit.

Two-Bit slung his blade into the socs' view. "Oh yeah? And just what exactly are ya plannin' on doin' if I don't?"

The boy standing in front of Steve smiled bitterly. "Only beating your greasy face to a pulp." The boy turned to face Two-Bit momentarily, regretfully taking his eyes off of Steve.

He swung his arm back and quickly struck the blonde boy in the face, and in an instant Steve had three of them on top of him holding his arms and legs down. Two more stepped out from the street and cornered Two-Bit. Soda was left with no other choice but to jump on the socs holding down Steve. Steve had three of them, and Two-Bit had a blade and two boys. The choice was a little obvious to Sodapop.

He jumped on the back of the soc holding Steve down and he could see that they already inflicted quite a bit of damage to Steve's face. Soda hated seeing his best friend hurt but he knew for a fact that Steve loved a good fight no matter how many guys he was taking on at a time; he just loved to hurt people.

Soda pulled the boy up by the back collar of his shirt and brought him to his feet. He reached his arms around the boy's ribs and tackled him into a brick wall of an old shop behind them. The boy struggled under Soda's grasp, but Soda knew he was no match. He straightened himself up and held the boy by the chest and took a swift swing to hit him square in the jaw. The boy's hands instinctively flew to his face to protect himself, and Soda took the initiative to go for his ribs and stomach. He swung his around the other boy's legs and tripped him, sending him to the ground in a heap.

Soda straddled the boy's hips and took shot after shot to the kid's face. He had never heard a soc scream so viciously during a fight. He must have been a young one.

Soda went to grab the boy by his collar and hoist him up again when his wrist was grabbed by another soc behind him. He was spun around and was met face to face with two more socs. He glanced over their shoulders momentarily and noticed Steve and Two-Bit almost disposed of with the last of the socs working them in. He should have known they couldn't always win when they were outnumbered.

The two backed Soda up against the wall by the collar of his work shirt painfully. He felt the sharp corners of the bricks digging into his back and shoulder blades. He was going to have a few cuts and scratches for sure.

"Look what you did to my kid brother, grease!" The bigger of the two socs screamed into Sodapop's face. Soda simply smirked and spit into the boy's face; he kicked out his legs and went for his balls but he was brought down to the ground quickly. One soc had his arms behind his back and the other was taking shots to his sides and sternum. Soda could almost hear his breath being caught in his throat as he desperately tried to breathe; a shot to the sternum could knock any big guy down, scrambling for his breath.

The guy on top of him was tackled down; Soda could see from his peripheral vision the rusty hair and sideburns that belonged to Two-Bit. Soda clutched at his ribs tightly and rolled into a ball on his side. He forgot about the second soc that was on him.

The dark haired, handsome soc came at Sodapop with a scowl on his face; he pulled back his leg as far as he could and connected his foot with Soda's hip. Soda grimaced in pain, and his body jumped in agony. It came like lightening bolts up and down his body, and it almost felt like he was on fire. He waited for the next shot to come; it connected with his ribs, the next one; into the mouth. Soda could feel the bitter taste of blood and it made him nauseous. He waited for the next shot to come, but this time it never came.

"You get the hell outta this side of town, ya hear? Damn rich bitches..."

"Steve are you okay, buddy?"

Soda rolled over onto his back and tried to place voices with faces to no avail. He could lightly hear Steve groaning and cursing, and even a laugh from Two-Bit, but the others were foreign to him.

"What the hell happened here? Can't you greasers hold your own or what? Pussies..."

Soda reached a hand up to his mouth and sat up slowly; luckily he hadn't hurt his head too bad and the only real damage to his face seemed to be his split lip. He would cry if he lost any teeth; it just wouldn't be the same charm without his smile.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't pansy boy!" Soda rolled his eyes and looked up to see the same angry greaser he had met earlier at work. His three goons and his broad were standing behind him looking amused.

"Fancy seeing you here..." Soda mumbled. He looked over to his left to see Steve sitting on the curb of the road watching him. He had quite a few abrasions to his face, but his left eye looked the worst.

Ray bent over and grabbed Soda by his shirt and hoisted him to his feet; Soda groaned as his body protested the sudden movement. Ray laughed bitterly and let him go; Soda swayed on his feet but soon composed himself.

"I grabbed that guy off of ya 'cause he had no reason being down here. It don't mean I like you." Ray folded his arms over his chest and glared at Soda.

"Well, my hero..." Two-Bit spat at the angry greaser. Ray spun around to glare at him as well. "Do you want me to finish their job?"

Two-Bit shook his head and flipped up his middle finger; Ray nodded his head. "That's what I thought. Now get your asses off the street before another car of neanderthals come bouncing around. I don't wanna have to save you again."

With that Ray spun around and headed back towards the direction of what looked to be his car. The two greasers that looked to be brothers quickly followed as the quieter one and the broad momentarily surveyed the damage.

Two-Bit smiled. "You here to play nurse for me?"

She looked down at him and glared. "I would rather chew off my left arm." Two-Bit's eyebrows furrowed and he smiled. The quieter boy stepped in front of her and whispered something in her ear and turned her towards the street and back to Ray.

Soda looked at Two-Bit and let out a loud laugh. He bent down and helped his friend to his feet and then collected Steve. "Well that went well."

Steve glared at Two-Bit. "Oh yeah, real well."

Two-Bit shot him a grin and dusted off his pants. "Well should we get home to the super dope now?"

Soda smirked and straightened out his now torn DX uniform. "You're lucky he ain't here to listen to ya say that; you would be gettin' your sorry tail beat all over again."

Steve kicked a pop bottle down the side walk in a skitter. "God damn, I can't believe we got beat like that!"

"Take it easy man," Soda said, throwing his arm over his shoulders. "We'll get the bastards next time."

Steve grimaced and cursed. "Next time ain't good enough man! They got us this time! And not only that, those greasy morons came marching in and fixed them no problem!"

Two-Bit retracted his blade as he staggered slightly ahead of the two boys. "Well they did have four guys; by the time we was done with the socs Soda took one out and so did I. They got outnumbered and they ran. It wasn't like Cutler beat them or anything."

Steve rolled his eyes as the turned on to the Curtis' street. "Same difference to me. I don't like that hood one bit."

Soda nodded in agreement. "Yeah he's some weird specimen that's for sure. Just earlier on he's stealin' gas from us and now he is chasin' off socs and savin' our tails. I don't like him."

Two-Bit swung open the front gate to the Curtis house. "Either way he saved our tails, which at least says he's on our side."

Steve pulled himself away from Soda's grasp and marched up the steps. "He ain't on our side, don't ya see? He saw us gettin' our tails whipped and now he is gonna hold that over us! That son of a bitch!"

"What in God's name are you hollerin' about Randle?"

Steve backed into the strong chest of the oldest Curtis brother and spun around quickly. "Some good for nothin' hood givin' us trouble tonight!"

Darry shot Steve a strange look and then looked down the porch at his younger brother. "What in God's name happened to your face little brother?" Soda rubbed his jaw gingerly and shrugged. "Got in a bit of a tie up; I'm fine."

Darry gave him a stern look, which received nothing but a shrug and grin from his younger brother. Darry shook his head and opened the door to the house. "Will ya'll at least get your asses in the house?"

The three of them simultaneously groaned and trudged up the steps painfully. It was gonna be a long night, for sure.

**_TBC_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Ponyboy looked up from the television set as his two brothers and his friends piled in the door. He wasn't going to think anything of it until he caught sight of his older brother's face. He took a double take and noticed that actually all three of them were marching in not looking too good. Randle's face looked like it had been pulverized by a bulldozer, and Two-Bit looked as though he couldn't stand on his own two feet without swaying. Sodapop looked the least hurt of the three, but Pony still couldn't help but feel nauseous at the sight.

He wouldn't admit it, but he hated the sight of violence anymore; it brought back horrible memories from a time in his life he could only wish that he would forget; a time where violence and stereotypes led to the untimely death of three young kids, two of them his closest friends. It didn't matter how long ago it happened, it still haunted him. He dreamt of it at night, he had flashbacks during the day of it. It was taking him a long time to get over.

"Heya Pony," Two-Bit mumbled with a small smile as he flopped down on the couch next to him. Pony managed to squeeze out a small smile and brought his attention back to Soda. "Are you okay?"

Soda flopped down on the floor and stretched out on his back. "I'm fine."

Pony furrowed his eyebrows and was about to say more when he was cut off by his oldest brother, voicing the exact thing on his own mind. "So you guys want to explain to me what happened to y'all tonight?"

Soda sighed amusedly and perched his head up on his hand. "It was nothin' Dar! Some rich boys were looking for some action and they found some. Don't worry, we stomped them good!"

Steve let out a snort and plopped down at the kitchen table. Steve's demeanor made Ponyboy frown usually, and tonight was no exception. He knew Steve was Sodapop's best buddy so there wasn't much he could say back without getting a good deck for it, but that didn't mean he had to like it. In any case, wherever either of his older brothers was concerned that was his first priority.

"Your mouth is bleeding."

Soda spun his head around to face Pony with a soft expression on his face. He approached him slowly, and sat next to him on the couch. "I know, but I am okay...really."

Pony said nothing and just sighed. The last thing he wanted was to lose Sodapop the same way he had lost Dallas and Johnny. He didn't say it enough, but Soda meant the world to him and he couldn't begin to grasp the concept of his -what was left of it anyways - family surviving without him.

"Ponyboy, look at me," Soda commanded.

Pony brought his eyes up to meet his older brother's and noted the worry and regret in them. Soda sighed and placed an arm over his shoulder. "I'm fine...ain't nothin' gonna happen to me, ya hear?"

Pony nodded somberly and rose from the couch. "I'm gonna call it an early one."

Darry furrowed his eyebrows. "You okay kid?"

Pony nodded and shrugged off the glances he got from the others. "Yeah Dar, I'm fine, just a bit sleepy is all."

Darry nodded his head with a bit of apprehension. "Okay then. Well I guess I'll see ya in the mornin' then."

Pony turned on his heel without saying a word and retreated into the small bedroom that he shared with his older brother. He hated that Darry worried so much about him all the time, but likewise he wasn't exactly always truthful to him when it came to what was really going on inside of his head. Anytime Darry would ask him what is going on, Ponyboy would always answer with the same old, 'I'm fine,' 'Nothing's wrong,' or 'Stop yer belly aching 'cause I'm good.'

He sighed as he sat down on the side of the small bed and removed his shirt. The room wasn't much; a small box with a dresser, a bed, and a mess. He shared the bed with Sodapop; it had helped him sleep at night since his parents passed on. Things were a bit easier when they had still been around. His father didn't have a great job but it was enough to put food in their stomachs, toys to play with, and lots of clothes to wear. But his parents were gone now and the only thing he had left to rely on were his two older brothers - the roofer and the gas pumper - to get him through school and take care of him.

He worried every day of his life that one night one of them won't make it through the damn door for dinner.

It wasn't that he didn't think they could handle themselves - they were both well beyond that - it was just what Tulsa had turned into. Before they only had to worry about carrying blades and not crossing over to the south side of town; just stayed clear of mustangs and they would be fine.

Now they had to worry about other greasers, hippies, socs, and even god damned shop owners. Everyone carried guns and blades, chains, pipes, knucks, just about any weapon they could get their dirty little paws on. Instead of keeping away from fights, everyone was going around looking for them. Fighting wasn't something that was on the top of Ponyboy's priority list; hell, he still wasn't exactly sure why he fought at all.

He peeled off his socks and rubbed his feet gingerly. They hurt him everyday now; almost as if it was a god damned excruciating effort just to make it through the damn day standing on his own two feet.

He pulled off his pants and looked around the room for a pair of shorts. It didn't help that he and Sodapop had a pile of clothes that could fill the Grand Canyon in there. He snooped around a bit and kicked a few things over until he retrieved a pair of blue track shorts and pulled them on. He cracked the window open as high as it would go and fell into his bed, lying on top of the covers.

It was only a few moments later when he heard the door creak open slightly and a dim orange light painted the wall in front of him. Just as quickly, the door closed and the glum darkness of the room returned with the only light visible emanating from the crack between the door and the floor, and the street lamp at the end of their drive way shining in through the window.

Loud footsteps, and a few curses every time something was knocked over gave away Sodapop's presence. Pony figured it wouldn't be long until he came in there; even if his buddies were over he had worked all day and then got into his scuffle with the socs', and Pony also picked up some concern on his brother's features before he had left the room, so he figured he was coming in for a chat of sorts. The brothers were so close that they could predict the others' next move easily.

Soda sat on the bed softly and pulled off his work shoes; he hated shoes. "Ponyboy?"

"Yeah," he replied, rolling over half way.

"Just wanted to make sure ya weren't sleepin' just yet."

Pony figured as much. "No I'm not really that tired. Just exhausted, ya know?"

"Yeah, I know," Soda replied quietly. "Look, I didn't mean to scare ya brother..."

"Save it Soda, okay?" Ponyboy cut him off gently. "I know ya wasn't tryin' to scare me I was just worried is all." He raked a hand through his messy hair and sighed. "Every time I see somethin' go down all I think about is Johnny cakes, or Dally, ya know? I know it's been over a year..."

Soda turned his head so that he was looking at him. "You don't have to make excuses ya know. It was hard for all of us, but you were there, you got it worst than the rest of us. It really hurt ya, and that scared me."

"It still hurts me."

Soda nodded his head and rubbed his shoulders. "I know it does. And that's why I apologized."

Ponyboy shrugged it off. "I told ya already that I ain't mad at ya Soda. I can't get mad at ya, you know that. I just don't want the same thing to happen to you. I don't want you to end up like Dally. I don't want ya to end up like me with strange visions and dreams and stuff. I don't want ya to be scared or hurt, ya know?"

Pony heard him swallow hard and loud. "I know that, Ponyboy. But you think it makes it any easier for me to know that yer feelin' this way?"

"It's alright Soda, I'm dealin'. I have been dealin' for almost two years now...since mom and dad..."

"You sure are brave for a youngun Pony. I swear sometimes you should be callin' me kid brother," He chuckled a bit and twisted his hair.

Pony smiled at that. "Yeah that'll be the day, Soda."

Soda smiled a bit. "So what do ya know about those new hoods anyways?"

Pony scrunched up his face at that. "They're a bunch of Oklahoma City red necks with a hard on fer trouble, that's what." He turned over again so that he was fully facing Soda and tucked his hands under the side of his face. "They're always lookin' for a scrap around the school; buggin' kids for lunch money, blades...whatever they can get their hands on."

Soda nodded. "So they go to school?"

Pony shook his head. "Two of their gang does: the smaller one and the broad. The smaller kid actually ain't all that bad. He reminds me a lot of Johnny." Pony raised his eyebrows and sighed. "He's in my English and my biology class. I've talked to the kid a few times, and all I know is that they call him Franks, may be his last name or something. But he ain't that bad. He's definitely where he shouldn't be; he doesn't belong around that guy."

Soda nodded. "I figured as much."

"And the broad, I don't know much about her except that her name is Christine."

Soda nodded with a smirk. "And that she's a good lookin' girl."

Pony said absolutely nothing. "She doesn't say much. I do know that she's Ray's broad and he's quite clear on that."

Soda thought back to the switchblade incident at the DX. "Yeah no kiddin'." He lay back so that he was next to Ponyboy. "She's still cute though."

Pony sighed. "Yeah but you say a lot of girls are cute Soda. In fact all you been is talk for a while now big brother. Where are all your ladies at, huh?" Pony asked with a grin, trying to lighten the mood a little.

Soda shrugged and forced a smile. "They're around, kid."

Pony sat up a bit and supported his head on his hand. "Oh come on, Soda! You haven't introduced me to anyone! Aren't there any little sisters around?"

Soda laughed. "Since when are you so interested?"

Pony grinned. "Since you lost your charm there, big brother."

Soda grinned and knocked him back with a pillow and gave him a playful punch in the stomach. "Them's fightin' words, Pony!"

Ponyboy tossed the pillow back in his face and jumped on top of him and gave him a playful punch back. Soda in turn grabbed him by the legs and tossed him backwards and threw him into a signature Sodapop headlock - which wasn't quite as effective as Darry's was - but still. Soda could still keep Pony down with it. Ponyboy clawed at the back of Soda's arms and shook his head around violently. "Okay, okay Soda, you win!" he laughed.

Soda let him go grudgingly and threw the pillow at him. "I did not lose my charm! You should see my band of fan girls!"

They sat in silence for a few moments before Pony nudged him. "You miss her don't ya?"

Soda's face softened and he looked down at the floor. Pony already knew what the answer was; just like his own ongoing problems with memories of Dally and Johnny, Soda on top of those, still had his heartbreak over his first real love, Sandy. And although Soda was a huge flirt, he hadn't brought a girl home since. Pony couldn't blame him; in his opinion, his older brother got the shaft from that girl, big time.

"Yeah I do."

Pony nodded. "You wanna talk 'bout it?"

Soda shrugged and forced a smile. "What is there to talk 'bout? I loved her - wanted to marry her - she didn't wanna marry me and now she's gone. We both moved on, big deal."

Pony didn't believe that for a second. "Is that how it went? I recall it bein' a little more complicated than that..." he trailed off.

Soda sighed. "Yeah okay maybe it was, but what do you want me to say about it? That she ripped my heart out and served me the damned thing on a plate? That she ran around on me and got knocked up by some damn good fer nothin' hood? That she was pissed off that I'd spent all of my time out lookin' for you an' Cade that she didn't wanna wait around anymore?" His eyes softened when he realized his voice had risen a bit, and in usual Soda fashion he collected himself. "I think that's what hurt me the most; she two-timed me all 'cause I was worried 'bout my teeny tiny family."

Pony felt horrible. He had no idea that it was his entire fault that Sandy had done that to his older brother. If he had felt selfish about taking off before he sure felt worse now. "I had no idea Soda. I sure am sorry..."

Soda shook it off with a shrug. "It wasn't yer fault Pony, besides I always knew that you were more important than she was. She may have been my girl, but you..." he rubbed his shoulder. "You're blood. You mean more than anything, kid."

Pony forced a smile and nodded to reassure his brother, but yet, it didn't help him feel any better. It all went back to last year when the whole mess started. He just wished so badly that he could go back in time and not have gone to the movies and not have ever spoken to Cherry Valence and messed with Bob and Randy. He wished that he had never had fallen asleep in the damn lot and gotten Darry mad at him.

If he could do that Sandy would still be around. Johnny would be alive. Dally would be alive. Bob would be alive. Children's aid wouldn't be breathing down their damn necks at their every move. Soda wouldn't be pretending to be happy, and Darry wouldn't be so worried. Most of all, Ponyboy would be back to his normal self and enjoying the movie theatre, and still lovin' those sunsets.

Johnny had told him to stay gold, and he couldn't even honor his dead friend's wish; he had faded to black.

It was that last thought that turned him icier than anything; that Johnny - the hero - had only asked him to do one thing. Johnny couldn't do anything; he couldn't grow up and have a family, get a job, or graduate school. Johnny was in a grave six feet below the ground. And to make it up to him - for saving his life and dying a hero - all Pony could do was NOT stay gold.

All he was was a coward; a black, icy little kid who couldn't do one simple thing.

He looked back at Soda. "You're right man. I just want ya to know though," he stopped and sighed. "That I want ya to be happy. Ya don't always have to put me before yourself. Ya deserve a happy life too."

Soda laughed. "I _am_ happy doin' what I'm doin' Pony. As long as you get yer schoolin' and I can do what I'm good at then I'm happy, and Dar is happy."

Pony nodded as Sodapop stood up and straightened out his jeans. He flashed Pony a famous smile. "You should get to bed, runt. Ya got school in the mornin'."

"You don't have to work tomorrow?" Ponyboy asked.

"Yeah, just not 'til later," Sodapop replied. "'Sides, there is a bunch of animals out there I gotta keep company." He leaned down and kissed Ponyboy on the head. "'Night kid."

"G'night Soda." He watched as Soda turned his back and crept out the door just as loudly as he came in. As soon as the door shut Ponyboy couldn't stop the tears from falling down his cheeks. He wasn't sure why, but he just felt so damn crappy. He didn't want to be a little coward or act like a little kid, but he couldn't for the life of him shake the bad feeling he had that something horrible was gonna go down.

He wiped his eyes and turned over so that he was lying on his back facing the ceiling. He heard a roar of laughter come from the living room and attempted to smile; he just hoped that he could get over himself and move on...for his own sake, and that of his brothers.

They were all he had left.

**_TBC_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

* * *

Steve Randle watched as his best friend's younger brother, Ponyboy, slammed the car door shut and walked stiffly towards the school. Steve hadn't always been very caring or very nice to the younger Curtis, but that still didn't mean he didn't keep his eye on the kid. For a fifteen year old kid Pony had been through a lot; and because he was Sodapop Curtis' younger brother Steve always made sure the kid got around okay...even if he didn't vocalize it.

School was no exception. It was the one place that Soda did not go to. It was the one place Darry had absolutely no recollection of how things went down. Neither brother had any idea just exactly what their Tulsa High School had turned into. They were hassled by soc's every single day; they had Cutler's gang to worry about. There was also that little elephant in the room.

Everyone at the high school had known that Ponyboy was there when Johnny had killed Bob. Everyone knew that they both had run away from the law like fugitives so that they would not have to go to jail, and have Pony's family be split up. They knew that they were friends with the 'scummy hood' - Dallas Winston - who had 'harassed' cheerleader Cherry Valence, and who had gotten into a 'shootout' with the Tulsa P.D. They knew that they were 'animalistic' poor kids who whooped soc's in large fights, kids that carried heaters and knives.

To say the least a lot of the student population at the school - save the other greasers - did not think very highly of their gang. Even if some of the stuff they had done in the past was true, and was wrong and bad, they never knew of the false rumors, or the good things that they did.

Like sticking up for their brothers and their friends.

Like saving a group of kids from a blazing fire in a church and dying for it.

Nope, none of that stuff was important; they were just the scum of the school and there was no going around it. They were murderers and hoods and the other kids were not going to let them forget it no matter how much time had gone by. Steve figured it was them who helped make Pony worse off. The kid had been haunted by witnessing three deaths in front of his face in a span of just a few days. By reminding him about it and tormenting him day in and day out, did not help matters any. If anything it made him worse.

Steve brought a cigarette to his lips and lit it. Pony had gone inside the school and was now out of his sight completely. He eased up a bit knowing he was past the dreaded jumping grounds - being the parking lot - and that more than likely being inside the school he was okay. He exhaled a large puff of smoke and turned to Two-Bit; the older and taller boy had a large grin plastered across his face and watched as three girls walked by them. Of course, they didn't give him much of a look but that wouldn't stop Two-Bit.

"So you actually gonna go to class today, Stevie?" He twirled his switchblade around his fingers and he too took a drag from a cigarette.

Steve rolled his eyes at the nickname and brought the cigarette to his lips once again. "What gave ya the idea that I wouldn't?"

Two-Bit cocked that notorious eyebrow of his and smirked. "Oh I don't know...maybe the three days that ya missed last week?"

Steve shook his head. "I told ya that it was a perfectly good reason, and 'sides if my old man found out, he would have my hide in an instant."

Two-Bit laughed maniacally. "Ya think ditchin' class to roll around out back with your girl is legit?" He slapped his back and gave him a proud grin. "You're one dirty boy, Randle."

Steve glared at him and walked off, throwing his cigarette butt on the ground. "Fuck off, Mathews."

Two-Bit locked the car door behind him and jogged to keep up. He had no back pack or books with him, just his trusty black leather jacket, his switchblade and that goofy grin of his. Steve wondered why he had liked school so much, but never did the work; he figured it was an excuse for his teachers to flunk him or something. Steve just couldn't grasp why Two-Bit didn't want to leave. He loved school for the excitement. Pony loved it for the academic challenge, and he thought that Darry missed it for the same reason. Pony and Darry were a lot more alike than either of them knew. Sure, Darry may not dig those books or sunsets, but they both loved a challenge and were stubborn as hell. Steve could see Mr. Curtis in both of them.

This left Sodapop as the odd one out. Sodapop left school because he didn't like it. Steve knew Soda always had a hard time keeping up with school academic-wise. Soda was convinced that he was dumb - or some other bull shit like that - but Steve knew that the kid just couldn't sit on his back side for too long without fidgeting and getting distracted. A classroom just wasn't his thing; he needed to be on his feet and talking to people. Which is why Steve thought the gas station was perfect for him.

Steve on the other hand, didn't think either way of school. He didn't like it, but he didn't hate it either. He knew that it was probably something good to have, and since it was free he may as well take advantage of it. He also figured it was an excellent excuse to not be at home with his old man. His dad was a heavy drinker with a hot temper. He liked to call him stupid, worthless, pathetic and other names like that. There were a few occasions where he was actually worse than that and gave him the belt, or a smack; on the rare occasion it was even worse. The abuse was hard on Steve because in a deranged way he kind of looked up to his dad. Most boys do, whether they like the guy or not; no one has more influence on a boy than their dad does. But what hurt Steve the most is when his father slept his drunken state off, he felt bad in the morning. He offered Steve drinks, or whatever money he had in his pocket to make up for his behavior. Although Steve didn't think it helped any, he still took the old man's money to buy smokes, or car parts, or whatever else tickled his fancy at that particular moment in time.

He pulled open the red steel door of the high school and stepped inside. The halls were crowded with all sorts of people; there were mostly socs at the school, but there were some greasers that stalked the halls as well. Most of them were like Steve and Two-Bit; either just there for the hell of it, or because they didn't want to be at home.

There weren't too many people at the school like Ponyboy; all except that one kid who hung around Ray Cutler - of all people. He was a smaller kid with blonde hair and light blue eyes. He wasn't anything tough looking, but everyone knew who he hung around with and for that reason - and that reason alone - tried not to mess with him. It was kind of the same way with Johnny when Dallas was around. When all five of them had come to school together no one had messed with them.

Steve sighed at the memory and turned a corner in the hallway and stopped at his locker. Unlike Two-Bit, Steve did bring his books to class and did what he was asked to while in the room. Although he agreed that what happened in school stayed in school, and that doing homework should be considered a crime. He spun his combination lock around and pulled it open with a distinct 'click'.

It was when he was rummaging through his locker that he felt a small hand grab him from behind. He spun around with a smirk and was met with two bright green eyes. Steve smiled slowly and kissed the girl standing in front of him. "Hey there..."

She smiled back with full red lips and batted her mascara covered eyelashes. "Hey yourself. I was waitin' for you, ya know."

"What about me, Evie?" Two-Bit cut in. "You know I am way better lookin' than this grease monkey!" Two-Bit teased, smacking Steve in the arm.

Evie cocked an eyebrow high enough to make Two-Bit jealous and put her hand on her hip. "So ya think, Mathews. What would I want to wait around for your ass for, huh?"

Steve snorted in laughter at his girlfriend and her colorful language. He and Evie had been together for about two years. It was actually Soda's ex-girlfriend Sandy that had introduced them to one another. Soda would always drag him along on his dates with Sandy, and she would do the same to Evie. After about a month or so of forced double dates it was only natural that the two would officially start seeing each other. He didn't mind her company. She was a little loud and awfully rambunctious but that didn't bother him much. He couldn't really see himself with someone else. Other girls were always too worried about lame, unimportant things, and hated it when he got drunk. He loved drag racing, rodeos, and cars, so it was only natural that he dated someone who did as well. She hardly nagged at him, and actually liked to party alongside him rather than get angry at his drunken antics. She rooted him on when he fought, and actually waited for him when he got hauled into the station. Most of the greaser broads wouldn't wait around, and a lot of them were notorious for two-timing - Sandy included - but Evie wasn't like that. For all of Steve's bitterness and hostility, she seemed to understand him.

Evie had watched him go through a lot, and she was great for always giving him his space. She wasn't always up in his face about things, or wanting to take him away from his gang of buddies. She had her friends, and he had his. She had still kept in touch with Sandy and still hung around with Sylvia - Dally's ex - so at times it would be hard for the two groups to hang out together to say the least. At any rate, Steve and Evie got along well enough to work around those things.

He watched on as Two-Bit bugged her and she threatened him. "Are ya guys ready for class now or what?"

Evie glared at Two-Bit one last time before turning to Steve. "Yeah sure...why not." Steve nodded and Two-Bit motioned for him to lead the way. They turned the corner and instantly Steve spotted Ponyboy. He was standing at his locker with the smaller boy from Cutler's gang, which kind of surprised Steve. The kid didn't seem half bad; it was just his gang that he was worried about. The kid, like Ponyboy, looked as though he couldn't harm a fly.

Two-Bit sauntered up ahead of Steve and Evie and slung an arm around Ponyboy's shoulders. Pony gave him a smile and they both laughed at something Two-Bit had said. Steve couldn't hear what was being said, but he figured if anyone could cheer up the kid when Soda wasn't around it would be Two-Bit; hell, he wasn't given the nickname for nothing.

"Hey Greaser!" Steve's eyes shot from Two-Bit to the group of socs standing behind the smaller kid from Cutler's gang. Steve and Evie sped up their pace and stood next to Ponyboy and his 'friend'.

The smaller kid turned around and glared at the socs but said nothing. Steve wondered vaguely just how the kid would act without his 'boys' around.

"What is there an ape convention goin' on up in here today?" Two-Bit laughed. The socs didn't seem to think it was too funny.

"You stay out of this hood! This is between me and the grease monkey here!" A taller soc yelled back in his face with a pointed index finger. Steve hated when they talked like that; it got his blood boiling with rage.

The smaller greaser looked a bit taken back by the hostility but stood his ground. "What do ya want, huh?"

The soc glared and rolled up the sleeves of his yellow sweater. "I didn't appreciate you and your hood-rat gang keying up my car last night!"

Steve looked at the kid with a grin; hell if it were him the car would have been way worse off than just a few scratches. However, he noticed the kid tense up when the soc mentioned the activities of his gang. Just from the look alone he could tell that the kid wasn't one to lead in the activities, or maybe didn't even like to participate in them at all.

"Did you here me, you little punk? Don't stand there like y'all are stupid or something!" He screamed in the young boy's face. His anger rose instantly at his lack of reply and he grabbed the kid by the collar quickly and threw him roughly against the locker. Evie, knowing exactly what was about to go down, moved the hell out of the way.

Two-Bit quickly went for his switch blade - always a big mistake at school - and Ponyboy grabbed the soc who attacked his 'friend'. However, their defenses were to no avail because the soc population totally outnumbered any sort of greaser stand up. Ponyboy was thrown to the floor quickly and instantly - him being more important to protect than Cutler's boy - Steve grabbed him by the collar and hauled him to his feet. Pony was about to protest when Steve threw him a warning glare. "This ain't your business, kid."

Ponyboy fumed. "But..."

Steve shook his head. "But nothin'! Darry would have my hide if I let ya get your ass beat here."

Steve pushed him aside and stormed into the group himself to assist Two-Bit. He knew that Pony hated it when they treated him like a kid, but Steve wasn't about to take responsibility for him not using his head - again.

He heard the yelps of the younger greaser at the bottom of the body pile pleading with the socs to leave him be. Two-Bit had started throwing some punches and was laughing like a wild child every time he got hit back. It was no time before a gang of teachers had come in and separated them all - but the damage had been done.

An older man in a blue shirt grabbed Steve's arm and pried his fingers from the collar of a soc's sweater. Steve dropped the kid in a heap and delivered a swift kick to his stomach before letting him completely free. The teacher glared at him and held him back as more teachers attempted to control Two-Bit. Steve hated when the teachers got involved because he knew damn well that it was going to be him, Two-Bit, and the kid getting the slack for the fight, and that the damn socs would get off scott-free like they always did.

He watched as the socs were pushed out of the way and the smaller girl that he had recognized as Ray's girlfriend made her way towards the younger boy.

"Petey! Holy shit, are you okay?" She quickly knelt in front of him and began checking him over for injuries. Steve watched her as she went from a softened, concerned face to one of extreme rage. She looked up at the socs and stood tall. "What the fuck did y'all do to him?"

The socs just rolled their eyes and muttered under their breath like they could care less. She shook her head angrily. "You stupid bastards! He's just a kid!"

One soc turned around angrily and out of reach of a teacher that was grabbing on to him and grabbed her by the face. Instantly the teacher that had a hold on Steve lunged for him. The boy raged. "Maybe you should stay the fuck on your side of town and this shit wouldn't happen! You can tell your scummy boyfriend that this is a warning to him and the rest of you hoods!" And with that he shoved her towards the ground and was hauled towards the office with the rest of his friends and Two-Bit.

Steve watched as Evie ran towards her and helped her up. "Christine! Are you okay?"

He watched as the dark haired girl shook her head angrily. "Those punks!" She looked down at her fallen friend and helped him up. "Are you okay, Petey?"

Evie had Christine by the elbow as she helped her pick the smaller boy up. Steve looked at the kid. "They didn't hurt ya too bad, did they?"

The kid looked more embarrassed than anything, and Steve couldn't help but feel sorry for him - he had seen the same look on Johnny's face so many times, ages ago. Pete dusted off his pants and shook his head. "I'll be fine..."

"You better be," Christine replied worriedly. "You know what'll happen if Ray finds out about this..."

Pete regarded her sharply. "And he won't find out about this."

Steve snorted. "Well sorry to inform ya kid, but it's gonna be hella hard to hide that bruise on your face."

He rubbed his face gingerly and cursed. "Dammit!"

Christine grabbed him by the arm and gave Evie a smug smile and turned to Steve. "Thanks for helpin' my kid brother, and tell your friend that too."

Steve nodded. "We know how those dopes work; we been dealin' with them for years now."

She nodded but said nothing as she led her brother away from the group and around the corner, out of sight. He looked at Evie but all she could do is shrug. "That's Christine for ya, but she don't usually thank people."

Steve snorted and shrugged. "I could care less. If I see some young hood gettin' pummeled by a group of ape boys ya know for sure that I'll give him a hand."

Evie nodded understandingly and Steve looked back at Ponyboy and pointed a finger at him. "You just stay out of it, ya hear? And I mean it Ponyboy, I don' care what shit goes down, you stay out of it!"

Ponyboy glared. "Go to hell, Randle." But Steve just turned around on his heel and snaked an arm around Evie's waist. He stormed down the hall towards the principal's office to wait around for Two-Bit.

The rest of the school day went by with tensions high.

_**TBC**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

* * *

Two-Bit slouched in the hard, plastic chair that he was confined to. Along with three socs, he was dragged down to the Principal's office for participating in the fight. He was actually quite surprised that he was outnumbered by socs; usually it was the greasers who got the blame for any scuffles that happened on school property. He was glad that Steve got left out of it, and that Pete wasn't dragged into it as well.

He sighed and flipped up the collar of his black leather jacket; the office was small and musky. The walls were all painted white, with brown carpet. One window was located in the room - just to his right - and the blinds covering it were half closed, revealing a small amount of sunlight. Four chairs were pulled up in front of the Principal's - Mr. McCrery - large oak desk. The chairs were an uncomfortable plastic and dark green in color. The desk itself was large enough to lie on, but was covered in papers, paperclips, manila folders, and a name plate.

"Are you listening Two-Bit?" Mr. McCrery asked, obviously annoyed.

He looked up and toyed with the cigarette sitting behind his ear. "I think so."

The older man glared and folded his hands in front of him. "I'm very serious about this, boys," he glanced back and forth between the four of them. "This has been going on for far too long now. It is very important that we keep the violence out of the school's hallways - especially the knives." He sent a pointed look to Two-Bit.

One of the blonde, curly haired boys to his left sighed dramatically. "But that's what started all this in the first place, sir. They brought their knives in and we just defended ourselves..." He whined.

Two-Bit rolled his eyes. "Yeah because that little twerp had a huge blade, pretty boy! He had nothin' on him!"

The three boys glared at him and the blonde boy - who seemed to be the ring leader of the crew - spoke up again. "You did!"

Two-Bit shook his head. "I thought y'all asked for a haircut? The mushroom look really don't suit ya all that well."

The boys clenched their teeth together and swore under their breath. Mr. McCrery cleared his throat. "Boys, boys, see this is what I'm talking about! This arguing is uncalled for!"

Two-Bit rolled his eyes and began to whistle as the three boys whined to the principal that it was in fact Two-Bit being the unkind one, and that they were just the innocent victims in the whole situation. Two-Bit could have cared less who was getting the rap for it, he just wanted to get out of the damn office and find something a little more entertaining to do.

"Okay," Mr. McCrery cut in. "I am going to leave y'all with one final warning. The next person to slip up will be facing a suspension." He looked at each one of the teenagers in front of him, "Do I make myself clear?"

The socs all nodded and apologized. Two-Bit continued to flip his unlit cigarette between his fingers and said nothing. Mr. McCrery seemed to think it was a good enough response. "Okay then, all of you can be on your way now."

Two-Bit exited the large red doors of the school and entered the parking lot. He could see Steve and Ponyboy waiting for him next to his car. He pulled a cigarette out from behind his ear and dangled it loosely between his lips. "Howdy boys!"

Steve gave him a brisk nod and Ponyboy waved. "How's it goin' Two-Bit?"

He shrugged. "What can I say? A free afternoon for drinkin' is in order." He laughed at his own comment and took a long drag off of his smoke.

"So what happened this mornin'?" Steve asked bitterly.

Two-bit just shrugged and kicked at the dirt beneath his feet. "Oh you know...smarten up and stop pullin' blades or I'm gonna get a suspension."

Steve scoffed. "And what about those damned socs?"

Two-Bit just shrugged indifferently. "Warnin'."

Steve shook his head as if it didn't surprise him. Two-Bit knew if anyone got pissed at those monkey faces it was Steve. He was very unforgiving and just loved to fight them. There had been so much animosity and hostility between the two groups - even more so with their gang in particular - that it was hard for any of them to be forgiving. It was because of the socs that Johnny Cade had to pull a blade; and Two-Bit blamed them completely.

Johnny had gotten hurt real bad by the south end kids. Later they had found out that it was indeed the same Bob Sheldon that he had killed who had hurt him. They took him by surprise one afternoon in the vacant lot; four socs had pulled up in a real tuff mustang drunk as skunks. Johnny never had a chance against them. The rest of the gang ended up finding him in the lot a little while later semi-conscious. He had cried and ended up with a nasty looking scar on his cheek. Two-Bit never remembered being angrier at a jumping. Johnny-kid was their little buddy; he didn't bother anyone, and was real quiet. His parents had always given him a real hard time at home, so for that the gang had unofficially adopted him as their pet - the only real family he ever knew in his short life.

When that night went by and the gang later found out what happened to the two youngest boys, Two-Bit immediately went on the lookout; going as far as wanting to search Texas for them. He needed to know that Johnny wasn't scared, and that he was okay. He wanted Ponyboy to remember what he had told him the night before when they walked home from the movies. He had felt pretty guilty about leaving the two kids in the lot that night so he could wander around drunk. Somehow, he felt that if he would have stayed with them and gotten Ponyboy home then maybe they could have fought off the socs - no, they would have fought off the socs.

In a way, the socs who still bothered them about Bob got under his skin like nothing else. Of course, Two-Bit wasn't the type to show them that; he would just smirk, spit, and flip out his blade and there would either be a fight or they would get back in their hot cars and go back to where they came from.

He looked back at Ponyboy, who wore an angry scowl on his face. "What's wrong with you kid?"

He glared at Two-Bit as if it was the most obvious thing in the whole world. "Why didn't ya'll let me in on that fight?"

Steve gave him a quick smack in the shoulder. "You know just as damn well as the rest of us that Darry would have skinned all three of us! You don't need to be getting into anymore trouble!"

Pony glared at Steve hatefully. "What do you know, Randle? I can take care of myself just fine!"

Two-Bit knew that he could. Sure he was the smaller one out of the group, but Ponyboy had once got himself caught up in a murder rap and then succeeded in running into a burning building to save a bunch of lives. The kid was something else - that was for sure - but that didn't mean that the older boys in the gang wanted him getting into trouble, especially with the two boys waiting at home for the young boy. "Don't ya go worryin' Ponyboy." Two-Bit waved him off. "You can have one next time."

Pony looked at him as if he grew a second head. "Whatever you say..."

Two-Bit cocked a grin and threw his cigarette butt to the ground. "You boys ready to blow this joint or what?"

They both nodded and said nothing while climbing into Two-Bit's car. The ride back to the Curtis' was pretty silent for the most part, with only the radio emitting any noise. After a long day at school the sound of Elvis' voice was a sweet one to the three greasers. Two-Bit began to sing along loudly; receiving groans from the two other boys. He laughed loudly and rolled his window down, singing loudly out of it when he stopped at a red light.

"Two-Bit will you shut your trap!" Ponyboy yelled with a smirk on his face.

Two-Bit craned his neck around so that he could see him better. "Don't tell me y'all started listenin' to the Beatles!"

Ponyboy rolled his eyes. "No Elvis is dandy and all, but your horrible singin' voice isn't."

Two-Bit and Steve both let out a hearty laugh. The light turned green and Two-Bit zipped around the corner at a high speed. "You sure do have a mouth on ya kid."

Ponyboy snorted and said nothing. Steve on the other hand just eyed the kid. It was no secret to the boys that Steve got annoyed by him very easily. Two-Bit knew that deep down he didn't hate the kid - and that he really put up with him for Soda - Steve was just like that. He liked the older boys, and the rough and tumblers, like Two-Bit and Tim Shepard were - like Dally once was. He remembered one of the only times he ever saw Steve in pure agony - to the point where he broke down and cried like a baby - was when they saw Dally fall; when a torn up seventeen year old kid was shot down because his best friend had just died. Johnny was bad enough, watching Dally get shot up like a target practice right in front of their faces just topped it off.

"Two-Bit you payin' attention man?" Steve hollered, breaking the scatterbrained boy from his thoughts. Two-Bit shook his head and quickly swung a right turn up the Curtis' drive way.

"Where's your head at?" Steve asked with a smirk. "You were almost as bad as the kid for a second there."

Ponyboy rolled his eyes and opened the car door and stepped out. Two-Bit cocked an eyebrow and grinned. "Did I scare ya Randle?"

Steve smiled challengingly and opened his door. "It takes a little more than that Mathews, but you not talkin' for ten seconds out of your life is enough to give a granny a heart attack."

Two-Bit mocked him. "Ha ha ha, we got a joker here!"

Steve snorted and ran up the steps to the old Curtis house and bowed. "Thank you, thank you ladies and gentlemen! I knew I would kill y'all out there."

Two-Bit shook his head, picked up an old rag off of the fence and threw it at Steve, who caught it easily. He took the steps up in two's and was about to grab the door handle when Ponyboy pushed the door open. He looked at the two of them indifferently. "No one's home."

He was about to open his mouth and say something - like always - when he was quickly shut up by a sharp pain to the back of the head, followed by crazy Sodapop laughter. He reached a hand to the back of his head and grinned. "Howdy Soda."

Soda grabbed his knee as he laughed. "Good shot Dar...I guess I owe ya five bucks."

Darry cracked his knuckles from the other side of the road and laughed loudly. "I guess ya do kid."

Two-Bit picked up the thrown football and threw it back at Darry; of course his aim wasn't as nearly as good - neither was his throw - and it landed a few feet away from Darry. Sodapop was still in hysterics at the fact that Two-Bit was nailed in the back of the head by a football being thrown from a good fifty feet away. The younger boy wiped at his eyes and let out a deep breath. "Glory Two-Bit you're slow."

Two-bit turned on him with a grin and tackled him to the ground. Sure, Sodapop was smaller and younger, but he was still quick and could keep up with Two-Bit in a fight. The boys rolled around on the grass trying to out maneuver each other when they were both hauled up by a pair of strong hands. "Who's up for a game of football?"

Two-Bit and Soda looked at each other and then back to Darry. "You're on!"

* * *

"You're lucky I'm playin' on your team Curtis." Two-Bit grinned mischievously at Sodapop.

Soda just raised his eyebrows and smiled. "Well I can always go play on Darry and Pony's team."

Steve looked at Two-Bit and growled. "Because that would be real fair."

Soda laughed. "That kid's gotten faster, ya hear? Darry...well let's go for Darry."

Steve furrowed his eyebrows and rubbed the side of his face. "Soda you always wanna go for Darry. Pony's not the one we have to watch out for, Darry is."

Sodapop shrugged his shoulders lazily and smiled. "Yeah but it's so much more fun when we go for Darry!"

Two-Bit laughed. "You like getting' your ass handed to ya, don't you?"

Soda shrugged. "If it's by Darry it's a lot more fun. You know how competitive he gets."

"Yeah Two-Bit, now you can get in another scrap today," Steve muttered with a small smile.

Soda cocked an eyebrow. "What scrap? When did y'all get into a fight?" He stood straighter with a more serious expression on his face.

Two-Bit regarded Steve sharply - who just shook his head - and shrugged his shoulders. "Some socs were hasslin' the kid today so we fought 'em off. They actually got hauled down to McCrery's office too."

Soda's eyes widened in concern. "Why were they hasslin' Pony?"

Two-Bit was confused for a second before he realized what he had said. "Oh no - not Pony. It was Cutler's kid, Petey."

Now Sodapop looked really confused. Two-Bit forgot that he wasn't too familiar with Cutler's gang and that the kid wasn't so bad when they were at school. So without confusing him further, Steve finished for Two-Bit. "The kid hangs out with Ponyboy at school, and they were bothering him, five of them." Steve pulled out a smoke and lit it up, taking a long drag. "So Two-Bit pulled a blade and we threw them off."

Sodapop took a look behind his shoulder and then looked back at the boys. "Pony didn't help?"

Steve shrugged. "I pushed him outta the way."

Soda looked indifferent at this. "He didn't get hurt though?"

Two-Bit shook his head, noting the younger boy's concern. "No, the kid's fine. Just pissed at us."

Soda nodded but decided to change the subject. "Alright, I guess he can get it now. Two-Bit you get Ponyboy. I want Darry."

Steve laughed at Soda's determination and just shook his head. "I got your back, Soda."

Soda smiled widely. "Good."

The three boys turned around and looked at their opposition; Darry just stood tall, tossing the football between his hands with a smirk on his face. Ponyboy stood beside him with a smug grin on his face and his arms crossed over his chest. Two-Bit figured they didn't have to plan at all - they always won anyways. But that didn't mean that the three man team didn't enjoy the game.

"Game on!" Soda yelled loudly - and randomly out of no where - and ran at Darry like a mad man. Darry just laughed at his little brother and tossed the ball over to a waiting Ponyboy who ran with it. Steve went after Ponyboy, diving for his feet, but the younger boy was much faster and jumped over the awaiting arms. He came at Two-Bit - who had no help at this point, Steve was lying on the ground scrambling to his feet, and Soda was trying in vain to get Darry down, but failing miserably. Two-Bit readied his arms at his side and began running at Ponyboy, who easily twirled around him and scored a touchdown.

"Good job, Two-Bit!" Steve yelled at him sarcastically.

Two-Bit laughed loudly. "You're one to talk; he jumped right over your useless ass!"

Soda began to laugh maniacally from behind them. "I got Darry down!"

Two-Bit and Steve just looked at each other and started laughing. Soda was jumping around triumphantly around the fallen Darry, who in turn was laughing just as hard at Soda. Ponyboy stood with a goofy grin on his face at the touchdown line, and then began running at a distracted Sodapop. Two-Bit watched as the youngest brother ran full speed at him, and speared him down to the ground right next to their oldest brother - who looked like he was going to die from laughter now.

Two-Bit and Steve jogged over to the pile of bodies. "Nice help you are Sodapop!" Steve laughed.

Soda rubbed his rib cage. "I got him down this time, didn't I?"

Darry deadpanned. "Yeah sitting on my foot until I trip over you finally is excellent football techniques, kid brother."

Soda grinned. "I know! I've never pulled a better move in my life!"

Steve grinned at his friend. "And that's sayin' something."

Soda glared mockingly at him and jumped to his feet to take Randle down as well. Steve tried to side step him, only causing an awkward collision and a playful fist fight. Darry looked between younger boys. "Are we going to play or not?"

Two-Bit shrugged and sat on the grass to smoke, as the two best friends wrestled. Darry laughed at their antics and Pony just watched on with a smile. It was days like this that Two-Bit liked; he got to hang out with his buddies and they could just have a good time without any interruptions by socs, or filthy hoods like Ray. Days like these came fewer and fewer now, but that didn't mean they didn't enjoy them any less. The gang got to be themselves and hang around each other, and that was all that mattered.

Two-Bit stubbed out his cigarette. "Who wants to go pick up a six pack? I'm toast!"

Darry looked at Ponyboy, who just shrugged. "I guess we win, kid."

**_TBC_**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

* * *

Sodapop stepped out of the shower carefully and wrapped a short towel around his waist. It was Saturday morning around 9:00 am, and he had to go to work.

After their football game the previous day, the boys had set out to the Nightly Double for some fun. It was packed as usual - for a Friday night - and they ended up bumping into friends, and bumping heads with some socs. Thankfully, there were no fights; just some lame name calling and bottle throwing. They had been out a little late, and Soda was starting to regret it now.

He looked at his face in the mirror; the only indication that he had missed any sleep the previous night was a set of bloodshot eyes. Thankfully (for his sake), his face was not saggy, nor baggy. He always had to go to work looking good because if he didn't, it always cursed him to a bad day.

He quickly ran his toothbrush over his teeth with his right hand, and pulled a comb through his hair with his left. He could hear the rustle and bustle from his older brother and - what sounded like - Steve from the living room. Predictably, they would be knocking down the door claiming they were going to be late. Soda knew that they still had at least five minutes, which was plenty of time to get to work. He figured they panicked way too much.

"Soda, will you hurry your ass up in there?" He heard Darry yell through the door. He also made it a point to knock loudly on the door three times.

Soda rolled his eyes. "Yeah I'll be out in a minute, Dar." He pulled on a pair of clean underwear and threw the door open. In his living room, sat his two brothers and Steve; sitting next to his younger brother was some other young kid he hadn't met before. He cocked an eyebrow. "When did the party start?"

Darry rolled his eyes and threw his uniform shirt at him. "Will you just get dressed, you're gonna be late, kiddo."

A smirk played across Soda's face. "We have plenty of time, Dar..."

A distinct scoff was heard from the other side of the room, more notably from one Steve Randle. "We were supposed to be at work two minutes ago."

Darry's features hardened and he pointed strictly to the front door of the Curtis home. "Get your lazy butt in that truck right now."

Soda laughed. "I have no pants on."

Darry raised his eyebrows indifferently. "I'll throw you out there naked if I have to; you need to get to work!"

Ponyboy and Steve snickered behind him as he made his way - quickly - to his bedroom. Of course, his room was messy - as always - and finding his pants was going to prove to be a difficult task. No one ever said he or Ponyboy were clean and organized people.

He tipped over mountains of clothes piles, even going as far as falling on the floor after his foot was caught in a larger pile than he had initially noticed. He pulled himself from the floor - on his hands and knees - and whipped open a dresser drawer. When said drawer was noticed to be empty, he left it open and crawled his way towards the closet.

"Sodapop Patrick Curtis!" Darry hollered.

Soda bit his lip and frantically pushed over more clothes piles. "Yeah?"

"Let's go!" came three simultaneous voices.

Soda bit back a laugh. "Just a minute!" He could have lost it laughing at the volume of moans coming from outside his bedroom door. Luckily for him, there were already two other attendants at the gas bar who opened that morning. Sure, they were going to be royally pissed at him for arriving late, but he figured they would forgive him in due time.

He tossed up his blankets from the floor and almost cheered when he found his work jeans under his bed. How they got there? He wasn't too sure. All he knew was that he needed to get his ass out to that truck before Darry smacked him into next week.

He fell out of the doorway pulling up his pants. Darry stood at the end of the hall with his arms crossed over his chest, looking pretty angry. Soda stood in front of him with his back straight, arms crossed, face stern, and pants falling off. "Get in the truck, Darrel."

Darry snorted and smacked him in the back of the head. "Get movin', goofball!" Soda only grinned and obliged. He was half way out the door when his two brothers screamed at him once more.

"Sodapop! You need your shoes!"

He rolled his eyes and made his way back into the house.

* * *

Soda slammed the truck door shut and waved Darry off. Steve pointed past his shoulder towards the station. Soda followed his line of sight and noticed two other greasers standing there looking mighty pissed off.

Soda smiled at them charmingly. "Hey Tommy! Jimmy...how was business this mornin'?"

The two other DX attendants glared at him. Tommy folded him arms. "You're late!"

Soda looked at Steve, who gave him an incredulous look that he could only read as 'you're on your own'. "Well..." he scratched the back of his head thinking of a good excuse. "Had to help the old lady across the street get her car started...you know, doin' my work from home?"

Steve snorted and covered his mouth to hide his laughter. The other two employees just glared at him even harder. All Soda could do was shrug and grin. Jimmy threw a rag at him. "We're headin' on home now. You boys have a good day."

Soda nodded at them and just shoved the used rag into his back pocket. He looked at Steve with a goofy grin. "I wonder what's on the agenda for today, buddy."

Steve shrugged. "I know that I have to finish up those two soc cars before I do anything. So I'm gonna be in the garage if you need me."

Soda nodded and began to walk off to the pumps. "Sure thing, buddy."

Steve stopped and watched him. "You mind letting me know if Evie stops by?"

Soda resisted a frown and nodded his head. "Yeah sure thing."

Steve headed off to the garage to go clock them in, and to get working on his cars. Soda, like usual, was going to be working the pumps and taking all the customer service. They both knew that it was his strong point, but there were just some days he would rather be under a car - even if it was some snobby soc's. He made his way into the gas station.

"You're late, kid," Russ scolded him disapprovingly.

Soda cocked an eyebrow. "Yeah, but I'm here, ain't I?"

Russ rolled his eyes. "You just get your cap on and get out there. I'm workin' the till today."

Soda nodded. "You mad at me, Rusty?"

The older man glared at him. "I will sure as hell be if you call me that darn name again."

Soda grinned. "Sorry, boss. Sir. Mister."

Russ grabbed a squeegee and tossed it at him. "Get out there!"

Soda gave him a mock salute and sauntered out the door. The place was dead so far that morning; most of Tulsa's north side residents made it a weekend habit to sleep in. Soda didn't blame them. Most of the adults spent their nights out on their porches drinking and hollering, while the kids would go out to Jay's, the dingo, or the Nightly Double. Around their side of town no one really stayed inside - unless of course it was late on a school night.

But it was Saturday morning. Most of the folks were out at the market, or playing at the park, or they were sleeping in. It was also spring time, which meant that a lot of people were cleaning up their lawns, and doing their own business around the house. The only cars they had been getting in were those that had been damaged by too much racing, or by vandalism. They weren't even sure how many slashed tires and keyed up bodies they had been repairing lately, but it was a lot - and that also came along with some very angry and uptight customers.

Soda parked himself on a plastic lawn chair that was stationed outside the door of the bar. He could hear Steve clanging around in the garage a few feet away, and was almost tempted to go bug him...that was of course until he saw Evie sauntering up the drive way.

"Good mornin' Curtis," she nodded.

He forced a smile. "Mornin' Evie. Nice day, huh?"

She shrugged, her blonde hair bouncing against her shoulders. "Yeah it's alright. It'd be a lot better if I weren't so hung over."

He let out a short chuckle. "I don't know why you bother drinkin' that stuff. It always gets you sick."

She rolled her eyes and gave him an incredulous look. "I don't know how you don't, Sodapop. If I didn't have booze to get drunk around this town, then I don't know where I would find my fun!"

Soda snorted and thumbed over his shoulder. "Steve is over in the garage if you're looking for him."

She nodded distantly and folded her arms over her chest. "I talked to Sandy yesterday."

Soda's eyes shot to the ground and he kicked at the dirt. "Oh yeah? What did she have to say?"

Evie shrugged, obviously oblivious to Soda's discomfort on the topic. "Well she said that the rug rat was doin' good, you know. The kid is like almost six months old now! Can you believe it?"

Soda scratched his head and nodded forcibly. "That sure is somethin' else."

"Yeah, she said that she ain't getting' any child support from the dad." She shook her head humorlessly. "If that girl had half a brain she should of just stayed with you, and that poor kid would have a good father."

Soda swallowed the hardening lump in his throat. "Yeah well...you know how things work out."

Evie nodded somberly. "I know. Sorry, Soda."

He shrugged her off, a tad bit forcibly. "Don't worry about it. We're past that now."

Her eyebrows rose at that. "Well...just so you know, she said hi."

Soda nodded and said nothing to that. Evie patted his arm and made her way over to the garage. He watched her retreating form, and the smile that grew across Steve's face. They wrapped their arms around one another and began to chat animatedly. He was glad that his friend was happy, and that he still had his lover around. She was something else, that was for sure, but she and Steve went well together.

Soda liked her just fine. Sometimes though, he really had to tolerate her. Him and Sandy had hooked the two of them up, so when they first met each other it was always Soda and Sandy, and Steve and Evie; the four of them. Then Sandy went out and two timed him, leaving him behind in the cold. Now it was Steve and Evie, and them dragging around third wheel Soda. He tried to steer clear of their dates as much as possible, not liking having to sit there while they coddled up to each other. She had tried bringing along a friend or two in the past - an attempt to hook him up. But he didn't like them. They were part of the same group that Sylvia was in, and the same group Sandy had been part of. Why would he want another loud mouthed Tulsa greaser girl who was only planning on using him? Sure flirting was fun, but dating? He wanted to steer a bit clear of that path, especially when it came down to Evie's friends.

He didn't really know how to feel about his previous conversation with her. Sure he missed Sandy and wanted her to be okay, but at the same time, he wasn't sure if he wanted Sandy saying hi, and finding out that she should have just stayed with him so that she could get some money. That made him feel just spectacular. He had proposed to her - even though the baby wasn't his - because he loved her that much. She said no then, saying it wasn't fair and that she had to go. Now she was regretting it because she wasn't getting cash - that was rich. Then she had the audacity to say hi.

He figured that Evie was just trying to be nice and make some conversation. He didn't exactly like the topic of the conversation, but all too often Evie was too slow to notice things like other people's feelings. She was too much like Steve that way. He thought that was probably why they were so good together; they just didn't screw around with each other's emotions because neither had any. He loved his best friend to death and all, but sometimes he was so emotionless that he could have sworn he was a robot. Steve didn't like to go deep with people - and neither did Evie.

Feelings were important to Sodapop, though. They were what made him who he was. He liked to be nice, and sympathize with people. Of course, he had no problem getting in touch with his angry side, but the more in touch with his feelings he was, the more he was able to express them, and have fun. He liked to be happy go lucky, and he liked to look on the bright side of things, it helped keep a smile on his face - especially since he had seen just as much bad in the world as the rest of the gang had; it helped him make it through the days.

He watched as a car pulled up the drive way; his work day had officially begun.

* * *

At 10:30, Soda sat down in the hard plastic chair again. They had experienced a small, but still steady, morning rush that had him standing for the better part of the last hour. The town was beginning to come to life, yet it was still the north side; sometimes 10:30 am was still considered early on a Saturday morning.

Evie was still sitting in the garage keeping Steve company. Russ had yet to come out a check up on them, so he had heard occasional giggles and murmuring coming from the other part of the station. He wondered just how much work Steve was getting done down in there.

He sighed slightly as another car pulled up - at a rather fast speed - to the pumps. It was a blue Chevy, pretty old and beat up looking. There was one person in the car; and when it shut off she didn't look like she was heading anywhere fast. Soda peeled himself off of his chair and made his way over to the car, adjusting his hat and twirling his squeegee on the way.

He approached the driver side window and bent over. "How are ya doin' today?"

She had her forehead pressed down over her hands, which were perched on the top of her steering wheel. He could tell she was a greaser right off the bat. Her long, dark hair lay flat, and she wore a small leather jacket around her waist. She also had a skirt on - a short one at that - which gave her away.

She peeled her head up and sighed. "Can you fill it up, please?"

Soda cocked an eyebrow at the girl. "You want a wash too, while you're at it?" When she stared at him confused, he continued. "Your car is awfully filthy."

She shook her hair out of her face, and that was when he noticed she had been crying. "Yeah...do whatever you have to do."

He nodded his head and made his way back towards the end of the car and began to fill up the tank. He had seen the girl before; she hung around that new guy - the big asshole who had stole gas from him. The same asshole that also saved their asses from the socs. He definitely remembered her, although the last few times that they met, she had been a lot more hard and on guard. Now she just looked like someone had run over her dog. He didn't know the other gang as well as Steve, Two-Bit and Ponyboy did. Although he had heard bad things, there was one kid in the group that apparently wasn't all that bad, and he had also heard that the girl was okay in Evie's books.

The pump clicked and he hung it back up on the bar. He made his way back up to the girl's window where she was staring off down the street ahead of her. "You're not gonna take off without payin' again, are ya?"

She jumped a bit at the sound of his voice, and tucked a strand of brown hair behind her ear. "No...I've got cash." She slowly turned towards the center of the car where her purse laid between the two front seats. Her hands were shaky and she seemed to be taking awhile to figure out what she was looking for.

Soda pursed his lips together. "Are you okay?"

She jumped again and dropped her change on the floor of the car. "Huh?"

Sodapop furrowed his eyebrows and reached for the door handle. "Here...let me help you."

"No!" She burst. He jumped back a bit and held his hands up. She took a deep breath and pushed her hair back. "I'm sorry...it's just...fuck..." She began reaching around the floor, frantically trying to pick up the change. "Ray's gonna kill me..."

Soda swallowed. "Are you sure you're okay? I mean, y'all look kinda upset."

She stared up at him momentarily, as if she were trying to read his eyes. Hers on the other hand, were red and puffy. The side of her lip seemed a bit swollen, and she was still a little shaky. Soda figured her old man must have been a drunk. She sighed deeply again and reached down to her feet. "I'm fine...I'll be..." She reached her head back up and dropped the change in his hand. "I'll be fine." Her eyes darted back to the road.

Soda stood up straight and looked up and down the street. "There isn't anyone watchin' ya you know."

Her mouth dropped open and she just as quickly shut it again. "I know...it's just..." She frowned angrily. "Forget it okay. Just wash the car."

Soda just shrugged his shoulders and smiled at her. "Whatever you say, doll."

Her eyes flashed indifferently, and she just ducked her head and crossed her arms. He pulled out his squeegee and hose and began to water down the hood and front windshield. He gave her the once over again and smiled. "So what's your story?"

She furrowed her eyebrows. "What do ya mean?"

Soda shrugged and began to scrub the front windshield. "Where ya from?"

"Oklahoma City," she muttered, a lot quieter than he had expected.

He smirked. "Why in the holy hell did ya come to Tulsa for?"

The corners of her mouth twitched upwards. "I didn't. My dad brought me and my younger brother here."

Soda cocked an eyebrow at her. "And you decided to stash the gorilla brothers in your suitcase?"

She let out a small snort of laughter, but then quickly recovered. "Who you callin' a gorilla?"

He pulled the rag out from his back pocket and began to go over the hood. "Your boys."

She looked away and swallowed; Soda could have sworn she was hiding a frown. "They came along with us. They was part of our gang and didn't wanna separate, so they followed."

Soda nodded understandingly. "You all live together?"

She shook her head quickly. "Oh no, no. I live with my dad three blocks east from here...Ray and the Young brothers live just up the street there."

Soda nodded again and moved his rag down to her door and began to polish there. She seemed to keep her eye on his every move, almost as though to make sure he didn't get too close to her. He watched her eyes. "Is that where y'all just came from?"

Her eyes quickly shot down to her lap. "Um, no. I..."

Soda smiled at her. "Don't worry about it, doll face."

She rested her head in her hand and finally smiled at him. "Thanks."

He nodded. "But you know, it ain't good to be hangin' around hoods who ain't afraid to give ya trouble."

She looked at him curiously. "Those boys aren't all that bad...me and Ray, we've been goin' steady for awhile now. He's a good guy."

His eyes trailed back to her puffy cheeks. "Yeah, I'm sure he is."

She pursed her lips together in a thin line. "Look, I really gotta get goin' before the boys wonder where I am. Did you need anymore money...?" she watched him expectantly.

"Sodapop," he offered her his hand.

She smiled at his name - just as he thought she would - and took his hand quickly. "Sodapop. That's a pretty original name."

He shrugged. "Well, my folks were pretty original people." He raked a hand through his greased up hair and grinned. "...and no, I don't need no more money. You're free to go..."

"Christine," she offered that time.

He grinned and nodded his head. "You're free to go, Christine."

She shot him a smile. "Thanks a lot...I guess I'll be seeing you around." She tucked her hair behind her ear as she started the car up. "You can also tell your buddies thanks again for helpin' out my kid brother yesterday."

Soda nodded. "Will do. You take care of yourself, ya hear?" She nodded and sped off out of the parking lot. He watched her leave and wondered about the girl momentarily. After a few seconds he placed his rag back in his pocket and turned back towards the station.

"Who was that?" Steve asked, walking towards him with Evie at his side.

Soda looked back towards the road. "Christine."

Evie nodded. "She's digs alright you know."

Soda nodded in return and smiled. "Yeah, she digs alright."

**_TBC_**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

* * *

"So I told the little broad that if I caught her over there again I would smack her, kid sister or not." Two-Bit rambled on from the front seat of his car. Soda just nodded his head and smiled; if there was anyone in the world that would stop Two-Bit from kidding around it was his kid sister; she was more of a trouble maker than he was.

Two-Bit's companion for the night, however, just giggled along like it was the funniest thing he had ever said. Soda couldn't quite remember her name - Carol or something - maybe it was Patty? They both sounded the same to him. Thing was, the girl was tall, blonde, big chested, and was popping out of her clothes - therefore, she could be named Carol, Patty, Betty, or Gail - they were all the same to Soda in terms of Two-Bit's dates. Soda hadn't met this one before, but he didn't think she would last very long.

They were heading over to Jay's diner for the night. The day at work had been long and it dragged; Evie had kept Steve company for most of the day, and Russ had been pretty mad at them for being late, and then Steve's lack of work. He had had better days at the DX.

Steve and Evie were sitting to his left on the far side of the back seat. She was sitting on his lap while they drove (they had enough people stuffed into Two-Bit's car), and Ponyboy sat on his right. Steve hadn't been talking much to Soda, more than likely due to the fact that his kid brother was 'tagging along' again. Soda had insisted that Pony come with them; Steve had brought Evie, and Two-Bit had brought Annie, so Soda jokingly told Pony that he could be his date. He needed someone to keep him occupied.

"I don't care what that little punk thinks he's up to!" Two-Bit growled from the front seat again. Ponyboy had just laughed in response to - well - whatever it was they were talking about.

"Curly ain't that bad, Two-Bit," Ponyboy replied.

"He's a little shit and you know it, Curtis!" Two-Bit laughed.

Ponyboy just rolled his eyes at the older boy. "You weren't saying that last week when we all met up at the pool hall."

Two-Bit shook his head and took a sharp left turn that caused Steve and Evie to groan. "He wasn't following my sister around last week."

Ponyboy lips twitched into a higher smile. "Well, maybe she don't like him. You ever think of that?"

Two-Bit laughed as he parked the car. "She best not be. She's too good for that hood."

Soda almost laughed thinking that maybe Ponyboy would be better for her. Two-Bit's sister, Mary, was an alright kid. She was going to the same high school as the boy's were, and got good grades. She was a smart girl indeed, but Soda couldn't help but feel that she was a bit naïve. If Curly Shepard was following her around, Two-Bit was going to be in for a hell of a ride.

Ponyboy pushed his door open and stepped out of the car, dusting his pants off in the process. Soda slid out right behind him. The blonde in the front - who Soda was now calling Nancy - smoothed out her skirt and winked at the younger Curtis. A small blush grew up to Ponyboy's cheeks, but he shook it off with a somewhat disgusted smirk. Soda could only laugh at the kid.

"I'm starved, Steve. I hope ya brought some money with ya," Evie drawled, smacking on her gum.

Steve rolled his eyes. "Hold your damn horses woman, and I'll get ya some food."

Ponyboy just stared at her - another disgusted smirk growing over his features. Sodapop knew just fine that Ponyboy was not a big fan of greaser girls, namely Evie. He had claimed that they wore way too much make up, and were too loud and obnoxious for his liking. Soda could see his point of view, but was friendlier towards the rambunctious girls. He thought they were fun to have around for a good laugh from time to time.

Two-Bit held open the door to the diner for his date, who giggled - once again - at his antics. He gave her a sharp grin and wiggled his eyebrows. Steve and Evie just shook their heads at him and quickly entered before he would slam the door on them. Ponyboy just smiled at Two-Bit and held the door open for Soda as well. Once they got inside, they situated themselves at a table by the window in the far right side of the room.

"Satisfaction" by the Rolling Stones was playing in the background from the jukebox by the front counter. Jay's was a nice little place that was located just outside of greaser territory, in the middle class part of town. There was the occasional soc that hung out at the joint, but mostly middle class kids and greasers.

It wasn't a very big diner; it only housed about twenty five tables in the whole place. Each was situated in straight lines across the floor, five in four lines. An additional five (larger) tables were on the right hand side of the room, and were elevated by four steps. All of the tables had clear table tops, with black legs; the chairs also had black legs, but with teal cushions on the back and seat. Most of the diner itself was painted (with various designs) of white and teal. The front counter of the store had a clear top - just like all of the tables - with a large display case in the front, showing off Jay's famous deserts. It was an all female staff - complete with matching teal dresses and white aprons - with the exception of big Jay himself, who was the head cook.

The boys knew Jay Mancini fairly well; they had been frequenting the diner since the day that Dally had discovered it, which was about five years ago. Since then, he had let the boys get away with loud singing and dancing, as well as being their rambunctious selves. The diner didn't occasionally fill up to full capacity - unless of course it was Friday or Saturday night (which it was) - and when it wasn't too full, Jay was a lot more lenient with them. Of course when the diner was full, he watched them like a hawk. He wasn't afraid to boot them out, but always let them back in the next night.

"Hey, looky there, Ponyboy! It's that ole red head, Cherry!" Two-Bit pointed out towards the door of the diner. She walked into the restaurant with two female companions, as well as four males. Soda thought she seemed to be pretty cozy.

Soda turned to Pony and watched as his ears began burning a bright red, and he slouched in his seat. "Shut your trap, Two-Bit!" He hissed.

Soda smiled at his younger brother. "What's wrong, kid? I thought you was friends with the broad?"

Ponyboy seemed to sink lower in his seat. "Well she's just too good for everyone! She wasn't my friend then, and she ain't my friend now!"

Steve smirked. "Is that so, kid?"

Ponyboy just glared at him. Soda knew all too well the way those two thought about each other. Evie just smiled and smacked on her gum. "I could go wail on her if ya want, Pony."

He shot a quick glance to her. "No! I mean...don't fight with her."

Soda grabbed at a pile of napkins and glanced over the railing at the group of socs, who were conveniently sitting just underneath of them. Two-Bit let out a hearty laugh. "I remember when she was trying all hard like to help us; broad just ended up shackin' up with the rich boys again!"

Ponyboy gave him a horrified look. "Shut your lousy trap Two-Bit, you idiot! She can probably hear everything you're saying, wise guy!"

Two-Bit cocked an eyebrow. "You sure are getting' pretty riled up for a broad who ain't even your friend."

Soda scrunched up a napkin in his fist and chucked it over the railing. It conveniently fell to the soc's table, landing in one of the girl's drinks. Steve and Two-Bit laughed out loud, both going for their own napkins. Ponyboy just shrunk further into his seat and hid his face with his hands. "You fools always gotta act this way in public?" He sounded totally embarrassed, but Soda only wanted to cheer him up.

Two-Bit went to toss his napkin, only to have Ponyboy quickly shoot his arm up to block the shot. Steve laughed and tossed his napkin behind the distracted boy's back. One of the soc's stood up. "You greasy pricks better watch where you're throwin' your garbage!"

Evie put her chin in her hand and gave him a seductive grin. "What's a matter, don't like the attention?" She licked her lips at him and winked.

The soc stood uncomfortably and scratched the back of his head. Soda could have burst out laughing at the look on his face. "No...we just want to have a good time here is all, if y'all don't mind."

Evie smacked on her bubble gum again and blew a bubble. "Naw, we don't mind." The soc just nodded and sat back down. Evie snickered and threw one last balled up napkin over the railing before sitting completely back down again. That was Evie alright.

"You always gotta do that?" Steve grumbled.

She smiled back at him. "It's okay, Stevie. That ape face ain't got nothin' on you, sugar."

He only cocked an eyebrow at her and said nothing; even though Soda knew damn well there was a little more behind the action than what was perceived. He turned back to Ponyboy. "Sorry kid, we was just trying to cheer ya up."

Ponyboy just sighed and flipped open his menu. "Just let it go, alright?"

Soda smiled. "You get way too bunged up sometimes."

Ponyboy shot him a mock glare. "And you get way too goofy sometimes, Sodapop."

Soda just smiled and ruffled at the kid's hair. He didn't try to embarrass him, it just happened. Like that one time when they went to church with Ponyboy, they didn't mean to laugh out loud and drop the hymn books...it sort of just happened. Soda loved his brothers more than anything else in the world; he wouldn't make them feel bad intentionally if his life depended on it.

He looked back at Ponyboy, who was trying his hardest not to stare at Cherry. He elbowed him gently in the arm, and dipped his head down so that he was ear level with him. "You don't need to worry about her, kid brother."

He stared at Soda intently. "I know. I just don't get her. She helped us out before...why ain't she doin' anything now?"

Soda looked back at the pretty redhead and returned his gaze back to Ponyboy. "Who knows? You know how them soc's are; in the end all they care about is their reputations."

Ponyboy sighed dejectedly. "Well, so do we..."

Soda nodded. "Not all of us."

The corners of Pony's lips twitched upwards. "Thanks, Sodapop."

Soda shrugged and tossed another balled up napkin over his shoulder. "No problem, little brother," He gave him a giant grin. "Besides, any broad who don't give ya the time of day ain't worth your time. You can do two hundred times better."

Ponyboy snorted and held back a laugh at the whining soc's a few steps below. "It ain't the point."

Soda gave him a slight shrug and smiled at the approaching waitress. He returned his gaze back to Ponyboy. "Either way you just gotta deal with it."

Ponyboy nodded. The boys (and girls) proceeded to give the waitress - whose name was Amelia - their orders. Most of the time they just ordered their regular order of a burger, shake, and fries; they were almost six for six when Two-Bit's date - Judy, or whatever - decided she wanted a salad. Soda couldn't for the life of him understand people who thought of lettuce as a meal. It didn't even fill him up! They sat in a comfortable silence as they waited for their meals.

"So where did you two meet?" Evie asked Janie, or whatever her name was, breaking the silence amongst the table.

She fluttered her mascara caked eyelashes and smiled brightly. "I was on a smoke break at my work - Hands On - and I bumped into him on the sidewalk."

Evie almost choked on her pop. "You work at a rub and tug?"

It was Debbie's turn to choke. "No! I am a masseuse!"

Evie laughed. "Yeah, okay lady. You expect me to believe you? You sit there and give men full body rub downs - at a place called Hands On - and expect me to believe you ain't a hooker?!"

Steve gently touched her arm. "Evie..."

Two-Bit grinned lazily. "Ladies, ladies. It doesn't matter where we work." He glared slightly at Evie. "At least she has a job."

Evie narrowed her eyes dangerously at Two-Bit; that look always did scare Soda. "You are so one to talk, Mathews! You are the laziest idiot I know of in Tulsa!"

Steve slammed his fists down on the table. "Not now, guys! Can't we chill out?"

Evie jumped at the noise and nodded at him. "Fine, you just make sure Two-Butt here keeps his big trap shut."

Two-Bit cocked an eyebrow and was about to open his mouth when Steve pointed at him. "Lay off, Two-Bit."

Lucy cleared her throat quietly. "So, how did all y'all meet each other?"

Two-Bit grinned and slung an arm around her shoulders. "Well Soda and Pony here are brothers. Steve here went to the same grade school."

Steve snorted at that and leaned back in his chair. "Two-Bit here was in the same grade, even though he was a whole two years older than the rest of us."

Two-Bit shrugged lazily. "I appreciate my education there is nothing wrong with that."

Ponyboy chuckled at that. "Except that you have been in school for about sixteen years now."

Soda laughed at his brother and the smug look on Steve's face. Two-Bit always had a habit of losing, well, losing battles when it came to the topic of his schooling. There was nothing wrong with him going to school; it was just too easy for the guys to rib him for it.

His date looked back and forth between the boys. "So y'all been friends for a good while now, huh?"

Evie snorted. "I thought we covered that."

The girl's shoulders dropped and she frowned slightly. "Well, I was just making friendly conversation, you know. I didn't know you north end girls could be so nasty."

Soda winced; he knew that comment wouldn't be taken too lightly by one Evie. As he predicted, the blonde girl dropped her arm to the table and glared at the other girl. "What the hell did you just say, yutz?"

The girl cowered a little and swallowed. "I don't wanna fight with y'all...I came here to have a good time."

A heavy hand slammed down on Soda's shoulder and he jumped. A deep, nasty voice laughed. "Well a fight is what y'all are gonna get!"

Before Soda had a chance to stand up a fist flew into his face and he was knocked to the ground. He shook his head and he could here a female voice from above him. "Ray! What the hell are you doin'! He didn't do nothin'!"

The hand grabbed him by the collar of his jacket and lifted him to his feet. He was spun around quickly, and thrown into the wall behind him. A very angry looking Ray had his hands wrapped around his shirt collar. Soda attempted to push him away. "Glory! What the hell is your problem?!"

Ray sneered. From the corner of his eye he could see his two buffoons standing in front of Steve and Two-Bit, while Ponyboy stood back with Pete. Soda looked at Ray again, who looked like he was ready to slit his throat. "You're my problem, you little faggot."

Christine approached Ray from behind and grabbed his arm. "Let him go Ray! He did nothing!"

Ray let go of Soda with his right hand and turned around to face her. "You shut the hell up, you little broad!"

Soda took the opportunity to punch the older boy in the side of the face as his head was turned. He stumbled back a few steps and brought his hand to his face. He glared at Soda and pulled out his switchblade. "You are gonna regret that you ever did that, punk..."

Soda furrowed his eyebrows at the shady character. "What is goin' on man? I thought we was all on the same page here!"

Ray stepped closer quickly and pointed his blade at Soda's throat. "We were until you decided to hit on my broad!"

Soda immediately became confused. "What the hell are you talking about?"

Christine grabbed Ray again from behind. "Ray stop it right now!"

He shoved her back roughly once more. "You stay out of my business, bitch!"

Soda furrowed his eyebrows. "I think you're a little misunderstood here..."

One of Ray's gang - who Soda only knew as one of the Young brothers - grabbed Ray's arm and nodded his head to the outside, where red sirens were approaching. Ray put his switchblade away and pointed his finger at Soda's chest. "I ever see you talking to her again - ever - I will kill you. Savvy?"

Soda furrowed his eyebrows and looked over Ray's shoulder to Christine, who looked upset. She jammed her fists into her coat pocket and mouthed a 'sorry' to him. Soda was completely bewildered. Ray grabbed Christine roughly by the arm and dragged her out of the diner, leaving its patrons staring Soda's way.

Ponyboy shot a concerned look Soda's way. "Glory! What on earth did you do?"

Soda adjusted his jacket and rubbed the side of his face gingerly. "I have no idea."

Steve pounded a fist into his hand. "God dammit, I knew I didn't like that guy! Why the hell would she tell him you were hittin' on her, Soda?"

Evie crossed her arms over her chest and shook her head. "She wouldn't...at least not that I know of. She wouldn't do anything to get him mad at her. She's probably gotten worse than you, Soda." She had a disgusted look on her face.

Soda swallowed the lump in his throat. "That was just bizarre! I don't know what's going on, but that guy is one greasy hood."

The waitress returned to their table with a tray of food. "Ya'll still up for some food?"

Soda looked at the frightened girl and Ponyboy, then to an equally angry Two-Bit, Steve, and Evie. He shrugged. "Yeah I guess so."

They returned to their seats and began to eat. Every few minutes Soda's eyes would drift to the door, hoping that the hood wasn't ready to storm the diner. Ray could give good ole Tim a run for his money; Soda would prefer not to squabble with the guy in the middle of the diner.

He didn't know for sure what had just happened, but he had a funny feeling that it wasn't the end of his troubles with Ray Cutler.

**_TBC_**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

* * *

Two-Bit stared at the orange haired lady in front of him. Biology was interesting to him sometimes - when they got to talk about the human body and girl parts - but the cellular stuff just turned his brain to mush. He didn't care anything about a nucleus or membranes of any sort; so naturally mitosis meant absolutely nothing. She just droned on and on at the front of the room as if that day's lecture was the most interesting thing to ever come into her life.

Two-Bit could easily think of one hundred better things to do with his time.

He stared up at the clock; there was only thirty minutes left of class. He stretched his arms, and then slowly raised his hand. The older woman pulled her glasses down her nose and smiled. "What can I do for you, Two-Bit?"

He let his hand drop down to his desk and pushed himself up to a standing position. "I think I need a hall pass."

She raised her eyebrows and readjusted her glasses. "May I ask what for?"

Two-Bit's mind raced quickly for an excuse. He looked around the classroom at his fellow students and then shrugged his shoulders at his teacher. "I - I have..." He swallowed. "I have gas and I need to go to the bathroom."

He tried increasingly hard to keep a straight face at the swarm of giggles coming from around the room. The girls in the room had gasped in shock - at what he guessed - was his outright bluntness. The guys, on the other hand, were snickering at him. His teacher just straightened up considerably and blushed profusely. "Of course, you get going now."

Two-Bit smirked and cocked an eyebrow at her, and then proceeded to the front of the room to collect his pass. The teacher seemed to try and keep her distance, much to the amusement of Two-Bit. He took the pass and smirked at his classmates, and closed the door loudly behind him. He loved how outright toilet talk always got him out of class legitimately; people got embarrassed about bodily functions way too easily in his opinion. He considered himself lucky that the older woman had even bought his excuse; she was a biology teacher after all.

He took a right around a corner and headed towards a staircase leading down to the main floor of the school. They didn't attend a huge school; it only had the ground floor, an upper floor and a basement that mostly held shop classes and lockers. There were bigger schools in the city, but their school definitely had the biggest greaser population - which was still enormously outnumbered by the soc population.

He took the stairs in two's and nodded his head at a few of Tim Shepard's boys that were carelessly hanging out in front of the back entrance of the school. Two-Bit figured that if he waited in his car for the next half hour or so, he would eventually meet up with Steve or Ponyboy - or some cute blonde or another.

Two-Bit was fairly popular around the school; while he wasn't a friend to any socs, there were many greasers around who respected him, and quite a few middle class kids who he had made laugh in class every day. He may have been a smart ass on most occasions, but Two-Bit was a good guy (when people were on his good side) who lived life to have fun and laugh. He figured that was what made him and Sodapop such good friends; the two of them always got into trouble when they hung out together.

As he approached his car, he realized that someone was inside of it. He quickly reached into his back pocket to grab his blade, and he quickened his pace.

When, he finally reached the car, he ripped the back door open. "What the holy hell are you doin'?" He yelled angrily.

Curly Shepard backed up so fast that he fell flat on his butt outside of the car. He grinned at Two-Bit mischievously, while Two-Bit's sister - Mary - blushed wildly and straightened her hair.

"Fancy meetin' you here, TB," Curly brushed his pants off and stood up from the ground.

Two-Bit glared at him and put his knife back into his pocket. "Boy, you are damn lucky that you're Tim's little brother, kid. I'd waste no time cuttin' you up."

Curly smirked at him and reached into his pocket for a cigarette. "You wouldn't do nothin' of the sort, Slim. I was showin' your kid sister here a good time."

Two-bit felt the anger build up inside of him to the point that his ears burned. He grabbed Curly by the jacket and pushed him roughly into the car. "You better believe I would. You'll stay away from her, and my fucking car."

Curly pushed his hands off of him and rolled his eyes. "Yeah whatever you say man." He turned to smile at Mary. "She wasn't complainin' none anyhow."

Two-Bit shook his head in disbelief. He knew that Curly Shepard wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed. In fact, Two-Bit could easily say that the younger Shepard was not only one beer short a six pack, but two. The kid just didn't get it, and was always getting himself in some sort of trouble. Two-Bit couldn't recall a time lapse of more than six months - in the last four years - that Curly wasn't in the cooler. He was bad news and he would be damned if he was going to let his kid sister fall into that hole.

Two-Bit ignored his last comment and turned to his sister, who was still busy straightening her hair and skirt out. "What the hell are you thinkin', Mary?"

She dropped her mouth open, but just as quickly shut it again. She stepped out of the car, and stood in front of him with her chin jutted out defiantly. "I was just havin' some fun, Keith."

Curly snorted from behind him, but Two-Bit paid him no heed. Mary had just gone and went as far to call him by his real name. No one did that, not even his mom, or his teachers. She was really getting on his last nerve. "In my car?"

She shrugged and folded her arms over her chest. "Where did you want me to go?" She cocked an eyebrow at him - a mirror image of himself. "To the cafeteria?"

He shuddered in irritation at her seeming lack of intelligence. "You better watch your lip, girl!" He raked a finger through his long, rusty hair, and proceeded to light a cigarette in his time of stress. "Not only are ya breakin' into my car, you're foolin' around with the worst hood on the block!"

"Watch it, wise guy," Curly warned from behind him.

Mary's smirk turned into an angry frown. "You shut the hell up! You can't tell me what to do!"

Two-Bit rolled his eyes. "No shit. But I can tell you when you're bein' a dumb broad."

She stomped her foot in irritation. "Oh you're one to talk! You're with someone new every week!"

He threw his smoke down in anger and inched closer to her face. Slow, swirling clouds of smoke exited the sides of his mouth as he spoke. "Maybe so! But I can defend myself against them, and they won't get me thrown in the cooler!"

She narrowed her eyes. "Yeah, only if they're over eighteen."

That one had stung. He had no idea what was up with his kid sister, but he had had it with her attitude. "Fine, you go! Don't come crawlin' back to me when he knocks you up!"

"I hate you!" She screamed in his face. He could tell her eyes were beginning to well up with tears and she stormed past him, grabbing Curly by the arm. "Let's go, Curly." He smirked at Two-Bit from over her shoulder and proceeded to follow her, leaving Two-Bit alone in the parking lot.

He kicked the tire of his old car angrily and cussed. "Fuck!" He couldn't believe the guts of that girl. If it was anyone else - hell even if it was one of his friends - it wouldn't be so bad. But it had to be fucking Curly Shepard who she wanted. He hoped to god that it was one of those so called rebellious phases that kids go through at her age.

He picked his cigarette back up and popped it back into his mouth. The two younger kids strode out of the school gate and into the Tulsa streets, leaving school for the day. Her long auburn hair licked back over her shoulder, and she never even looked back at him.

He would have to deal with her later.

* * *

The bell for lunch rang and Evie couldn't have been happier. She did not dig math at all; there were very few classes that she actually did enjoy, but math was the one that topped the cake in terms of classes that really irritated her. She gathered her notebook and quickly slid out of her desk.

She knew that Steve was probably going to be hanging with Two-Bit during lunch, so finding the girls would probably be her best option. Evie had a hard time getting along with Two-Bit, and an even harder time getting along with Ponyboy. It wasn't that she didn't like Two-Bit, they just had a very bad set of clashing personalities. He was a joker who was always cracking cheesy gags to her, while she was 'too obnoxious' for him. They were like cats and dogs when it came to their companionship. Ponyboy, on the other hand, was a whole different story. He was always bothering Steve and tagging along with them when they went out; she tolerated him because he was Soda's brother and no reason else. He was way too sensitive and uptight for her liking.

That wasn't to say that she didn't like the gang. She liked Sodapop and Darry just fine, and she also didn't mind when Dallas hung around when he was alive too. Sodapop was fun and friendly to everyone, no matter what happened. Soda kept them all on their toes. She respected Darry a lot. He took Sodapop and Ponyboy under his wing when Mr. and Mrs. Curtis had passed on. He also took care of Steve whenever his dad was giving him trouble. Darry was the one adult in all of their lives that they could depend on. Even when Darry had punched Steve in the jaw, Evie knew that he had deserved it.

Dallas used to come around and accompanied them on their dates from time to time. He had also dated Evie's friend, Sylvia, for a few months before that blew up. Dallas could be very mean and dangerous, but he was also very reckless and could keep up with Soda and Steve in terms of having fun. He hadn't given her any troubles before.

For the most part, Evie had her own group of friends to hang out with. Sandy had been her best friend at one point, but she was living in Florida since she had her baby. Sylvia was around, but she had the tendency to spend her time picking up on any old greaser she could; she loved Sylvia and all, but the girl couldn't for the life of her keep her legs shut. The other girls were pretty much clueless; they would attend games and pick up on boys, only to have them pissed off at them the next day. They were good friends, but Evie often questioned their actions.

Evie seemed to be the only greaser girl she knew of who loved and respected her man. She would do anything for Steve; anything he asked for, or asked of her, she would do. The thought of hurting him or not having him around broke her heart. They were good together; Steve understood her in ways that no one else could. He was the first person she ever dared admit that she loved, and love from Evie came rarely.

She pulled open the door to the cafeteria and looked around the bodies throughout the hustle and bustle of the school. Most of the students ate their lunches in the cafeteria; some socs would be hanging out in the gym, and some greasers hung out in the parking lot and smoked cigarettes. Evie and her friends mostly ate in the cafeteria; they even had a table that they had declared their 'own' and sat at it every day.

Today, no one was there.

She shook her fingers through her blonde hair and thought about where they could be. Class was over, and unless they had decided to skip for the day, they had every reason to be in the lunch room. She took a look around the room before her eyes fell on a lone figure at a table next to the soda machines. She made her way over.

The girl had her nose stuck in a book, and had not noticed Evie's presence until the blonde girl sat down next to her. Evie smiled and smacked on her gum. "Hey Christine."

The brunette lifted her eyes from her book and gave Evie a toothy smile. "Hey, how are you?"

Evie shrugged and returned her gaze to the sea of students. "Fine; you haven't seen any of the girls, have you?"

Christine put her book mark between her pages and shook her head. "No I haven't, sorry."

Evie shrugged. "Oh well." She tucked a strand of blonde hair behind her ear and turned her expression serious. "So, what happened on Saturday?"

Christine sighed and put her book down on the table ahead of her. "Ray flipped his lid..."

"Again," Evie finished for her with a frown. "What the hell is up with that anyways, huh?"

Christine shrugged and folded her arms. "I don't know...he saw me talkin' to your friend at the gas station - the blonde one, Soda..."

Evie raised her eyebrows. "So he lost it because you were talking to someone?"

She shifted uncomfortably. "We was in a fight that mornin', he got the wrong idea is all. He didn't mean anything..."

Evie snorted. "Yeah, he didn't mean anythin' yet my friend has a black eye."

She bit her lower lip and frowned. "I didn't mean for him to get hurt..."

Evie narrowed her eyes at the shorter girl. "You didn't mean for him to get hurt? Your man was under the assumption that ole Sodapop was hittin' on ya..."

Christine began to blush and shook her head. "No it wasn't like that at all. That boy is nice and all, we was just talkin'. Ray always gets the wrong idea...he never..."

Evie shook her head sympathetically. "He never lets you talk to anyone, does he?"

Christine shook her head and picked her book back up. "Let's not talk about this, okay? I like your friend, he's a nice boy. Would you be a doll and tell him that I'm sorry for everything? I don't want to bother him again."

Evie patted the girl's leg and nodded. "Yeah, I'll tell him. He's a good guy, and you wouldn't be bothering him."

Christine's lips twitched upwards. "I bet he is, but for his sake - and mine - I'll leave him alone."

Evie slowly chewed on her gum and let her eyes drift down to the table top. "You know, hopefully one of these days you'll get some sense knocked into you and you'll realize that you don't need that Ray character." Christine said nothing; she only stared at Evie with a look of understanding in her eyes. Evie nodded and stood up. "I'll see ya later."

Christine nodded her head and went back to her book. Evie just sighed and walked towards the entrance of the cafeteria - where she conveniently spotted Sylvia approaching her. The taller girl gave her a wide grin. "Hey Evie!" she waved.

Evie waved in return. "Hey Sylvia, I've been looking for you."

She tossed her shoulder length, platinum blonde hair behind her ear and smiled. "Well I was back behind the bleachers..."

Evie rolled her eyes. "I don't even want to know who with..."

Sylvia rolled her eyes right back. "Who was that you were talking to?"

Evie glanced behind her at the brunette sitting at the table and just shrugged. "Oh, that's Christine."

Sylvia grinned wickedly. "I have seen her before; have you seen some of the boys she hangs out with? Hot damn! They be good lookin'!"

Evie tucked her hands into her skirt pockets and shrugged. "They're a bunch of no good hoods. Her boyfriend laid it into Sodapop the other night..."

Sylvia raised her eyebrows in excitement at the potential gossip. "Really? Why Soda?"

Evie shrugged. "Don't quite know myself. He seems to think Soda likes her."

Sylvia placed her hands on her thin hips and scoffed jokingly. "She really does get the hot ones, doesn't she?"

Evie glared at Sylvia and pointed at her. "It ain't nothin' like that! You just keep your trap shut about it, too. The last thing we need is his gang going after theirs again because of you and your big mouth. You just don't even start, Sylvia."

She pouted her brightly painted lips, but grudgingly nodded. "Fine, fine. I won't say a word."

Evie nodded her head and opened the door leading to the back of the school. "Good. Now I'm going to go find my old man."

Sylvia rolled her eyes playfully. "God you get to hang around all the cute ones too..."

Evie glared at her. "Don't you even finish that sentence, Sylvia."

The other girl just rolled her eyes. "Fine, fine. I'll see ya later, Evie." She shook her head in amusement at her friend; there was way too much going on right then for Sylvia to understand.

She spotted Steve leaning against Two-Bit's car, watching as the taller, rusty haired boy was doing a balancing act on a railing. Steve met her gaze and gave her a small smile. At least something - or someone, rather - made up for all the bullshit that Tulsa threw at her.

She made her way over to him, forgetting about all their current problems for the time being.

**_TBC_**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

* * *

Darry walked into his house with two bags of groceries in his arms and a set of keys dangling from his fingers. He pushed his shoes off with his feet and closed the door behind him.

"Ponyboy, Sodapop! You guys home?" The house was unusually quiet for it being six o'clock in the evening. Even if his younger brothers weren't home, somebody usually was. That day must have been a rare exception.

He made his way towards the kitchen and set the bags down. On the counter, he found a hand written note on a piece of paper towel. He smirked at the choice of paper, and began to read:

_Darry, _

_I was real bored so I went to the Dingo with Curly. Sodapop took an extra shift this afternoon, so he will be late for dinner. I will be home before seven o'clock._

_Ponyboy  
_  
Darry frowned; he hated when Ponyboy hung out with Curly Shepard, and the kid knew it. It wasn't that he wished death on the boy or anything, but he was just a very bad influence on Ponyboy. There had been close calls with even the police when the two boys had hung out in the past. Curly was reckless and was almost as dangerous as his older brother, Tim.

Darry might have been a bit out of it in terms of the Tulsa social scene in the last two years or so, but that didn't mean he was a dummy. He knew exactly what kind of things went on at the Dingo and a place like that and Curly Shepard did not mesh well.

There were a lot of fights that went on there; he knew of at least eight instances where someone had been stabbed within the last few years alone. Car break-ins were frequent, as well as muggings. Above all else, soc and greaser conflicts were top concern. Darry didn't need to worry about himself; he could handle himself in a fight with any of the bigger socs that they threw at him.

Sodapop was another story. Soda was a good fighter; in fact, he had been undefeated in a fight up until the previous week. He had never been jumped or put into a situation where he couldn't reverse it. He had, on more than one occasion, taken on more than one at a time. Sodapop had enough adrenaline and energy in his body to let it out on someone if he needed to defend himself.

The only problem with Sodapop - which had only stemmed after the deaths of their two friends last year - was that his head was slipping. He wasn't quite the same as he once was. If anything, Darry would have put money on it that it would have been the death of their parents that put an end to happy go lucky Soda.

But it seems that it was just the beginning. When their parents had died, Soda took it the hardest. He cried and cried and made a big mess of himself. It wasn't until Ponyboy had started having his nightmares that Sodapop had smartened up just a bit. The two younger boys had a bond stronger than Darry had with either of them, so it was only natural that the two of them began to share a room in order to get over the event.

And then he dropped out of school. Darry could - in ways - understand where he was coming from. True, Ponyboy had a much better chance at getting into a good school than Sodapop did; however, Soda didn't put in all of his effort. Darry believed - religiously- that if Soda had only tried a bit harder then he would have been able to pull off school. At the same time though, Darry was working two jobs and it still wasn't cutting it. He made enough for house payments, utilities, and the truck. He still couldn't afford food everyday and clothing. It wasn't very hard for Soda to convince him that by working full time he was doing him a favor. He was angry that he had given up, but he did need help with the funds. It did take awhile for Darry to get used to it.

After awhile, things had started to go back to normal. The only instance that Soda had acted out was the time he got jailed for flipping around downtown. It wasn't until Pony had gone missing, he broke up with Sandy, and Dally and Johnny died that he really began acting different. Darry hated to say it, but neither he nor Pony really stopped to think about Soda's feelings at that time.

A night at the dinner table had proved that he really wasn't okay.

Darry and Ponyboy had started arguing that night about something or other - he recalled it being school - and Soda had finally snapped. He had never really laid it into Darry or Ponyboy until that night. Of course, they had made up and put the fighting behind them, but Darry couldn't help but feel that Soda still had a lot bothering him.

The deaths of Dally and Johnny were still very hard on the boys. He knew in Soda's case, that he felt that he had sat back and watched it all happen without doing a single thing. It wasn't Sodapop's fault by a long shot, but the middle brother still felt so helpless and desperate when the boys had first gone missing. Then one came back with next to no chance for survival and the other one practically committed suicide. It was very hard for someone like Soda to accept; he always tried to look on the bright side of things and stay positive, but how could he do that after three young boys end up dead?

Sandy was a whole other story. Soda loved her. Darry sat back and watched as their relationship deteriorated in front of his eyes. Ponyboy had gone missing, and Soda cared about nothing else. Sandy, their dates, and any plans the two had were pushed off to the side. It was obvious that Sandy must have cheated before it ever happened - or else she couldn't have known of the pregnancy - but Darry had a funny feeling that the lack of attention on her is what sprung the whole announcement up. Soda tried to look no further and stay with her anyways, but it was to no avail. His heart had been broken for the first time and he had done nothing wrong.

Since that time, he hadn't been the same. The blonde boy had no problems placing bets with other boys, and participated in many drag races. His early ladies man persona had left and was replaced with a bitter womanizer. Surely Soda never abused any girl, only what they had no problem offering him. For someone who was raised in a catholic household, Sodapop sure flung his sexuality around carelessly. Darry knew that what he did in his own time was his own business, but he couldn't help but worry about his brother. Casual sex was unsafe and held a lot of risks. Soda had went from the broken hearted to the heart breaker.

Ponyboy was another matter entirely.

It took a great deal of therapy and patience to deal with Ponyboy after Johnny and Dally had died. He was bitter, resentful, guilty, alone, angry, confused, and most of all, he was heartbroken. The two boys had been the ones that Pony had come to rely on; the two in the group that seemed to give him more of a chance. Pony was a lot closer to those two than he was anyone else in the gang. When he lost them, it almost seemed as if he had lost himself. Darry often times lost his temper with him afterwards; he didn't want to get mad at him, but Pony was in such a state of mind and attitude that Darry had no choice but to.

The younger boy had managed to get his head in gear enough to get his marks back up. To this day, Darry still had no idea what he wrote to his teacher in his report. Pony had never once let him proof read it or check it over, he only handed him the mark report. Whenever Darry had tried to ask him about it, he said it was personal and that he wanted to keep it to himself. Sodapop had later told him that the report had to do with the Bob/Johnny/Windrexville ordeal, and that was all he knew. After hearing that piece of information, Darry did let off. He wasn't sure why, but the thought of reading over Pony's thoughts on the murder wrap made him sick. He didn't think he would be able to handle reading it or knowing how his little brother felt at the time. He wasn't sure if it had to do with the fact that it would scare him, or it would make him think differently about Ponyboy. From that point on, he didn't want to talk about the report either.

After the school issue had been resolved, Pony's nightmares continued once more. They scared the day lights out of Darry because he just didn't quite know what to do when they happened. Soda always seemed to get him under control no problem. Darry knew that the night terrors were caused by the deaths. The same dreams had occurred after their parents had died.

Ponyboy hadn't really acted out since. He did have a few weird bursts where he would act questionably, but never recklessly. All those years that Darry had accused him of not having a head on his shoulders flew out the window at this time. Pony did have the head on his shoulders; he just acted differently than Darry himself did. After a year, Darry finally accepted that. Pony felt things differently, as Soda had put it, and he was right.

The only thing that really had Darry worried was Pony's mental state. He didn't think that he would hurt himself like Dally did. He didn't think that he would get into any trouble either. The only thing that worried Darry about the younger boy was his thoughts and feelings. He seemed to have been depressed quite a bit at times, and Darry didn't want the little guy to feel so alone. He wanted to be there for his brother and help him move on with his life; he hated that he felt so hurt all the time.

Thankfully Two-Bit and Steve were around at this time as well. Even though they were dealing with it all themselves, they did help the boys get over it as well by dealing together. Darry felt as if the two friends had really helped distract Soda and Pony from what went on. It also gave Darry a chance to figure out his own feelings.

He loved his brothers to death, but it almost seemed as though he never got a chance to think about himself. He didn't cry when their parents died, and he never cried when Dallas and Johnny died either. The only thing that ever mattered to him anymore was the well being of his two little brothers. It hurt him more than anything else in the world when his parents died, but he didn't have much time to dwell on it. He felt like he lost a piece of himself when Johnny and Dallas died, but he had to worry about Ponyboy. It scared him more than anything else when he had thought they lost Pony, but after only a couple of hours to get himself pulled together, he once again had to tend to his brothers.

There were days that Darry wondered how things would have went if he had decided to go to college; if he would have gotten a loan. He wondered what would have happened to his brothers if he had given them up to social services. He would have had his life back and would have been making the money he had originally set on. He wouldn't be living in the east end of Tulsa worrying about gang wars and murders.

He would probably be one of them if it came down to it all.

But when reality stuck its face out, Darry knew where his responsibilities lied. He knew that no hope or dream would have ever been worth abandoning the two boys who needed him most. He may have worried, hardened, and stressed, but his love for them was stronger than any other emotion that he felt. He would have never been able to forgive himself if he had done that.

He sighed quietly and began to unpack the groceries. He hated being alone in the house; he always got over analyzing things. He grabbed a large stock of celery and placed it into the fridge, pulling out a package of chicken while he was in there. He figured that he may as well get supper started so that the boys had food when they arrived home. He put the chicken on the counter, and bent down to one of the lower cupboards to retrieve a cooking pan.

He almost knocked his own head off with the countertop when he heard the door burst open. He brought a hand up to rub the painful spot and looked over his shoulder. Two-Bit gave him a mocking smirk and he waved. "Hey Superman."

"Do you have to do that?" Two-Bit could be so tactless sometimes.

He pretended to give it some thought before shaking his head. "Yes." Darry rolled his eyes and proceeded to place the chicken thighs onto the baking sheet. He leaned over the stove and set the pre-heat. Two-Bit, obviously not enjoying the lack of attention, sat himself on the counter and clapped his hands together. "So, what are we having?"

Darry's eyebrows rose as he regarded him. "Did you get an invitation in the mail to come bug me?"

Two-Bit cocked an eyebrow and grinned. "Getting' snappy, huh Dar? You're soundin' like me more an' more everyday!"

Darry snorted. "Well then, I should go run out and get myself a lobotomy before it gets too serious."

Two-Bit rolled his eyes and pulled a cigarette out of his jacket pocket. "You're a regular standup comedian, ain't ya?" He rolled his eyes once more and shook out the lit match.

Darry's eyebrows rose up once more at Two-Bit's demeanor. "What's wrong with you, buddy?"

"Fuckin' Shepard," Two-Bit replied bitterly. At the name, Darry's stomach tightened; worried that he had gotten into some trouble with Ponyboy.

"What did he do?" He asked slowly.

Two-Bit took a long drag off of his smoke and turned to look Darry in the eye. "Caught the little bastard foolin' around in my car at school!" he bit his lip and looked to be angering at the situation. "With my little sister! She was actually foolin' around with him!"

Darry snorted and went back to his cooking; he figured Two-Bit was in for a long ride with that kid. "So what did ya do?"

"I yanked his stupid ass outta there! Then I gave the broad some lip!" Two-Bit's hands clenched at the memory. It had been quite awhile since Darry had actually seen him that angry, and he knew damn well that it would do Two-Bit no favors to kick Curl's ass either.

"He didn't back off, did he?" Darry asked curiously.

"Nah," He kicked the back of his sneaker against the cupboard door and stubbed off his cigarette in the sink. "They took off from school together. She was all pissy with me."

Darry snorted. "Don't worry, she'll get over it. They always do."

Two-Bit snorted at Darry's response. "You act as those you have bratty siblings to put up with all the time." Darry didn't reply to that, only stood blinking at Two-Bit's apparent stupidity. After a few moments of silence, Two-Bit began to laugh. "You serious, Darry?"

Darry stared at him. "Yes."

"You think your kid brothers are that bratty, that they would do something that dumb?!"

Darry sighed. "Do you realize who you are talking about here? I love my kid brothers to death but to deny their insanity would be a little stupid, don't ya think Two-Bit?"

Two-Bit only shrugged. "Just be thankful they aren't banging Curly Shepard."

Darry's eyebrows raised in horror at the thought. "I'll thank the lord everyday if I have to!"

It was Two-Bit's turn to sit and stare, and for some reason, it looked to Darry as if he was actually giving some thought to something. He turned away from him and placed the pan into the oven, and leaned on the counter to look at him once more. When Two-Bit seemed to gain his composure, he burst out into a fit of laughs. "That would be the most disturbing thing I ever said!"

Darry nodded. "Which says a lot."

Two-Bit laughed even harder. "Could you imagine, Ponyboy coming home and saying..."

Darry held up a hand. "If you ever, ever finish that sentence you won't have any teeth left."

Two-Bit howled even harder and fell off the counter, and stumbled his way towards the Curtis' couch. Darry just stood in the kitchen in awe, wondering where the hell that boy's sanity had gone. He shook his head, and made his way towards the bathroom.

He was ready to close the door for a shower when he heard the door bang open again. He stopped what he was doing so he could hear who was in the house.

"Where the fuck is Darry?" A voice shouted. It sounded frantic.

It was Ponyboy.

He heard Two-Bit reply. "He's bouncin' around somewhere kid, what's your problem? You look like you saw a ghost!"

"Where the fuck is my brother, you idiot!" Darry's heart beat sped up at the urgency in his voice. He pulled his shirt back on and quickly made his way towards his youngest brother.

"What in the hell is wrong with you, boy?" Darry asked with a concerned voice.

"We have to go get Soda!" He blubbered.

"What's wrong with Soda?" Two-Bit beat Darry to the punch.

Ponyboy breathed heavily. "Something happened at the DX...there are cops everywhere and there is caution tape up."

Darry felt his breath hitch and his heart stop.

"What?" Two-Bit asked him to repeat. But Darry wouldn't give him a chance to. He grabbed both boys by the shoulders and roughly pushed them towards the door.

If anything happened to that boy someone would have hell to pay.

**_TBC_**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

* * *

Steve moved his hands in circular motions as he finished up the wax on a 1949 Studebaker Champion convertible. It was a nice car, he had to admit. It had belonged to an older man that lived down the street from the gas station who was just too old to maintain it himself anymore. For someone who lived in the middle class area, he was a very nice man towards the greasers who worked at the station. He always had his money up front and was always willing to tip Steve nicely for his hard work.

He stood back a few feet from the car and studied his handiwork; even if it was just a routine maintenance, he always felt good about his work. He loved cars more than anything in the world; he always felt that sense of relief and escape when he worked on them. When he put all of his effort into them, nothing else in the world mattered at that time.

He unzipped the front of his coveralls and pulled the top half down to tie around his waist, leaving a clean DX uniform shirt revealed. He stepped out of the garage and into the sunbathed parking lot. The older man would be showing up in a half hours time, so it gave him plenty of time to have a cigarette break. When he looked to his left, he noticed Sodapop standing at the bars and filling up a '64 Chevy Malibu. Steve gave him a friendly nod, and Soda grinned back at him.

He brought a Camel up to his lips and quickly struck up a match to light it. Russ always hassled him for smoking in the lot; in which Steve always hassled him back by doing so anyways. He knew that he wasn't a dumb ass, and he wasn't going to flick his ashes towards them, or stub it out in a gas puddle for that matter.

And no one was going deny him the luxury of a nicotine fix.

Sodapop approached him after he was done serving his customer. A few loose strands of his hair were blowing off to the side in the wind, and he had a goofy grin on his face. All Steve could do was smirk at him. Soda crossed his arms over his chest. "You get Mr. Langley's car all done?"

Steve nodded and looked up at the bright sky. "Sure did. Looks brand spankin' new too."

Soda grinned. "Now that is one tuff car."

Steve blew the smoke out in wisps from his lips. "Sure is. I never get tired of lookin' at it."

Soda clapped a hand on his shoulder. "Hey you never know he just may leave it to you in his will or somethin'. Lord knows he has no family and you take care of it better than anyone else."

Steve smiled at the thought. "Now that would be a dream come true, buddy."

Soda grinned. "Yep, that's all ya need in a life. A good woman and a smokin' car." It was the truth.

Steve perked an eyebrow and regarded him for a moment. "Speakin' of which...I been meanin' to tell ya."

Soda watched him quizzically for a moment. "What is it?"

Steve pushed his hand under his coverall to gain access to his jean pockets. It had been on his mind for over a week now, and he had been dying to tell his best buddy all about it. He wasn't usually one to show nerves or excitement, but he figured now would be an exceptional time to do so. He finally felt the material against his finger and pulled it out. He placed it in Soda's hand.

His friend for that matter just stared at it. "What's this?"

Steve rolled his eyes and took another long drag from his cigarette. "What do you think it is?"

Soda just bit his lip and raised his eyebrows. "It's a ring, but..."

"I'm gonna ask her to marry me." Steve announced. Soda just stared hard at him momentarily.

"Do you really think that's a good idea?" He seemed to be taken aback a bit.

Steve glared at him and snatched the ring back. "Why wouldn't it be? I love her and I don't wanna be with anyone else, and besides, it wasn't such a problem when you wanted to marry Sandy."

Soda's eyes flashed with what seemed to be pain, but if it was he didn't speak on it. "You do realize that this time next year we could be drafted! What if you go an' marry her and you don't come home?! Or what if she finds someone else?"

Steve sighed, knowing he was right. "I know that Sodapop, but don't ya think that's all the more reason to do it now? Besides, I can't see Evie findin' anyone else."

Soda kicked at the ground and jammed his hands into his pockets. "If you think so, buddy. But I thought the same thing about Sandy, and I didn't have to go to Vietnam for her to find someone else."

Steve said nothing and only clapped his hand on his friend's shoulder comfortingly. "I know that, buddy. I just think its right."

Soda nodded and gave his friend an encouraging smile. "Well, if that's what you feel then you do it, man." Steve smiled, instantly feeling better about his decision.

"Curtis!" Came a shout from the shop.

Soda looked back at Steve regretfully. "Well I guess ole Rusty wants to ring my neck again. I'll talk to you in a bit there, Steve." Steve nodded and watched his retreating form as he made his was back to the store. He threw his now dead cigarette butt to the ground and stepped on it.

A few moments later, the DX's owner, Russ, made his way towards Steve. For once, the older man didn't look cranky or frustrated, which Steve felt was a good thing. He untied the sleeves of his coveralls from his waist and brought them back up over his shoulders. Russ approached him with a neutral face. "I'm leavin' early, Randle."

Steve perked an eyebrow. "But Soda's off in a half an hour..."

Russ shook his head and began to unbutton his uniform shirt. "Nope, he said he would cover and work a double. He's gonna be takin' care of my duties in the shop though, so I'm gonna be relyin' on you to hold things down up here, ya dig?"

Steve nodded obediently. "Yes, sir."

"Good, then I expect everything to be nice and clean for tomorrow, and no horsin' around!" He pointed a finger in the direction of Steve's chest and had a look of seriousness on his face. Steve only grinned and nodded his head. Russ stepped back. "Good, then you have yourself a good night, Randle."

Steve nodded once more. "You too, Rusty."

Russ glared at him. "Would you knock it off, ya turd? Don't call me that!"

Steve smirked once more and lit up another cigarette, much to Russ' dismay. "Yes sir!"

He turned his back and began approaching the garage once more. It was now five o'clock, which only meant another two hours before the shop closed. Steve remembered a time when they used to have to work until ten thirty during the week, and eleven on weekends. He sure did make a lot more money back then. Of course, with the crime rates shooting through the roof, Russ thought it safe to close earlier. A lot of the gas stations in the east and north ends were getting nailed in robberies, one clerk even got nailed with a heater. Russ didn't want to see his shop or any of his boys go down, so he made the decision to close earlier.

Steve sat on a plastic chair next to the Studebaker and smoked his cigarette. He was still somewhat reeling from the previous conversation with Soda. He didn't understand at all why the other boy reacted the way that he did; hell, when Soda had told him about Sandy, Steve tried his hardest to get the other boy to go out drinking with him to celebrate. But for some reason, Soda almost seemed sad about what Steve had told him.

Steve had been thinking about it for the last three months. She was special to him, and he wanted nothing more than to show her that, especially if the upcoming war was really for real. He didn't want to get shipped off to some jungle country and never see her again. He needed to make this happen before it was too late. The one person he needed happy for him though was Sodapop. Steve thought that he must be happy in some way; he figured that maybe he was just sad that things hadn't turned out that way for him.

At least he was hoping that it was.

Steve didn't want Soda to be jealous, nor did he want himself being selfish. But Steve knew that Soda still hadn't moved on from Sandy and that the whole situation still made him bitter. Steve would rather have that being the reason for his apparent disappointment, rather than him not thinking him and Evie should be together.

Steve was pushed from his thoughts as another car pulled up the driveway. It was a 1965 red mustang, and by the looks of it something, or rather someone, had done a number on it. Both of the front head lights had been broken in, the front bumper had many dents in it, and the side body of the car had been scratched up and banged in very badly. Steve could see another mustang drive up behind the first one, that one being in perfect shape. There were three boys in the front one, and two in the second. He tossed his cigarette to the side and stood up, just knowing his luck that there was going to be trouble.

A tall blonde boy got out of the driver seat of the red mustang and he had a deep frown etched in his features. He had a curly Beatles' cut, and wore a yellow cotton t-shirt, and white flood pants. The two boys that rode in the car with him were both shorter than the first boy. One had straight naturally red hair, and the other had straight blonde. Both boys wore flannel sweater vests and matching flood pants of the first boy. The boys from the second car looked to be in the exact same group; same bowl cuts, same silly pants, and same angry looks. Steve folded his arms over his chest and waited for them to start.

"I need my car fixed, grease!" Steve nodded his head and got another glance at the car. He turned and looked over his shoulder; there were three other cars that needed to be looked at in the garage, but they all came from north end homes. He knew which car was priority.

"What seems to be the problem with it?" Steve kept his cool and his face straight.

"Do you not see the damage?!" the other boy had his hand tangled in his hair. His anger seemed to be growing by the second.

Steve nodded his head. "Any internal damage, or is it just body work?"

The boy seemed to back off a bit and sighed. "It drove here just fine."

Steve nodded and made his way towards the car to survey the damage. As he got closer to the side, he noticed that the scratches were a lot worse up close than they were from in the garage. He walked around to the back and noticed a large crack in the back windshield, as well as some spray painted profanity on the back hood. Steve bit his lip and made his way back towards the apparent owner of the car. "I can start it tonight, but it probably won't be finished until tomorrow or the next day."

The soc boy seethed with anger. "Are you sure there isn't any more than that you can do?"

Steve shook his head instantly. "No, I have to do some painting, I have to replace the back windshield, the front bumper, and I am gonna have to pull some of those dents out of your doors. I'll put it first priority, but it needs quite a bit of work."

The other boy sighed dejectedly. "Fine, how much is this gonna cost me, grease?"

Steve inwardly cringed at the name, but kept his cool. "Hard to say. I won't be able to let ya know until I have all the work done. Probably at least one hundred dollars."

The boy outwardly cringed. "You know, I'm damn sick of these games." Steve's eyebrows rose at the boy's sudden outburst. The boy looked at him angrily. "You know if it weren't for the trashy greasers around this town then I wouldn't have to worry about my property being damaged! This is bullshit!"

Another boy behind him laughed and stared at Steve. "Why don't you boys ever find anythin' better to do than lift hub caps and damage nice cars that you will never have?"

Steve glared at him. "You coulda taken your business elsewhere, fellas."

The first boy scoffed. "No, you guys have the best workers and cheapest prices, so we come here." He kicked at the ground grudgingly again. "I still don't see why, its not like your kind are very smart."

Steve clenched his fists at his side. "And just what makes ya think it was a grease that did it?"

The boys all scoffed at him, which made Steve's blood boil. "We caught them in the act, dim wit! Little cowards went off runnin' into the night. But if I see those boys again, there's goin' to be some mighty fine trouble!"

Steve sighed, tired of the ongoing criticism. "Okay, well ya just leave the car here with me and I'll see to it that it gets fixed."

The other boys just watched him momentarily. Steve noticed over his shoulder as another car pulled up - an unfortunately familiar car. Steve made no move to make the fact obvious and watched the other boy for his response. The curly haired blonde nodded his head. "I'm sure you'll do an exceptional job."

Steve watched behind the boys shoulder as Ray and his gang got out of the blue Chevy. He directed his girlfriend, who Steve knew as Christine, and her younger brother, Pete, into the shop where he knew that Sodapop was. If Ray showing up with socs was bad enough, he had to send his girlfriend in there with Soda. Steve rolled his eyes as he watched Ray and the two older brothers approach the socs from behind.

The blonde soc finally noticed Steve staring off over his shoulder and made a move to turn around. His friends followed in his lead, and as soon as the leader soc caught wind of Ray, an angry snarl spread over his features. Steve sighed, getting a clue.

"YOU!" He pointed his finger in Ray's direction and stepped forward. Ray for his part just had a wolfish grin on his face and raised his hands in mock surrender.

"Me? What on earth would ya want with me, cowboy?"

"You fucked around with my car! You and your buddies!" The blonde boy had his fists clenched at his sides, and was so angry that he didn't appear to be scared of Ray at all - which was a feat.

Ray's grin faded and was replaced with an antagonizing glare. His auburn eyebrows pointed inwards at the accusation. He ran a hand through his long goatee and stared at the super soc in front of him. "Is that what you think, you son of a bitch?"

Steve stepped back and away from the circulating group of boys. He loved a fight just as much as the next hood did, but there was no way in hell he was going to get involved in Ray's business. Ray was an idiot and for once in his life, Steve was hoping the socs kicked his head in.

"That is exactly what I think, hood! Now I want you to fix this damage!" Steve could have laughed out right at that exclamation; the day Ray did something for someone was the day Steve called himself a soc and wore madras. Ray only reached into his pocket and pulled out a black handled switch blade, and twirled it through his fingers.

"What did you just ask me to do, wise guy?" Ray stared menacingly at him. A few of the other soc boys had seemed to back behind their leader, as Ray's two brutes stepped next to theirs. Discounting himself, Steve noted that the greasers were two men down. The socs would be able to take them easily if they had a blade of some sort too.

But it didn't look as though these boys were going to take Ray's shit anymore.

The leader of the socs reached into his back pocket and pulled out a small heater. Steve's heart rate began to speed up. Ray and his boys took a few steps back, but for the most part held their ground. Steve hated guns. Since the day he saw his good friend shot down in the park by a whole army of them, Steve got chills every time he saw one since.

"I asked you to do something about my car, you greasy piece of shit!" The leader seethed. He had a crazed look in his eyes and was beginning to sweat. Steve could tell that the boy - who looked either the same age as him or younger - had never dealt with heaters before. But maybe this boy was sick and tired of the ongoing class wars and finally snapped. Whatever the case, the situation wasn't going to turn out very good.

"What the fuck you want me to do, boy? Pull some money out of my asshole? I ain't got shit and I don't owe you shit!" Ray screamed back at the boy, and kept a tight grip on his handle.

"I want my car fixed!" The boy screamed over all of the noise. Steve just stood back from the hold up, off to the side and in between both groups, with his hands in the air.

"Well I can't do that for you!" Ray replied angrily.

"You did it! I saw you! You and your monkey clan!" The soc retorted. "And I'm not going to put up with you anymore!"

Steve swallowed hard and watched as the boy raised the gun up in the air. He put his hands over his ears and watched - almost as if in slow motion - as Ray jumped forward and knocked the gun off to the side. Unfortunately, at the same time, the trigger was pulled. Steve heard the bang and instantly hit the ground.

The only thing he heard after that was screams.

**_TBC_**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

* * *

Soda sat on the stool behind the cash register bored out of his skull. He hated when he got stuck behind the till doing Russ' job; he had no idea how the older man could even stand it. But, he knew that Russ had an important appointment with his wife, so Soda took the extra hours. However, he would much rather be pumping gas or sitting in the garage and hanging out with Steve.

But, he got the responsibility of taking over as manager for the night.

He sighed and brushed a hand over the side of his hair. It was hot outside and the air in the shop was stale. After only sitting indoors for the better part of twenty minutes, he had a layer of sweat covering his face. He unbuttoned the top four buttons of his uniform and leaned back to rest his head against the back wall. It was only a few moments later that he heard the bell on the door jingle.

He looked up and grinned.

Christine entered the shop with a cautious look on her face; following her in was her younger brother, Pete. They both hadn't noticed Soda's presence, and seemed to know exactly what they were looking for. Soda watched their movements like a hawk, and didn't say anything until he noticed the younger boy try and pocket a blade.

"You know, that is against the law," Soda announced in a sing song voice.

Both teens jumped a few inches in the air at the sound of his voice. Sodapop burst out laughing when the younger boy instantly threw the knife back down on the shelf. He bounced up and down on his stool until he was able to compose himself. He pretended to wipe a tear from his eye. "Damn you kids are too funny!"

Petey's look of fright instantly turned to a glare. "You didn't need to scare the day lights outta me, Curtis!"

Sodapop gave him a friendly grin. "Well, with lifting abilities like that you deserved it! Man, where did you learn how to steal?"

A slight blush rose up to the boys cheeks and he glared once more. "Shut your trap." The lack of intimidation on the boy's face was enough to send Soda into a fit of laughter once more. It wasn't that Soda wanted to make the kid mad, but the fact that he just tried to act tough - when he clearly wasn't - was funny to Soda.

"You get a kick outta makin' little kids angry?" A feminine voice asked.

Soda perked an eyebrow at her. "Oh come on, you gotta admit that was just too good of an opportunity to pass up! I gotta good laugh; did you get a good laugh?"

She rolled her eyes at him and grabbed a bag of chips off of the shelf. "It was lame, I admit, but I see no need to embarrass him anymore." She approached the counter with a grin and placed her purchases in front of him. He put one elbow on the counter and leaned forward.

"So where's the ape man? I'm surprised he didn't follow you in here."

She rolled her eyes and began to dig through her purse. "We usually come here in the evening," She regarded him for a moment. "And you usually aren't here."

He shrugged. "I work full time."

"He doesn't know you're here." Petey spoke up from a small magazine rack. Christine glared at him and gave Soda an apologetic smile. She stuck her hand out and dumped her change into his hand.

"So is he outside?" He gave her another winning grin and she blushed.

"Yeah he is. He was going to talk to that friend of yours...Evie's man." Soda nodded and tried to get a look at the garage. She cleared her throat and glared at him. "We didn't come here to fight..."

BANG! BANG! BANG!

Soda immediately dropped to the ground. When he heard the screaming from outside, he immediately crawled around the counter. Petey was desperately trying to see out the tiny window and into the garage. When he looked to his left, Christine was sitting on the ground against the counter with her hands over her head. Soda quickly crawled towards her and pulled her hands down.

"Are you okay?" She stared at him shakily for a few seconds before she nodded. She was breathing heavily and trying to compose herself.

"Wa-was that a gun?" She stammered.

He let go of her hands and slowly stood up and walked towards the window. From there, he saw a large group of socs cram into a mustang and speed out of the lot. He swallowed hard and looked back at her scared face. "I think so."

"Who has it?"

Soda walked towards her and offered her hand up. She accepted it and pulled herself to her feet, dusting her jeans off in the process. Soda bit his lip. "I think it was them socs out there...they're gone now though."

She shakily brought a hand up to her face to tuck her hair behind her ear as her eyes filled up with tears. "What if someone is hurt?"

Petey quickly took off out the door and ran towards the garage. Soda turned back to her and put an arm around her shoulder. "I can take you out there if you want..."

"No!" She blurted. Soda's eyes widened. She gave him an apologetic look and folded her arms. "I can't go out there with you while he's here..."

Soda rolled his eyes. "Look, if that's the way ya wanna play it, fine by me. But I'm gonna go out there right now and make sure my buddy is okay, savvy?" She nodded and he smiled at her. "Good." He turned on his heel quickly and was about to rush out the door when she grabbed his arm.

"Soda?"

He stopped and stared at her. "Yeah?"

She stood awkwardly and didn't meet his gaze. "I'm sorry."

He nodded his head. "It's alright."

"I'll come with you." She seemed genuinely frightened. He nodded his head and led the way out the door, where he was met with the sound of sirens in the distance and some more shouting coming from the garage. Soda picked up his pace at the thought of Steve lying on the ground hurt.

When he reached the garage, he was met with a disturbing sight.

Ray approached the two instantly and immediately went to Christine. Soda paid no heed and knelt next to Steve. "Is he okay?"

Steve looked at him with a worried expression on his face. "I don't know, man! These guys are fuckin' freakin' out, and this guy might be dead!" He had his hands tightly covering the wounds, and there was blood up to his elbows.

Soda didn't even know the boy's name. He knew that he was one of Ray's brutes, he went by Young. There was another boy in their group that looked just like them, and Soda always got the impression that they were brothers. That boy was cradling the fallen boy's head in his lap while he cried. He was completely hysterical, and Soda understood him completely at that moment. If it were one of his brothers he would be the same way.

He looked around the room and noticed Petey, pale as hell against the Studebaker. Soda immediately approached him and slung an arm over his shoulder, pulling him out of the garage. He was so shaken that he didn't even seem to notice that Soda had moved him. "Are you alright, kid?"

Petey said nothing. He only jerked away from Sodapop and lurched forward to vomit. Soda turned around to give him some privacy. He noticed Christine crying by the garage door, and Ray telling her to keep it down. It made Soda's blood boil that there was a kid in there dying - supposedly their friend - and he was busy telling her to shut the hell up.

He turned back to Petey as the boy wiped his mouth and took a seat beside the store. Sodapop approached him and sat beside him. "You okay?"

"Why did that happen to him? He - he shouldn't be dead like that!" The boy was viciously wiping at his eyes, so that -presumably - Soda wouldn't see him crying. Soda only shook his head at the kid.

"I don't know. I can tell ya from experience that these things happen right when they shouldn't."

The boy choked and finally let the tears fall. "He wasn't bad! He wasn't like Ray! He got caught up in the wrong crowd just like his brother! Just like Christine, and me. He didn't deserve to die!"

Soda sighed. "We don't know he's dead."

Petey wiped at his eyes. "Did you see all that blood? There isn't supposed to be that much blood in a person! It was everywhere!"

Sodapop went back to a time when he thought the same thing. There must have been seven or eight bullets that had ripped through Dally's body when he got shot. He remembered that he didn't deserve to die young, and that everything was all wrong. He remembered thinking about the way the blood almost looked black under the moonlight. It took him weeks to get that image out of his mind.

He looked up again when he heard gravel crunching. Steve was approaching him as the police and an ambulance pulled up into the lot. Steve looked up at Soda. "I don't think he made it, buddy."

Soda nodded and watched as the younger boy next to him got up in a huff and stormed away from them. Steve lit a cigarette and quickly offered Soda one, who gratefully accepted. Steve's hands were stained a disgusting red color, and he seemed to have some on his face. Soda wanted to grab him and throw him under a hose to get it off of him. But Steve didn't seem to pay much attention to it. His hands were shaking and his breathing was off.

"I thought for sure that was coming my way." He murmured.

Soda gave him a quick look. "What?!"

Steve wasn't even looking at him; he was only staring off into the distance. He seemed very disturbed. "The other grease...the dead boy's brother..." He swallowed hard and took a long drag from his cigarette. "He pushed me to the ground when the bullet hit. I didn't even remember him doing it, it all happened so fast. I thought for sure that I got shot, buddy."

Soda slung an arm around Steve's shoulder. "I was scared ya did too."

"That guy...he was so messed up over it. I sat there and watched him scream and cry...all I could think of was Dally." Soda smoked his cigarette slowly. That was all he could think of too. Every time he saw a gun these days it brought back all sorts of old demons. He looked back at Steve who was staring at the cops. "I wonder if they'll even get busted for it."

Soda watched him for a moment. His face seemed contorted with a mixture of pain and anger. "What happened, Steve?"

"The socs. They wanted their fuckin' car fixed. I told them I would do it, and then that moron showed up and started shit. Man, that boy didn't even do anythin' to those socs. He didn't say a word." He stubbed out his cigarette and quickly reached for another one. "Ray ran his mouth and the soc pulled a heater on him. Ray ran at him and hit the gun out of the way...somehow that poor kid got it all."

Soda watched as the cops began taping up the perimeter of the building. A few of them were trying to pull out the brother so that they could secure the body, while a few others were trying to talk to Ray and his gang. Ray, being the total fuck up that he was, gave the police enough trouble that they threw him into a cruiser. Christine and Petey just cried.

Soda looked back at Steve as he nudged him with his elbow. He motioned towards an oncoming police officer.

"Good afternoon boys." The officer said. Sodapop immediately recognized him as the jerk who hauled him and Two-Bit in the previous year for 'disturbing the peace'. Sodapop folded his arms over his chest and nodded in return.

"You boys work here?" He pulled out a notepad and began scribbling.

Soda looked at Steve, who in turn rolled his eyes angrily. "No, we wear these uniforms for the hell of it!"

The officer glared at the boys as Sodapop snorted at Steve's response. No one ever said Steve thought before he spoke. The policeman tapped his pen against his notepad impatiently. "I have some questions for you boys, so you best be willin' to help before I have to haul y'all in."

"What's your name?" He was directing his questions at Soda first.

"Sodapop Patrick Curtis, sir." Soda stubbed out his cigarette and stared at the officer.

"How old are you?"

"Eighteen."

He proceeded to ask Soda some questions about his address, his phone number, his guardians, whether or not he had a criminal record, and other personal things. Sodapop knew it was routine, but he would rather do without the questioning so soon after watching a body bleed to death.

"Where were you when the shots fired?"

Soda sighed. "I was inside the shop. There were two customers in there and I was ringin' through their stuff. I only heard the shots, hit the floor, and went outside to investigate. That's all I know."

The policeman nodded and motioned for him to go. He then proceeded to talk to Steve. Soda looked back at the scene of the crime and watched as the paramedics brought the covered body into the ambulance. With Ray taken away, and another set of paramedics dealing with the victim's brother, only Petey and Christine remained alone. Soda decided to approach the two.

Petey seemed to have finished crying. He only stood with his hands jammed into his pockets staring off into space. Christine seemed to be composing herself as well; she gently wiped her face down with a tissue.

"Are you guys alright?" Soda asked. He knew that is was a stupid question; he cursed everyone who ever asked him the same one in that sort of situation, but ironically enough, it was the only thing he could think of to say.

Petey said nothing. He only shrugged his shoulders and turned away. Christine shook her head. "I can't believe that just happened."

Soda nodded. "I'm sorry about your friend."

At the mention of it she began to tear up again. She wasn't sobbing, only silently letting tears fall down her face. She looked at her scrunched up tissue and threw it down on the ground in disgust. She tried - with difficulty - to wipe the moisture off of her face with her already moist hands. Soda watched her; she looked so sad and scared. It was the same face he had seen on so many of his friends and brothers too many times in the past.

He hesitantly reached his hand out and wiped a tear off her face with his thumb. At his touch, she flinched, but made no move to leave. As soon as she met his gaze, she broke down entirely and cried. No really knowing quite what to do, he pulled her towards him and just hugged her. He knew that they didn't know each other very well yet, but that sometimes people just couldn't control their emotions in those situations.

They stood like that for a few moments before she finally pulled away. She looked up at him and she frowned. "I'm sorry for that."

He shrugged. "It's okay. I know how you feel."

She snorted. "How could you."

He shrugged. "I lost both my parents, my little brother's best friend, and I watched a good friend of my own pass away too..." He scratched the back of his head uncomfortably and watched her.

She nodded. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to sound so..."

Soda shook it off. "It's alright, don't worry about it. You should just go home. Take your brother."

She nodded and looked towards her brother, who was seated on the ground with his knees drawn towards his chest. She grabbed him by the arm and pulled him up, and the two of them walked towards the blue Chevy. Soda followed them and stood in front of the car door. Christine rolled down her window and tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear. "I'll see you around, Sodapop."

He nodded. "You know, you could always come around if you need someone to talk to."

She gave him a sad smile. "I wish I could..."

He snorted. "What's stopping you?"

She looked down to her lap. "You know what..."

He frowned, almost angrily. "He isn't an excuse! I'm not asking for a date here! I'm just telling you if you need a friend..."

She nodded. "Okay, fair enough." She finally met his gaze again. "Look, I'm really sorry for everything..."

He shook his head. "No more apologizing." He watched her as she finally gave him a small grin. He stood back another foot as she started up the car.

"Okay, well can I at least say thank-you?" She asked quietly.

He nodded. "I can deal with that." She smiled at him and drove off out of the parking lot. Soda followed the car with his eyes and sighed; that girl really was something else. He shook his head and began to walk towards Steve as the police officer finally let him go. The other boy looked mighty annoyed, which wasn't always a strange thing for Steve, but given the circumstances Soda laid off.

"Sodapop!" He heard a frantic voice call his name. He turned around and noticed Darry, Ponyboy, and Two-Bit all standing behind the caution tape. He let out a relieved breath, and he and Steve broke out in a run to go meet them. Soda dove into Darry and hugged him.

"God, I was scared shitless!" Darry muttered. "I'm so glad you're okay, little buddy."

Soda nodded. "We'll be fine. Just a little scared, but we're okay, fellas." He pulled Ponyboy into a tight hug afterwards and grinned at his little brother. Pony looked almost pale with fright before Soda grabbed him.

"Glory boys, what the hell happened?" Two-Bit finally broke the ice and asked.

Soda looked at Steve, who just shrugged at Two-Bit. "I don't know all the details...all I know is that I think another war has just started."

**_TBC_**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

* * *

Steve stared down at the swirling puddle of water; the sink was filled up about an inch high with a pink tinted, foamy liquid. The swirling motions had sent him into his subconscious; for the first time that day he was caught up in his thoughts.

He had watched a boy die that afternoon.

He was only sixteen years old. There was another boy out there, a younger brother, 15, who was missing his last piece of family. He had no parents to go home too, no sisters or other brothers, just a stupid rusty-haired piece of shit who could give a shit less.

He couldn't help but be painfully reminded of his old friends.

There was so much death that had plagued them in Tulsa. First, his best friend had lost both of his parents in one night. It took them months of fighting the state, each other, the socs, and just about everyone else to get adjusted. It had lasted months. They had suffered financial loss, scholarly loss, and heartbreak. They had pretty much lost everything with the exception being each other.

Eight months later they lost two of their gang which had both stemmed from soc/greaser warring. It would have been easy to say that Johnny died the tragic hero. He was a boy with no good home or family, only a few older boys who considered him a friend. He had been beaten, kicked, spit on, laughed at, made fun of, and went down as a hero for not only defending the life of his best friend, but those of a few dozen school children. He had sacrificed his own pathetic life for those that he thought deserved it more. Despite popular opinion however, there was one person out there who loved Johnnycakes. Dallas Winston, the anti-hero who was complete opposite to the younger boy. It was easier for the boys to admit that he had died of breaking down - or a broken heart - rather than by suicide-by-police.

Steve couldn't say that he had much of a family himself. His mom wasn't home often - she was always running 'errands' - and his father was a good for nothing drunk who saw Steve as nothing more than an inconvenience who he could buy off with cash. Steve got thrown out of his house more times than he could count on his fingers and toes, and had been told more times than that that he was of no value to his family.

The boys were all he had. He had seen Mr. and Mrs. Curtis as more than his best friend's parents. They gave him a bed to sleep in when he needed it. They gave him food to eat when he had none. More than anything else, they made him feel like his life wasn't worthless; they would tell him that he was important and they enjoyed having him around. When they had died, it felt like his own parents had passed on.

Dallas and Johnny were his brothers. Their gang had been an extremely tight knit group. They had seen each other at their worst and at their best, they leaned on each other for support, and they trusted each other with their lives. When the two boys had lost their lives - in the span of an hour or so between them - the gang had taken a huge blow; things were never to be the same again.

For days, weeks, and even months afterwards they had suffered the aftermath. The issues with the socs had never eased, and they always had to watch over their shoulders. More and more people ended up hurt or worse, dead. Steve's emotions had always gotten the better of him; since the deaths he had seen no point in expressing them. Friends were always coming and going and there were only two constants left in his life: the gang and Evie.

He could no longer see the socs the same. Before there was great dislike and envy. Now, there was nothing but pure, unadulterated hate. They were the reason all the death had happened, in his eyes. He was sure that they were the reason his life had changed for the worst.

And now, another one of them was dead - and once again, he had been witness to it all.

And once again, the socs were the cause - the problem.

He looked up from the sink and took in his appearance; he had blood spatter on the left side of his face. His lips were molded into an angry and bitter frown. His usually perfect hair was unkempt. His eyes - his eyes told the real story - they were dark and cold. He could no longer see any emotion behind them; they showed how empty he felt at that moment.

He sighed and grabbed the bar of soap once more and began to rub it on his face. The caked blood had finally started to get to his stomach. It was that poor kid's guts that were stuck to his face. His mind began to spin and he quickly jet out a hand to grab the bathroom sink. He took a few deep breathes and then slowly opened his eyes.

Once more, the first thing he saw was a dead boy's flesh splashed on his face.

He keeled over the toilet and let the contents of his stomach go. All the flashes of the disturbing images he saw that afternoon caught up to him, making him sick all over again. When he finished, he wiped the edges of his mouth and leaned back against the cool surface of the bath tub.

He couldn't get the images from his head.

* * *

_Steve swallowed hard and watched as the boy raised the gun up in the air. He put his hands over his ears and watched - almost as if in slow motion - as Ray jumped forward and knocked the gun off to the side. Unfortunately, at the same time, the trigger was pulled. Steve heard the bang and instantly hit the ground._

_He pulled himself up after a few moments; screams filled his ears, and he almost forgot that he was lying on the floor of the DX garage - in his mind he was in a park surrounded by cops._

_He looked up to see a boot in front of his face; it was a regular, beat up looking cowboy boot, and it was huge - probably a size 13. He followed up the leg attached to said foot and noticed the blood - it was everywhere._

_He jumped to his feet instantly at the sight of the blood. "What the fuck did you do?" He screamed. He yelled at the scared looking soc boy in front of him. Steve was livid._

_"I-I didn't mean to! I swear to..." The soc boy was almost in tears. His hair was sticking to his forehead with sweat and his hands were shaking so hard that he dropped the gun to the floor with a distinct 'clank'._

_Steve glared at him and pointed to the boy on the floor. "You didn't mean to? He's fuckin' dying!"_

_"Save it, greaser! This is your fault! If you good for nothin', dirty punks woulda just minded yer own business this never woulda happened!" Another soc boy pushed out from behind his friend - the shooter._

_"I did not ask for your dumb ass to come to my garage and shoot up the place!" Steve screamed. He was trying to keep himself from going hysterical._

_"Fuck it; let's get outta here, boys!" Another soc yelled. He grabbed two of his friends by the elbows and they all bolted from the garage and into the awaiting mustang._

_Steve watched their retreating forms and cursed them. "Fuckers!"_

_He surveyed the area around them. The boy on the floor was bleeding from what looked to be two different wounds. There was another greaser boy with the same unruly dark hair crouched over him wailing for his brother to stay awake. Ray was the last one in the room; he stood leaning against the Studebaker with nothing but an angry frown on his face. He made no move to help his friend._

_Steve looked at the crying brother. He had never seen such a big guy break down so fast. He cradled the other boy's head in his lap as if it were his life line. Steve bent down in front of him. "What's your name?" The boy didn't answer him, only screeching the name of his brother. Steve, getting increasingly panicked, yelled, "What the hell is your name?"_

_He looked at Steve with tear stained cheeks. "Robert..."_

_Steve nodded approvingly. "And who's this?"_

_The boy's bottom lip began to quiver. "David...he's my older brother. He's only 16!" He began sobbing again. Steve frowned, not quite knowing what to do._

_"I need you to go call an ambulance. There's a phone on the wall right behind me." Steve leaned over the wounded boy and began to apply pressure to the more serious wound, which was located on the boy's abdomen._

_"I won't leave him! He needs me!" Steve rolled his eyes; that was something that Soda would have said had it been Ponyboy or Darry. He looked at the still unmoving Ray and glared._

_"Go call 911, now!" Steve pointed to the phone over his shoulder._

_Ray only glared at him as he walked past. Steve was no medic, nor did he know first aid. He only remembered such things from television shows he watched in the afternoons at the Curtis house. He rolled his sleeves up to his shoulder and began to reapply pressure to the boy's wound. He let out a loud grunt, which had scared his brother._

_"What are you doing?" He shrieked. "You're hurting him!"_

_Steve tried to keep his cool. "I'm not hurtin' him. I'm tryin' to stop the blood."_

_That seemed to have had a calming effect on the younger brother. Steve pushed down harder on the wound. He could feel pulsing in the boy's body, as well as warm liquid squishing underneath his palms; it was unlike anything he had ever felt before._

_Ray approached them from behind and leaned against the garage door. "They're on their way." It was all he said the entire time until he was reunited with his girlfriend. It angered Steve that he couldn't stop to assist with one of his fallen boys._

_He stared at the face of the wounded boy, David. His breathing was becoming more labored and blood was beginning to bubble up between his lips. Steve wasn't a doctor, but he knew that wasn't a good sign._

_Steve pushed down harder, to the point where he could feel panicked and frustrated tears build up in his eyes. David was taking gasping breathes now - as if he were drowning,_

_"Come on, brother! I need you! You can't do this to me! PLEASE!" the younger brother, Robert pleaded with the dying boy. Steve could feel his heart twisting in his chest._

_A few seconds later the garage door was pushed open, and Christine's younger brother flew in and dropped to the floor beside Robert. "What happened?" He sounded frantic._

_"He-h-he got s-shot!" Robert yelled at him. For the first time Steve realized that the boys were probably the same age. If David was 16, and Robert was his younger brother, it made sense. The boys looked way too tuff to be that young._

_"How?!" Pete yelled. "How the bloody hell did this happen?" His question was answered. He only stood from his place and sat against the Studebaker in shock._

_They were joined by Sodapop and Christine then. He could see the relief on Soda's face, until he looked at the dying boy on the floor. The sirens were heard at that moment, and Steve was even more relieved._

_"Is he okay?" Soda asked as he knelt down beside him._

_Steve finally managed to find his voice. "I don't know, man! These guys are fuckin' freakin' out, and this guy might be dead!" His emotions were finally catching up to him, making him realize just how scared he was. Soda stood watching Steve and gave him an encouraging smile. He then stood up and made his way over to Petey and took him out of the garage._

_Christine was also hysterical. Ray got so sick of her crying that he took her outside of the garage and began to yell at her. Once again, Steve was alone with David and Robert. Time was moving so fast; he looked down at the boy and noticed that the whole bottom half of his face was now covered in the oozing blood from his mouth. His chest was rising and falling at a very slow rate._

_Robert hugged his brother once more as his eyes rolled back. "David, please! Please wake up! The ambulance is coming now, I hear it!" He sobbed and moved David's hair from his forehead. "Please?"_

_Steve frowned as the fallen boy took one more breath before his body slumped. Steve could feel the sudden release from under his palms and he let the body go. David Young had died. He stood up and looked down at Robert's face; he had a complete look of anguish. His face tensed and his forehead wrenched downwards. "No...y-you can't die! You bastard!" His head dropped so it was resting on his brothers and he began to sob._

_Steve took a shaky step back and his breath caught in his throat; there was blood all over. All over David, Robert, and himself, as well as the floor of the DX, the Studebaker - he could see his own imprint on the floor. His stomach lurched and he walked shakily from the garage and out to his best friend._

_It was a disgusting feeling that he was all too familiar with._

* * *

He opened his eyes at the sound of a loud bang. He shook his head from his thoughts and wrapped his arms around his torso as he sat next to the porcelain toilet.

"Steve?" It was Sodapop.

Steve wiped the sweat from his forehead and stared at the door. He cleared his throat. "Yeah buddy?"

He opened the door a crack and frowned when he noticed Steve sitting on the floor. He closed the door behind him, and in one swift motion sat next to his best friend on the floor. "Are you alright?"

Steve stared down at his pink stained hands and sighed. "I don't know, man..."

Soda frowned and slung an arm around Steve's shoulders. "You've been in here for about forty five minutes now. I got worried."

Steve frowned and closed his eyes again. "I was just tryin'...I was tryin' to get all of his..." he stopped and cringed slightly. "...off of my hands."

Soda swallowed shakily and nodded his head. "It's all gone."

Steve stared confusedly at his hands which were still looking rather pink. "I can't get it off..."

Soda looked quizzically at him and grabbed his hands and inspected him. "No, it's all gone. You was just scrubbin' way too hard, man."

"Yeah, I guess so." Steve was still a little confused, but decided to take Soda's word for it anyways; he had never led him astray before. "Okay."

Soda smiled at him. "Darry made some chocolate cake if you want any."

Steve snorted at his friend and stood from the floor. "I don't think I can stomach any chocolate cake at the moment." Steve winced at the memory of losing his lunch. He opened up the bathroom door and gave his friend a small smile. "Thanks anyway, buddy."

Soda nodded and walked past him out the door. "No sweat."

"Soda! Telephone!" Darry yelled from the living room. Soda bounded past Steve down the hallway and out to the Curtis living room. Steve just made his way quietly into the living room and sat on a couch with Two-Bit and Ponyboy.

He threw an arm over his eyes and sighed as he sat back on the couch. He wouldn't admit it to the others, but he couldn't get the image out of his head. The boy had actually died in his arms.

"Steve?" He heard Ponyboy from beside him. Usually when he talked to him it would annoy Steve to no end, but today was different; he just wasn't in the mood to fight.

"Yeah?" He didn't move his arm from his face.

"I'm glad you're okay." Steve's eyebrows perked at this and he finally moved his arm from his face so that he could see the younger Curtis. By the time he had actually made the effort to look at him, however, he had moved his face back down to his novel that he was reading. Steve looked at Two-Bit, who only could cock an eyebrow in response.

Steve sighed. "Thanks, kid."

Soda sauntered into the room and sighed. "That was Rusty."

Steve felt his heart drop. "What did he say?"

Soda forced a smile. "Well, he ain't mad which is good. But they're closing down the station for at least a month while they get evidence and clean the place up. He just wanted to say he was glad that we were okay..." He looked down at his hands and back up at Steve. "And that he was sorry for makin' me work a double, and that you had to deal with that."

Steve sighed. "It ain't his fault..."

Soda rolled his eyes. "I know, but you know how he is..."

Steve growled with frustration. "Something has to be done about this! I ain't about to sit back and let those fuckin' dirt bags get away with killin' another one of us!"

Soda and Two-Bit nodded in agreement, the latter cracking a goofy smile. "We'll get 'em back even if we have to do it ourselves!"

Soda snorted at Two-Bit's announcement, but grinned nonetheless. "Yeah, we need to get 'em back for jumpin' us anyhow! I'm still peeved I lost that fight!"

Steve rolled his eyes and threw a pillow at him. "You'll lose another one if ya don't quit your whinin'."

Soda's eyebrow perked and his eyes twinkled with mischief. "Is that a threat, Randle?"

Steve shrugged lazily. "And if it is?"

Soda grinned at him. "Then you're a dead man!" he threw the pillow back at him and body splashed onto the couch, crushing Steve and knocking Pony's book onto the floor in the process. The younger Curtis sighed overdramatically and attacked his older brother back. Steve grabbed Soda's foot - which was inconveniently in his face - and threw it off and onto the floor, causing the blonde to go crashing into Two-Bit.

"Damnit, watch the hair!"  
**  
_TBC_**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

* * *

Two-bit leaned back against his car and smirked at the scene ahead of him; a bunch of socs were crowding around some preppy boy with a disgusting Beatles' bowl cut. He sucked back a long drag from a camel and stubbed the butt out under his shoe.

There was a pretty large and rowdy crowd behind the school that day. The previous evening had held a stand off between a group of socs and group of greasers, and at the end of the day a sixteen year old boy was dead. Two-Bit wasn't at the gas station or anything, but the fact that a boy from their end of town was now dead bothered him a lot - it would have been easier for him to say that it had indeed made his blood boil.

It bothered his friends too. Steve and Sodapop were there when the whole thing went down; Two-bit had a funny feeling that the whole thing was disturbing the boys a lot more than they led on. Steve hadn't said much on the way to school that morning - which was a rare occurrence indeed to not have him say anything offensive or rude - and he seemed to be lost in his thoughts. Things had not been this hectic around town since the events of the previous year.

The large crowds in the back of the school proved just that.

Two-Bit watched as Ponyboy made his way over towards the Shepard gang. They had been standing about fifteen feet or so away from their own gang. Shepard's outfit was actually a legit and organized one, so their gang had a lot more men in numbers than the Curtis one did. He didn't have many boys that actually attended school -Tim himself was one of them - but his younger brother Curly did and about five more of his boys did as well.

Even if they were a bunch of hoods it was still good to have them around at times like these.

However, it wasn't only Ponyboy he noticed standing around the Shepard outfit who didn't quite belong. His sister Mary was still hanging around the greasy kid called Curly. She was still not talking to him; she was royally pissed that he had interrupted their activities in the back seat of his car. He had tried reasoning with her, yelling at her, even threatening her, and nothing worked. She was attached to the stupid little hood by the hip, much to his dismay.

Two-Bit's mind snapped back to reality when he heard a feminine voice yelling.

"Steve! Steve!" Evie was pushing her way through the thickening crowds and making her way towards the dark haired greaser standing next to him. Steve finally seemed to snap back to reality as well, and pushed himself off of the car that they were leaning on.

"Evie! You okay, doll?" He snaked an arm around her waist as she got close. She pulled him in for a tight hug and didn't let go for a few moments.

"I heard what happened last night. Why the hell didn't you call me?" She didn't seem angry, only totally concerned, yet relieved.

Steve shook his head and frowned. "There was too much goin' on. I didn't even go home last night, I slept at Soda's." He reached up and tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear. He smiled at her.

She nodded her head and gave him a quick peck on the lips. "I'm glad that you're alright. I was so scared when I first heard about it."

He nodded his head and said nothing; something seemed to catch his line of vision and his hands fell to his sides. A frown etched its way to his lips and suddenly he was livid. "What in the holy hell is that clown doin' here?"

Two-Bit cocked an eyebrow and brought another cigarette to his lips. He followed Steve's line of sight and it fell on a blonde haired boy. It was the same preppy looking boy that was gaining attention amongst the socs earlier. Two-Bit turned to Steve. "What about him?"

"That's the son of a bitch that was at the garage yesterday, that murderin' jack ass!" Steve's muscles were tensed and a stony look of hatred was evident in his eyes. Two-Bit knew things were not going to go down good at all.

His point was proven when the sound of sirens was heard in the distance.

Two-Bit regarded the blonde boy once more as the police cars became more apparent. He looked as though he wanted to run, but the crowds were thick and the school yard was quickly surrounded. Moments later, cops were pushing everyone back and approaching the blonde soc from all angles.

"George Addams! I want you on the ground now! You are under arrest for the murder of David Young. Put your hands on your head!" The police had their guns drawn, and the crowd of students was circling the police officers with curious glances.

The blonde headed soc - George - made no move to run. He had a look of defeat on his face as he placed both of his hands on his head and dropped to his knees. The police officers quickly holstered their guns and approached him quickly. They had him in cuffs and lifted him to his feet.

Steve had an unreadable expression on his face. In one way, Two-Bit could easily place relief in his eyes that the boy was getting what he deserved. On the other hand, Two-Bit could also still see hatred and anger evident. If he didn't know any better, Steve almost seemed disappointed that those guns had been holstered.

He turned back to the scene before him as the murderous soc was being led towards a police cruiser. The crowds in the school yard were thickening. Socs were yelling at the police officers for publicly humiliating their friend, while some of the greasers were hooting and cheering for the arrest. Some students began to get a bit rowdy as bodies were beginning to get pushed around.

"Evie," he heard Steve breath the blonde girl's name. "I want you to go back to the school, okay?" He gave her a stern stare and pointed towards the front entrance of the building. Two-Bit had never seen him look so serious in his life.

She gave him a confused look, but nodded none the less. "Are you sure?"

He nodded and watched her as she stepped away from him. "Yeah, I think things are gonna get a bit ugly 'round here." She nodded and complied, and moments later they could no longer see her retreating figure; although it didn't take long for the two greasers to get distracted from Evie anyways.

"You white trash! I hope you pack some meat in the cooler and rot!" Two-Bit turned to the sound of Curly Shepard's voice. He had a bottle of orange juice clutched in one hand, and his other hand was cupped around his mouth as if to magnify the sound of his voice. He was yelling towards George and the arresting officers. It only took about three seconds for the bottle to leave Curly's hand and fly towards the retreating group. It smashed against the back of the soc's head, knocking him to the ground. Curly's laughter could be heard distinctly over the roars of outrage and cheering.

"Oh shit..." muttered Two-Bit.

A whole slew of socs quickly ran after those standing around the Shepard outfit, and Tim's boys made no move to leave the area. Ponyboy was caught up in the cross fire - and so was Mary.

Two-Bit's fists connected with the closest body to him and he quickly threw it out of his way. He saw as his little sister lost her footing and ended up taking a spill to the ground. At that point, a full fledged riot was in the works - between socs, greasers, and the police.

He pushed another body, and received a closed fist to the mouth for his efforts. The bitter taste of copper filled his mouth as his blood splashed through his mouth. It was easy for him to pin point that he had indeed lost one of his back teeth from the hit. In a fury, he grabbed the assailant by the collar and swung him around to the left so that he hit the pavement hard. Two-Bit then dove on top of the boy, feeding him a few hits of his own. When he was satisfied that the younger looking soc was calling mercy, he dropped him in a heap. He pulled himself to his feet and quickly resumed his search for Mary.

He could clearly see Ponyboy taking on two socs at once. It baffled him how big the kid looked at that moment. He had grown a lot over the course of the last year or so, and he looked eerily like Soda when he was angry. One of the socs had attempted to jump him from behind and hung onto his neck, but Ponyboy had ended up with a fistful of the said boy's hair and flipped him over his shoulder roughly onto the ground. Two-Bit was damn proud of him.

Steve was mad as hell. He was throwing punches at everyone. It didn't matter who was in front of him, people beside, behind, and under him were all feeling his wrath at that moment. He didn't even look like he was even paying attention to what he was doing; only throwing his limbs everywhere. He had a crazed madness in his eyes that made him look dangerous. He was always like a time bomb; Steve had that underestimated anger that so many people didn't take into consideration. When Steve was angry, people paid the consequences.

Two-Bit received a side kick to the knee and almost lost his footing; he grabbed hold of the closest arm and pulled himself up; the person that the arm belonged to spun around and Two-Bit met the fiery eyes of Curly Shepard.

"Where the fuck is Mary?" Two-Bit growled at him. He was so pissed off at Curly that moment that he could have cracked him one in the jaw.

Curly's eyes widened momentarily and he glared back at him. "She was right here."

"You son of a bitch!" Two-Bit threw him to the ground and pushed through a fighting group of boys, only to find his little sister huddled next to a car. She seemed to be hanging on to her knee. He ran to her and quickly scooped her up.

The police department was beginning to get the upper hand over the angry group of teenagers. They had pulled out bottles of pepper spray - or what they called, 'Riot control agent' - and were using their batons against many of the greasers and a few of the socs. He saw one cop even use the butt end of his gun against a student's forehead; it was no surprise to him that the cops played just as dirty as the socs did.

He turned back to Mary and frowned. "Are you okay?"

Tears were welling up in her eyes, and Two-Bit had to smile at her as she blinked them back quickly. "I'm fine, just get me outta here." She looked as if she really wanted to scowl, but he could easily see the relieved smile she was hiding.

He carried her towards the school and placed her down on her feet about thirty feet away from the chaos. He was about to open his mouth to speak to her when he was hit from behind and knocked to the ground.

"You better learn to keep your hands to yourself, Mathews!" It was Curly. Two-Bit could recognize that nasally, annoying voice anywhere. He pulled himself to his feet and dusted the gravel from his shirt. He turned quickly and grabbed Curly by the collar of his jacket.

"What the fuck did ya just say to me, ya little puke?" Curly's eyes narrowed and he grabbed Two-Bit's wrists and pried them from his shirt.

"I said you better keep your hands off of me." His anger appeared to grow increasingly by the second. He gave Two-Bit a rough shove, which sent him back a few feet.

"Or what'll ya do, marble mouth?" Two-Bit cocked an eyebrow and glared. "You sure are askin' to get that ugly mug of yours knocked off, ain't ya?"

Curly pulled his arm back and in an instant punched Two-Bit in the side of the face. His head snapped back with the contact, but he quickly composed himself and went in for the attack. Before he could make any real damage, they were separated by two bodies. Steve had his arm wrapped around Two-Bit's waist and pushed him back towards Mary. Ponyboy was the one who grabbed Curly, and he was a little rougher than Steve had been.

"What the glory are ya boys doin'?" Pony yelled. The kid didn't look bad off; he only appeared to have a growing shiner and that was about all.

"That rusty haired idiot threw me down for no fuckin' reason!" Curly yelped immaturely. "I want a piece of him once and for all."

Two-Bit's blood boiled. "You put her in danger, you little shit. You got what ya deserved. You lucky I ain't..."

"Keith! Curly!" Mary shrieked from behind them. She steadied herself on a Ford pickup and tucked her hair behind her ear. That familiar look of anger and sadness overcame her face once more. "Stop your damn fightin'! It isn't provin' nothing!"

Two-Bit's features softened at her pleas, but she still got a loud snort from Curly. He pulled his arm away from Ponyboy forcefully and walked towards the rusty haired girl. She gave him a sad frown and stared him in the eyes. He said nothing to her, but their looks seemed to have spoken volumes to each other.

That pissed Two-Bit off more than anything.

She snaked an arm around his waist and the two headed off towards the school. Two-Bit jammed his hand into his pocket to locate his lighter, and swiftly lit up a Camel.

"Glory, Two-Bit, what the hell was that all about?" Ponyboy asked, clearly exasperated from the early morning's events.

"That good for nothin' hood started that whole thing!" Two-Bit made a rushed effort to straighten up his hair and he sighed. "Then he put Mary in the middle of it all, and didn't even bother to help her. When I took her away, he actually had the gull to hit me!" He was livid at that moment. He usually had all the respect in the world for the Shepard boys, but lately Curly was letting those feelings wither.

"Little brat was always a little shit head." Steve muttered to himself. Ponyboy only frowned; it was no secret that he was quite close friends with the youngest Shepard boy.

"Let's just go inside and clean up, boys." Ponyboy grabbed them both by the elbows and led the way towards the school.

* * *

The boys were gathered at their usual table in the cafeteria when lunch time came around. Since the pre-school fight that morning, the entire school had been left in a state of tension, disarray, and chaos. Evie had joined the two boys, and strangely enough, Petey had also joined them that day as well. No one bothered to question why he had even shown up for school in the first place, but they didn't mind his presence nonetheless.

The school was so divided that the cafeteria housed all of the socs on the south side, and all of the greasers on the north. There were middle class students sprinkled all throughout the large room, but the tension was so thick it could be cut with a knife.

"So I heard that boy - George - his friends have been talkin' with that Ray character; him and Shepard's outfit." Evie nibbled on her turkey sandwich slowly and regarded the somber boys sitting around the table. Petey's ears seemed to perk up at this piece of information.

"What did they have to say? And what did they want with Ray?" It was the first time Petey had mumbled a full sentence since he had sat down.

Evie shrugged as she finally gathered everyone's attention. "Ain't nothing official yet, but from what I hear they be plannin' another rumble."

A loud snort came from Steve. "Well if it's a rumble the monkey boys want, then it's a rumble they gonna get." He was stony faced, and still completely angry. Two-Bit nodded in agreement.

"They gotta go down."

Evie frowned. "But again? I thought this was supposed to be settled last time something like this happened?"

Ponyboy sighed and regarded her. "Maybe so, but..."

"But nothin'!" Steve cut in. "There's one of our boy's dead and we can't let 'em get away with that! You guys weren't there, okay? The kid was shot down over a fuckin' car!"

"He's right," Petey cut in. "He was my friend. He didn't even touch that damn car. I'm gonna fight for him and I don't care what anyone has to say about it." Steve grinned at the younger boy and nodded his agreement.

Ponyboy only shrugged, knowing he wasn't going to win this argument. "And I suppose my brother will say the same thing, and then it's only a matter of time before Darry takes his side..."

"Excuse me!" Evie cut in waving her arms. "I thought I told you boys that it wasn't even official yet! Don't start your bickering when there ain't even nothing for sure." She gave each of them a stern look before she went back to eating her food. Steve only rolled his eyes at her and began to eat his own food.

Even though Evie's words echoed in their thoughts, each of the boys knew that there was no sense in downplaying the inevitable. There was going to be a fight whether they liked it or not. For the sake of the boy that was gunned down yesterday, they were each going to participate in it as well. Steve was still feeling horribly guilty and upset over witnessing the whole thing, and David was a close friend to Pete. If those two boys were ready for a fight, then no one was going to stop Two-Bit from jumping in as well.

It was an ever-escalating issue that was going to explode sooner rather than later.

**_TBC_**


	14. Chapter 14

**Title**: Red Hot Moon  
**Author**: TWBasketcase  
**Rated**: T for language, violence, sexuality, and character death  
**Chapter Summary**: Steve and Soda visit the DX to see the damage and find out about their jobs; Petey and Christine have a serious discussion about their friend's death, the possible rumble, and other things. _14/25_

**A/N**: For the people who don't want to go back and read what I did with the story, I just want you to know that there has been quite a few changes that were made during the revision (that I spent forever doing). One, anything or anyone pertaining to "That Was Then…This Is Now," has been completely cut from this story. I decided that this is going to be my version (so technically AU) of an Outsiders sequel. There were also a few timeline changes (changing east side to north side, establishing Soda's age at 18, school almost being out, etc). Other than that, it was a lot of character tweaks and grammar fixes. It might be a good idea to go back and read it, but if you feel it's a waste of time then don't worry about it. So because of all the revisions and plot re-planning that I did for this fic (which is now well over a year old), it took me awhile to update and I apologize, so please take this new chapter as a token of my sincerest apologies. :)

* * *

**Chapter 14**

* * *

Soda and Steve approached the taped off tarmac with caution; it had been almost a full week since the shooting and they were getting a little anxious with nothing else to do. Steve at least had school to go to, but Soda had been spending way too much time at home - which gave him way too much energy and no way to burn it. On top of that, Soda was in charge of paying for the groceries in the house, and he was just a little bit worried that he and Darry were going to come up short that month with him not working. Times were tough.

The soc, George Addams, who had been apprehended for David's murder was being charged in the first degree. The trial wasn't set to take place for at least another two months, but it was pretty much a slam dunk case. Of course, the greasers had their doubts that the high-class soc boy would even get much of a punishment considering he was a straight-A student and an athlete - and that just made tensions between the two social classes thicker.

Soda could easily tell that the events of the past week were really getting to Steve, as he had been a lot more moody and withdrawn. It wasn't so much who the killing happened to, but more that it was just another traumatic event piling on top of the ones that they'd already experienced. Since he was sixteen years old, it seemed as though Soda and his entire gang of friends had been dealing with bad news, after bad news, after bad news. There was only so much one person could take.

He was forever thankful though that his friends were strong enough to pull through.

Darry had been stricter than ever, however. They all knew that it was just a matter of time before they received another long visit from their social worker. The crime had been committed at Soda's place of employment, where he was present at the time, and since it was the second murder scene involvement by a Curtis in the last year and a half, the visit was definitely imminent. Soda knew that he no longer had much to worry about because of the fact that he was now over the age of eighteen, but they still had that lingering fear that it could affect Ponyboy in some way or another. Lord knew that was the last thing that they needed.

It also didn't help much that gang activity and turf wars were popping up at an all-time high around the city. Greasers wouldn't dare step outside their doors without carrying at least a blade, and socs were always cruising in groups of at least three. Everyone was looking over their shoulders at all times, paranoid about who was going to make the next move. Places like Jay's and the Nightly Double - which were both soc and greaser hang-outs - had a constant police presence to prevent any further activity from happening.

Tulsa was a war zone.

Unfortunately for the boys, their beloved DX gas station was at the heart of it all. It had been closed down indefinitely; while some people took the opportunity to leave little gifts in honor of the life lost, and small candle vigils, others took the opportunity to vandalize the place in the middle of the night. There were a lot of true colors shining that week, and it made most people very uneasy.

From their spots on the street outside of the tape, Soda could see movement inside of the shop. He took a cautious glance around before ushering Steve to duck under the tape, and the two boys approached the building quickly.

"Russ!" Soda called to his boss. "Is that you, man?"

The older man poked his head out of the garage door and gave the two boys a tired smile. "Hey there, guys. How y'all doin'?"

Steve shrugged. "We're dealing."

"We haven't heard from you all week; we just wanted to see if there was anything that we could do to help you…" Soda quickly asked, as politely as possible.

Russ put down the tools that he had in his hand and exited the garage area. "I don't think that there's anythin' that I _can_ let you guys do. The police have been blocking off every square inch of the shop for evidence, and basically tearin' the place apart."

"Mr. Langley's Studebaker's still in there," Steve pointed out. "Isn't he allowed to have it back?"

Russ shrugged his shoulders indifferently. "It's not my call, boys. The fuzz have been up in here runnin' the show, and I don't get a say in shit all." He rubbed a hand over his head and let out a tired sigh. "Mr. Langley hasn't driven that thing in ages anyways. Sometimes I think he's just tryin' to give ya something to do to keep your nose outta trouble, Randle."

Steve let out a small snort of laughter. "Either way, I'm sure he's not too happy about that."

"He'll get it back soon enough. And then I have to decide what in the blue hell I'm gonna do with this place." Russ seemed so lost and upset, and Soda didn't exactly like the man's tone of voice.

"What do you mean by that?" He asked. "You're just gonna open up again, aren't you?"

Russ shrugged. "I don't know, boys. There's a lot of damage, and I really don't know if I can bother opening back up after someone died here. I just don't want anyone else gettin' hurt." He bit his hip and folded his arms over his chest. "I don't know what kinda business we'd still draw after all of this anyhow."

Steve frowned. "What do you mean? We've got the best service in town!"

"You can't close!" Soda agreed. "A lot of people rely on this place, us included!"

Russ looked to be beginning to lose his patience. "You don't think I know that? This place pays _my_ bills! But after I'm done paying for all this damage and lost business, I'm gonna be deep in the whole anyways!"

Steve shot Soda an irritated look and popped a cigarette into his mouth. Soda turned to Russ once more. "Me and Steve'll help you! We'll work for free to get this place goin' again! Then it'll be good, just like old times."

Russ shook his head sadly. "It's just not that easy, Sodapop. I ain't doubtin' that you and Stevie don't have talent and all, but it's more than that. You need to be stable and secure to run a business…hell it costs me an arm and a leg just to pay you boys every month!"

Soda's demeanor slumped. "I count on this cheque though, Rusty."

"Damnit!" Steve cursed. "What the fuck'll we do?"

Russ put his hand on Soda's shoulder comfortingly. "I'm really sorry, fellas. It's not a definite word yet, but I just want you boys to be prepared. You'll have no problems findin' another place."

"We don't wanna work somewhere else, Rusty," Steve protested. "It just ain't right!"

Russ nodded understandingly. "I know that, believe you me. I'm the last person who wants to lose this place…or you boys; I've had it for almost fourteen years now! But I have to take priority, fellas, I'm sorry."

Soda bit his lip and looked at his friend sadly. "Well if there's anything that we can do to help you…you'll call us, right?"

Russ gave him an appreciative smile. "You boys will be the first on my list." With that last word Russ gave them a small wave and turned and disappeared back inside the garage. Soda felt like crap.

Steve turned and began walking out of the parking lot. "I cannot believe this shit!" He kicked at the ground angrily. "What the fuck are we supposed to do now? Huh? Can't walk the streets without getting' jumped, we're outta our jobs, and I'm done school in less than a month." He picked up a rock and tossed it out into the street. "There ain't no way in hell I'll be spendin' all my time at home with my old man, no siree."

Soda jogged to catch up with him. "Steve, man, I'm sure Rusty'll pull through! He always does…"

"Ain't no one ever been shot up in that place though, Sodapop! You heard 'im…you know just as well as I do that he's done for; he's just tryin' to be nice about it!"

Soda bit his lip and jammed his hands into his pockets as the two boys ducked under the police tape and walked out into the streets. "We gotta do what we can…there ain't no sense in lookin' on the bad side of things, Stevie."

Steve stopped and glared at Soda, for the first time in a seemingly long while, he actually looked to be angry at him. "See, that's where you and me are different, man. You can keep thinking all this is smiles and fuckin' rainbows, but it ain't! Some kid is dead and the place is closing' down! There ain't nothin' good about it!" He jammed his finger into Soda's chest and growled. "And you got fuckin' bills to pay, so I don't see how the fuck you're so optimistic about this!"

Soda frowned. "Steve, I don't want to fight you. I know damn well what this means, but I don't wanna be losin' my head! You gotta take it easy."

Steve sighed and scratched the back of his head. "I'm sorry, man. This whole thing is just getting' to me is all."

Soda nodded understandingly. "I know man. It's tough, but we've made it through worse."

"It doesn't help when things just keep pilin' on top." Steve pointed out.

"I know," Soda conceded. "But there ain't no sense in turnin' on each other, now is there?"

Steve nodded solemnly and sighed. "Yeah I'm sorry, buddy."

"It's no problem, Stevie," Soda smiled in attempt to cheer him up. "What do ya say we go over to Buck's and cool down?"

"You said the magic words, buddy."

* * *

Christine sat on the chair in front of their living room window. It was starting to get late, and the sun was just beginning to set over the Tulsa streets. From the window, Tulsa looked like a quiet and safe place to settle down with a family and spend time with the loved ones.

But she knew better than that.

Ever since her family - which consisted of her father and brother - moved there from Oklahoma City, things had just gone down hill. She was having never ending problems with her on again, off again boyfriend, her brother had been getting jumped, and a long time friend of hers had been killed.

Life was just peachy.

Things with Ray had just been getting worse since David had died. He was now spending a lot of time with a character that went by the name of Tim Shepard; they were planning some sort of crazy rumble to fight all of the socs that had been responsible for David's death. It was hard for her to imagine exactly what Ray was going through because he seemed so borderline about it. Sometimes he would completely ignore that the events even happened in the first place, as if it were unspeakable. Then other times he only regarded it with violence. His behavior scared her and she knew for a fact that it wasn't a healthy way of dealing with it.

He wasn't always the greatest person - and she would be the first person to admit that - and he also had weird ways of showing people that he cared, but he was good friends with David and they had been for a long time. He definitely wasn't saying anything to her about his feelings, as if he would. The only emotion that he had been showing to her was his anger, and she didn't like that one bit.

When she first met him, he was definitely a lot different. It was the bad-boy edge, and the charismatic attitude that drew her to him in the first place. No matter what kind of situation they were in, he was always able to keep her on her toes and show her an exciting time. They had spent a lot of time together back then - which was almost two years ago - almost as if they were attached at the hip.

He had come from a broken home. His father - when he was alive - was a Korean War vet who had a nasty drinking problem, and would often take his anger out on his son. Ray was only twelve years old when his father died. Christine had never gotten the chance to meet the man, but Ray had told her stories. She did, however, get the opportunity to meet his mother, and she wasn't exactly the nicest woman. To this day, she still wasn't entirely sure what Mrs. Cutler did to keep the food in their mouths and roof over their heads, but she did have her ideas. It was when Ray was seventeen that she threw him out of the house for good, and she moved on with a new boyfriend.

Christine attributed a lot of Ray's anger issues and problems that he had to his past. She knew it wasn't a great excuse for the way that he acted sometimes, but it was definitely an underlying factor. It didn't help that he was kicked out of school, got into several fights on a weekly basis, and lost his childhood best friend to a car accident that the boys had gotten into when they were drinking one night.

Since that night, about ten months ago, he hadn't really been the same. He no longer told her stories, or kept her on her feet, instead, he scared her. There were a few occasions that their arguing had led to physicality, but she tried her hardest not to hold it against him. There were other times that she had seen him fight her own brother for silly reasons. He had complete control over the activities of their group, so there was never much of a peep about it when someone didn't agree with him. She always did what she was told to prevent a fight, or to prevent him from just flying off the handle. A lot of the times however, it took its toll on her; he kept a tight leash on her which prevented her from making many friends. She figured that he didn't trust her judgment in people, or something. Worst of all, she never really got the opportunity to really express her feelings to him without starting some sort of fight, or making him mad; he always had so much crap on his plate, that he hated having to deal with other people's problems too.

It seemed like he had just turned to ice on her one day and that was it.

So she had been stuck in her house, deep in her thoughts, grieving the loss of her friend. Petey had been going to school to keep his mind off of things - he was better off when he was distracted - but Christine just couldn't find the heart to go. Robert had also been reclusive; he wasn't dealing with his brother's death well at all, and she didn't blame him either. The only thing that was keeping him company - since his only leftover roommate was Ray, and he hadn't been around - was a bottle of bourbon and whatever trashy drug he could find off the streets. So basically Petey was off distracting himself, Robert shut himself in, and Ray was looking for revenge. No one was really around, and it was starting to eat her up inside.

She turned her head at the sound of the door opening and frowned at her younger brother. "Where have you been?"

He shrugged and slumped down on the chair across from her. "Around."

"You shouldn't be out by yourself, you know," She pointed out in a worried tone. "Things been rough out there…"

He rolled his eyes good naturedly. "It's nothin' I can't handle."

"Peter," She folded her arms. "I don't want to get into this."

"So don't," He shot back, "I was out with a friend, so you don't need to worry, okay?"

She nodded. "That Ponyboy?"

"Yeah, he's a pretty good guy, you know," Petey trailed off. "He was tellin' me 'bout some friend he had that was wanted for a murder wrap out here, and he ended up dyin' saving some kids from a burnin' church! It was pretty wild…"

Christine smiled. "I bet it makes it easy to talk to him then; I'm sure he understands what you're goin' through."

Petey slumped in his seat and frowned. "I ain't been talkin' about David. It's just interesting listening to some people talk; it keeps my mind off a things."

"It's okay to talk about it, you know. I don't want y'all bottling things up inside." She was worried about him.

He only rolled his eyes at her though. "I'll talk when I'm ready, okay? Some people ain't like you and need to talk about emotional stuff all the time. It just makes me feel worse."

She frowned. "I didn't mean it that way, okay? I just been over checkin' up on Robert and he ain't doin' so good, you know! He ain't talking to no one, and he's messing himself right up. I just don't want the same thing happening to you, okay?" She folded her arms and leaned back on the couch.

"Look, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, okay?" He ran a hand through his light blonde hair and sighed. "I just miss David."

She nodded. "I know you do, and so do I."

"I wanna fight in the rumble," He announced, much to her dismay. "I decided that if them punks think they can just kill some innocent kid, I gotta go there and win…for him."

"I don't know if that's such a good idea," She started, which earned a glare from him. "A lot of those boys have blades and heaters and such, I don't want you to get hurt!"

He glared at her. "I'm more than capable of fightin' for myself, you know. Ray and Robbie'll be there, so will the Shepard gang, and the Curtis boys too!"

She pursed her lips together. "They came after you in the hallway and you couldn't fend them off, Pete! I'm not tryin' to call ya a wimp or anything, but they're all a lot tougher than most of the boys out in Oklahoma City!"

"You think I don't know that, Christine? I been dealin' with all sorts of crazy lunatics at school all week! Hell, I was fightin' in the big riot in the parkin' lot on Monday, and I did fine!" He started to whine by that point.

"And what if Ray and them Shepard boys can't back you up?" She argued. "What are ya goin' to do if some boy twice your size pulls out a chain, or a pipe, or something on you, and you don't have anyone to help?"

He rolled his eyes. "You worry too much."

"Well I ain't gonna be there to help you," She muttered.

His eyes nearly bulged out of his head. "What do you mean? You have to go!"

She rolled her eyes. "To hell I do! What am I gonna do?"

"Sit on the side and watch!" He stated like it was the most obvious thing in the whole world. "David was your friend, and you have to go for him! Besides, Ray'll be there, and so will Robbie and me…so will your buddy Soda."

She sighed angrily. "And what the hell does that prove besides that you're all crazy?"

"That we need your support!" He argued. "It's a big thing!"

"And so is your ego," She deadpanned. "I just have a bad feelin' about all this."

He stood from his spot and came to sit next to her, throwing his arm over her shoulder comfortingly in the process. "I ain't gonna let nothin' happen to you…or me for that matter. If we don't go and fight for Davey, then that'll just show everyone that we don't take care of our boys, and there ain't no way in hell that I'm gonna let that happen."

She still wasn't convinced. "That ain't good enough."

He shrugged. "Even if I did listen to ya I would still have Ray ringin' my neck if I didn't go, and you know that."

"Right…" She muttered as she stood from her seat. "Never an option, right?"

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"You know what I mean," She replied bitterly as she strolled towards the door. "Don't play dumb."

"Whatever, I'm gonna go to bed now, okay?" He also stood from the couch.

"Okay, I'll be back in a little while," She trailed off.

He gave her a suspicious look. "You just gave me hell for bein' out alone, and now you're gonna go?"

"I'm just going out in the yard; I ain't even gonna leave the block, ya dig?" She laughed at him.

He just shrugged at her. "Whatever you want. I'll see ya later then." Without another word, he turned around and trudged up the stairs. She wasn't entirely sure what to think about him and his fighting attitude lately, but she knew damn well that he was right in saying that he didn't have much of a choice…but that didn't mean that she had to like it. Where violence, her boyfriend, the socs, and the Curtis's were involved, that always seemed to lead to trouble lately. She was really worried that someone was going to get truly hurt - again - and she was scared to see it happen.

Petey was even more right however when he said that they couldn't act like they didn't care because they did more than anything. They were caught between a rock and a hard place, and more than anything she just wished they had never even came to Tulsa, Oklahoma in the first place. If there was one good thing that came out of it, she sure as hell wanted to know what that was…

_**TBC**_

* * *

**A/N**: I hope you all are still enjoying! Things are going to really pick up next chapter (wiggles eyebrows), so I do hope you'll stay tuned! Also, please don't forget to review! I'll accept any sort of feedback :) 


	15. Chapter 15

**Title**: Red Hot Moon  
**Author**: TWBasketCase  
**Rating**: T for language, violence, and sexuality  
**Chapter Summary**: Soda meets up with someone in the park, and lets his emotions get the better of him.

**A/N: This chapter will be a little racy - YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

* * *

"Hey Soda?" Steve asked. He slurred his speech to the point where 'Soda' began to sound like 'yoda'.

"What is it, Stevie?" Soda asked, as he tried his hardest to keep Steve balanced. A night at Buck's left the dark haired boy rather tipsy, and Soda was left with the task of getting him home okay.

"I don't know if I feel any better," He mumbled. "You know, I just feel like I'm gonna fall down right about now…" His knees gave out from under him, and it sent both boys to the ground.

"You know, we're only about a block away from your house there, buddy. I just need ya to walk another couple of minutes, ya hear?" Soda grunted and lifted his friend back to his feet. "Now ya just have to remember how to walk again…"

"You know, I was thinkin'…" Steve started. "Maybe I can just get a job with Darry this summer? I bet they need people…"

Soda readjusted Steve's arm around his neck. "Yeah, you'd be a clean up boy."

Steve quickly tried to straighten himself, but almost fell again. "I can be clean!"

"Let's hope so," Soda muttered as he pushed the front gate open to the Randle house. "Your old man isn't gonna be up still, is he?"

Steve's glazed over eyes studied the front door of his house. "It's Saturday, right?"

"Yep," Soda nodded.

"He'll be passed out. It's not like the old bastard has anythin' better to do on the weekends than get pissed," Steve retorted bitterly. He pulled himself from Soda's grasp and stumbled towards the door. Before he pushed his way in, he turned to Soda. "Thanks for bringin' me by, buddy."

"No sweat," Soda smiled. "Just remember if you're old man gets a little rough on ya, you can come stay at my house, savvy?"

Steve nodded and pushed open the door. "For sure; see you around, buddy."

Soda nodded and quickly jumped down the porch steps. They had gone to Buck's right after leaving the DX earlier in the day, and had ended up spending the entire evening there. Steve had hit the bar just as soon as they had walked in the door, but Soda - not being much of a drinker - decided to lay low and play a few games of pool to hustle some money off some drunken cowboys. If there was one thing that Buck's place was always full of, it was drunken cowboys.

Buck Merril's was basically the party place of North Tulsa. He had a constant supply of booze (which was no secret that it was bootlegged) a couple of pool tables, and an unbelievable sound system. Buck had told Soda on many occasions that he planned to have his own bar someday, and the day that he did he wanted Soda working for him. He tended to usually brush off what Buck said most of the time considering he was usually drunk when he said it, but Soda wouldn't object the guy if he ended up doing what he said he was going to do. In fact, the idea sounded pretty good to him now that he was seemingly out of a job.

He walked across the street towards the park; Steve's house sat on the east side of it, while Soda's was on the northwest. The park had been usually vacant since the incident between Pony, Johnny, and the socs the year before, but Soda still went there. It was the same park he hung out in the day he found out his parents died, the same park Johnny killed someone in, and the same park where Dally was killed. Most people, like Steve, wouldn't go there because of bad luck and other things, but Soda couldn't help it. Bad or not, the park provided him so many memories and he had a hard time distancing himself away from it; he usually even went there when he needed a quiet place to himself.

It wasn't much in terms of something to look at it; all it had was a small baseball field with two dugouts, a small play set, a few benches, a picnic table, and some trees. The grass was pretty long; the city only went to cut it every couple of weeks. That being said, it was pretty dirty too.

As he approached the diamond area, he was able to make out a form seated at the picnic table. A familiar dark haired girl sat with her shoulders slumped and her feet kicking in the dirt, sending a cloud of dust around her legs and into the air. He took a deep breath and decided to approach her.

"Ya know, it's not safe bein' in this park after dark," He commented softly, but it didn't stop her from jumping at the sound of his voice.

Christine gave him a small smile. "What's it matter? It seems that there's no where safe around Tulsa."

"Yeah, I guess so," He approached her slowly and sat next to her. "But it's probably like that in every city."

"No," She shook her head. "Not where I come from…and not where I've been. Oklahoma City may be bigger than Tulsa, but it sure don't have nearly as much war goin' on."

"I wouldn't know," he admitted. "I've never really been many other places." He raked a hand through his blonde hair and sighed. "If ya miss home so bad, why don't you go back?"

She shrugged. "No where to go, really. The only family I have is here, and I don't have no job or anythin' like that."

"My brother is the same way," Soda smiled. "Darry, my older one. I can bet that if he didn't have to take care of Pony an' me, he woulda gotten outta here a long time ago."

"You're pretty lucky to have him," Christine whispered. "I wonder if I'd do the same thing for my brother if that happened to us." She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and stared off across the grass.

"You probably would," Soda replied. "Family's the most important thing, especially when stuff gets real bad." He paused. "How's the kid doin' anyways?"

She shrugged miserably. "I wouldn't know; he doesn't come home much anymore. Since David died, Petey's been all hell bent on fightin' and what not. He won't really talk about it."

"And what about you?" Soda asked; he could tell by her tired eyes that she wasn't holding up too well either.

"What about me?" She spat. "I'm alive, aren't I?"

"But he was your friend too," Soda pointed out. "It's pretty easy to keep things bottled up so that you can focus on everyone else, but it ain't all that good for your head."

She rolled her eyes. "You say that like you speak from experience."

"Maybe," He smiled. "But the point is that it's alright for you to, you know, feel things."

She finally turned to face him and shot him a genuine smile; her brown eyes were wet, and she shook her head. "I know that, but…it's just…"

"What?" He urged.

"Why do you even care? I've done nothing but cause you and your friends trouble, why do you even care what I think, Soda?" She wiped at her eyes. "Just save yourself the trouble and walk away."

He swallowed and put a hand on her shoulder. "It's not really my style. Besides, _you_ haven't done anything to me; I don't blame you." And it was true; he didn't. All the times that he had gotten the opportunity to speak to Christine, she had been nothing but nice and friendly towards him. He wasn't the kind of person to let people sit and wallow in their misery. Sodapop Curtis cheered people up; hell, he_ liked_ to cheer people up. It was just part of his personality.

Especially when it was a girl who'd been getting more and more on his soft side.

"I don't really have anyone to talk to about it," Christine admitted. "Robbie's all holed up, Petey won't talk, and Ray…"

Soda hated him. "Is an ass?"

She shot him a glare. "Ray's lost a lot of friends; his best friend died months back. Everyone's who's been close to him is dead."

"You're not," Soda pointed out.

"I…" She closed her mouth again and sighed. "You don't understand."

"That's all you been saying to me about everythin' though," He leaned back on the picnic table and sighed. "You say you've got no one to talk to, but I'm here, and you still ain't sayin' anything."

A few tears fell from her eyes, and she turned her face away from him again. "I - I just don't know what the hell to say anymore. Everyone I trust is pushing me away, my friend…died…and you, well I don't even…"

"It doesn't matter how well you know me," He replied. "I'd like to consider you my friend - if that's okay."

She nodded and wiped her face. "Yeah, it's okay."

"So talk to me," He urged gently. "You'll feel better if you do. Between my two brothers I'm like Ann Landers!"

She laughed and sat straighter. "Well you sure don't look like her."

He smirked and shook his hair from his face. "I would like to think I'm just a little better lookin'."

She let out a small chuckle and shook her head. "Just a little bit."

"Now we're talkin'!" He laughed.

She sighed. "Okay. The truth is I'm just real worried about all this fightin' that y'all got planned. David died because of violence, and I just don't see why y'all gotta resort to more violence to prove a point."

Soda fidgeted in his seat. "The truth is, doll, that your friend didn't die just 'cause of plain old violence. He died because he was a greaser. Us and the socs have been fightin' for a long time now, and there's been a lot of blood spilled."

She frowned. "So why do you spill more? What's the point in puttin' another life at stake?"

He swallowed. "It's for respect, and it's the only way to get it. We gotta one up them; show 'em that we're better than they are."

"But y'all are pretty much the same," She interrupted. "The only difference is your social class. Don't get me wrong I hate that they got everything handed to 'em on a silver platter too…but I don't think I would be able to handle another friend dyin' because of some pointless turf war."

"Glory, you sound so much like my little brother used to," Soda frowned. "After our buddy died, he was a bit iffy on the fightin' too."

"I can understand why," She whispered. "There hasn't been a single day this past week that I could pull the image of him out of my head. I'm startin' to think it'll never go away."

"It probably won't," Soda admitted. He had the same kind of problem. "But you don't have anythin' to be ashamed of because of that. There's sometimes that I catch myself thinkin' like that too - about my parents and my friends."

"How do you deal with it though?" She asked, once again letting the tears fall. "I think I'm ready to go crazy because of it!"

He bit his lip. "Everybody deals diff'rently. I know guys that just get real angry and other guys that just drink their problems away. Some people just need to distract themselves and not think about it at all. I like to talk though."

She nodded. "But what if someone doesn't want to? What if they just self destruct and never heal?"

Instantly Soda remembered Dally; he blinked back the memory, and tried to keep his advice a little more positive. "Then just be there the best ya can. They'll come around in time; some people just need to have some space."

"Ray, he…" She gave him a sad look. "I know ya don't like him and all, but I'm really worried about him. He's been hangin' around this Shepard guy, and he really hasn't said much to me at all."

Soda nodded. "Tim ain't all that bad, as long as you're on his good side. Your boyfriend…he probably just needs to cool down."

"But," She frowned and shook her head. "This probably sounds really dumb, but I need him. I need him to be there for me just once and awhile…but he's never there."

"Well," Soda scratched the back of his head and tried to think of the right thing to say. "He's probably just pissed. I know it's not good enough, but I'm here…you know…if you ever need someone."

"It's good enough," She gave him a small smile. "You _do_ make me feel happy again."

His heart rate sped up at that. "Good…I'm glad. You deserve that."

"I'm serious," She said, and stared him in the eye. "For so long now things have just been shit, especially since I moved here. I know I've probably been some trouble to you, but…"

"It's okay," He cut her off; he knew exactly where she was going, and he wasn't so sure that it was a good thing. Things had been tough on him lately with losing his job, the murder, and everything else…and now he had a pretty girl in a dark park all alone, and she was practically leaning on his shoulder with all of her problems. Normally Soda always tried to come across as a gentleman, but there was always that weakness that he had when it came to practicality - girls. So far, Christine was doing a good job of wrapping him around her finger.

"No, it's not okay," She whispered. "I feel like I owe you so much because of the way you've treated me. Glory, it's a wonder you don't have a girlfriend."

Soda swallowed. "Yeah, well, let's just say it's for a good reason."

"She hurt you?" She asked quietly.

"How can ya tell?" He muttered.

She bit her lip. "It's pretty easy to tell how I guy like you thinks."

Soda cocked an eyebrow that would've made Two-Bit proud. "How so?"

"You wear your heart on your sleeve," She mumbled. "When something bothers you, it shows. For all this talk you give about healin', you sure don't take your own advice, do ya?"

He snorted. "Who takes their own advice, anyways?"

"Well she must've been pretty stupid to let a guy like you go, Sodapop." Her face flushed a little, but she smiled nonetheless. "Sometimes I swear you're like a godsend."

"Well if it's any consolation," He replied, looking her in the eye. "Your guy's pretty stupid too. I don't think he knows what he's got in front of his face."

She took a shaky breath. "I'm kinda used to not bein' his top priority…just his property. He's done some pretty nasty things; we fight and he's gotten on with other girls, but I guess it's my…"

"Don't finish that sentence," Soda urged softly. "Please don't because it's not true…"

Her eyes shone at him under the moonlight. "It kinda helps when ya tell yourself those things."

"I used to too," Soda replied. "But it doesn't fix anythin'."

Another tear slid down her cheek. "I don't think it's a fixable mess anyways. Things just keep gettin' worse and worse, but I just have to hold on to all the good things and it helps."

He reached his hand up hesitantly and brushed the back of it against her cheek to wipe the tear away. "You're not trapped. You can fix it whenever you want."

She stared him hard in the eye, and didn't say a word. Her expression was so pained, and Soda got the feeling that she was about to bust down crying again at any given moment. So much of her thoughts and feelings reminded him of things that he had gone through in the past two years, and he hated the fact that someone else had to feel those things he felt too. It was still something that he was trying to get over himself - Dally, Sandy, his mom and dad, Johnny…all the feelings of hopelessness, abandonment, loss, grief, betrayal, heartbreak - talking to Christine brought it all back. He didn't want her to feel that horrible - he didn't want anyone to - but she was just so kind and fragile, it really hurt him to see her that way.

She turned her body so that she was fully facing him and dipped her head slightly. "I don't know how to fix it."

"Either that, or you don't want to," Soda mumbled.

Her eyes shot up at him. "What do you mean by that?"

Maybe he had been too harsh. "You just have to do things for yourself for a change and stop putting everyone else first - especially him."

She stood quickly and stared at him with her fists clenched. "How does that fix anythin'? That doesn't change the way I feel, nor does it make the situation less problematic!"

He stood so that he was face to face with her. "It would! I know how you feel and…"

"I don't think you do," She mumbled. "If you did, you wouldn't be makin' me feel like this!"

"Like what?" He asked exasperatedly.

Her shoulders slumped and she stared at him. "Like…I want…forget it." She turned on her heel and began to walk away from him. He knew she was close to crying again, and that time he was about ready to explode. He ran to catch up to her, and he grabbed her by the arm and spun her around. They stood only inches apart.

"What _do_ you want?" He whispered.

She parted her lips to speak, but no words came out. The look in her eyes screamed volumes to him. "I want you to…"

But he didn't let her finish; all logic flew out the window, and he closed the distance between them and brushed his lips against hers. It took a few moments, but she eventually responded to him, and pushed herself closer to his body. He could still feel the wet streaks from her tears against her cheeks, and all the hurt they had poured out of each other that evening erupted when they touched each other. Her movements were fast and hungry, almost as if it had been forever since she was able to express herself that way. His hands snaked their way to the back of her neck and into her hair.

A few moments later, Soda pulled back and stared into her dark brown eyes. "I-I…uh, oh shit…I'm sorry."

She licked her lips. "No you're not."

"Look, I really don't want to make things worse…" He raked a hand through his hair and backed away from her so that he stood at the picnic table again. "I don't know what the hell I was thinking…"

She placed a hand on her mini-skirt clad hip, and jutted it out to the side. "I-I…you felt…_good_."

He furrowed his eyebrows as she approached him; her demeanor had changed completely and she seemed a lot more confident. As much as he knew he was going to get in big shit for whatever happened, he couldn't for the life of him stop himself. Her long legs were clearly visible under the moonlight, and her hips shook as she walked towards him. Temptation and lust were burning in her eyes, and he knew he was done for.

"Are you sure about this?" He asked her quietly.

She didn't say anything; her arms wrapped tightly around his neck and she pushed him back onto the picnic table. Instantly he felt her tongue begging entrance into his mouth, so he complied and started a dueling war between them. His hands made their way down to her hips and he pulled her towards him, causing them to climb up on top of the wooden table top.

She reached her hands down to the hem of his shirt and lifted it up enough that she could get her fingers under it to gently caress his abdomen and chest. The feeling of her nails against his bare flesh made him moan into her lips; it'd been quite awhile since he'd been touched that way, and with all the recent stresses, he craved the touch. He turned and maneuvered himself so that he could lower her down to the table surface. She never broke the connection of their mouths however, and began to suck on his lower lip. His eyes rolled back in his head at the pleasure of the contact, and he nearly yelped when she finally did break it.

"I need you, Soda," She whispered in a sultry voice. He could feel her breath against his skin and it almost made him melt. Her lips found their way down his jaw line and to his neck. There was no going back for him at that point, the girl would have her way and he wasn't going to stop her; he probably wouldn't have been able to bring himself to do so even if he wanted to.

His hands found their way down to the hem of her skirt, and he pushed it up over her waist. "Then have me."

_**TBC**_

* * *

**A/N**: Hope you enjoyed! If you have problems with this chap, please feel free to let me know. Otherwise, thank you for reading and please review! 


End file.
